Fairy High
by sergeant peace
Summary: Lucy and her sister wendy are new students in Fairy High, can these two survive the school year with their odd new friends and the shenanigans they get into?
1. Welcome to Fairy High

Wendy sat in the family Limousine as it took her to school; she was adjusting the knee-high skirt and fussing over the buttons of her white collared shirt.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Lucy asked, sitting across from her, wearing just about the same thing.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She whispered, 'I'm just nervous…I mean this is a new school and a new town."

"It's alright to be nervous," she said, "I mean this town is a big time town, and it has a lot of important people,

Wendy nodded, "I wish Carla could've come." She muttered.

"I don't think they allow talking cats into the school." She said as the door opened, Lucy got out and waited for Wendy.

Wendy got out and looked at the large High school, the words "Fairy High" hanging over the door.

"Fairy high school, kind of a weird name." Lucy said, then smiled, "but it's one of the best schools there is."

Wendy nodded and looked around; people were arriving in all kinds of vehicles, motorcycles, expensive cars, and bicycles "This is amazing." She whispered.

"Watch out!" someone shouted, crashing into Lucy.

Wendy turned around, "Lucy! Are you alright!" she asked worriedly.

Lucy was lying flat on the floor, some boy was lying on top of her, "I'm fine…" she said dizzily, 'Just make the room stop spinning."

"Man I'm sorry," the guy who crashed into her said getting off, "sorta creamed ya didn't I?"

Wendy looked at the teen, he was wearing the school uniform, a white button up shirt and black pants, along with a white scarf around his neck, his pink hair was spikey and going every which way, in his pockets you could see a dozen different lighters. "Happy!" he shouted into the air, "why'd you let go of me buddy!"

A blue cat with white wings came down and landed beside them, a large fish in his hands, "sorry Natsu, I saw a fish and I just had to go get it!"

"It's alright, at least you got some good food!" Natsu said happily.

"Um…who are you?" Wendy asked him.

"Oh yeah, I guess I owe an explanation, I'm Natsu Dragneel, this is my buddy happy."

"Well nice to meet you," Lucy said.

"I thought cats weren't supposed to come here." Wendy said.

"Happy's an Exceed, so he's aloud to come here."

"Oh…"

He nodded, 'so are you new here? I don't remember ever seeing either of you here before."

"Yes," Lucy said, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this right here is my little sister, Wendy Marvell."

"Wait… how can you be sisters if you have different last names?" Natsu asked.

"Different mothers." Lucy said, Wendy looked away.

"Oh…" Natsu said, "so! Do you want a tour of the high school? Me and happy know it like the back of our hands! Right Happy?"

"Hai sir!"

"Sure, that would be lovely." Lucy said.

"Great! Lets go!" Natsu shouted, running towards the school, Wendy and Lucy following.

"Natsu!" someone shouted, a boy with dark black shaggy hair ran over, "where you been hidin'?" He growled.

"Uh…I didn't know I was hiding…"

"I oughta beat your face in for what you did to me, leaving me locked in the girls bathroom!"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Lucy said.

"He was naked when we threw him in there." Happy said.

"Look Grey, I didn't mean to do that," he said, "but…you know…it was your fault for walking around in your underwear."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Grey shouted, grabbing Natsu by the front of his shirt, "I oughta pound you!"

"But you won't." Natsu said.

"Oh I will." He said, bringing his fist back, ready to punch him.

"GREY FULLBUSTER!" a commanding, feminine voice shouted.

Grey jumped, letting go of Natsu, behind them was a redhead, just like everyone she was in the required school uniform, "what have I told you about fighting Natsu!"

"I-I-I-I'm Sorry Erza! Forgive me!" Grey said pleadingly.

"See, I told you, you weren't going to punch me." Natsu said.

'And Natsu."

Natsu shrank in fear, "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did!" he shouted.

"You do good at the basketball game tonight." Erza said with a smile, "the whole school is counting on you to beat Phantom High."

"Oh…yeah! Those guys' aren't so tough! I could win this game tonight with my eyes closed." he said, regaining his cockiness.

"Oh and…" she punched him, sending him into the wall, "don't lock Grey in the girls room again! And quit setting the chem lab on fire!"

"Yes Ma'am…" Natsu whispered, sliding down the wall.

Erza turned to Lucy and Wendy, who in turn shrank back a little, "and who are these two?"

"This is Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell." Natsu said standing up, "both of them are new to the school."

"Welcome to Fairy High." Erza said, "I'm Erza Scarlet, the one who just took his shirt of is Grey Fullbuster."

"I didn't take my shirt off!" Grey shouted angrily, despite having the shirt in his hand.

"Well it's…nice to meet you all." Lucy said, Wendy nodded her head with a smile.

"What grade are you in Lucy?" grey asked.

"I'm in sophomore year, my little sister here is in freshman year.

"Hmm, so she's in the freshman hall, I'm sorry for you." Grey said to her, "freshman hall sucks."

"Now don't be like that Grey, you were a freshman once too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I liked the Eighth graders last year."

Wendy sighed, "so I'm going to be alone today?" she asked softly.

"Not exactly, I mean there's a lot of great freshman, Levy Mcgarden, Romeo Conbolt, Shelia Blendy…"

"Actually you might want to stay away from Romeo." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"He has a reputation of using the girls around here." Grey said, "and he's not too nice to them afterwards."

"Oh…okay…"

"Well lets go get you two your schedules." Erza said, "follow me."

The group walked towards the office, they went in and got Lucy's and Wendy's schedules,

'Hey at least we have lunch together, right?" Lucy asked Wendy, "cheer up, you look so glum."

"Sorry." Wendy said, "I…I just don't want to be alone on my first day."

"Happy, why don't you go with Wendy today, show her the ropes and watch after her." Natsu said to the cat.

"Hai sir!" Happy said, flying over to Wendy, 'I'll stick with ya today!"

"Is he allowed to do that?" Wendy asked, "I don't want to get him in trouble."

"Oh it's alright, Exceeds can go to which ever classes they want, don't know why exactly, but that's how it is, usually they go to the classes they're supposed to." Natsu said, "so Happy can follow you around and you won't be alone."

"Thank you Natsu." She said.

"Any time kid." Natsu said, he turned to Lucy, "what's your first class?"

"Um…Physics, room 304."

"Awesome! Your in my class!"

"I don't think that's a good thing for me."

The bell rang prompting everyone to walk towards there class, Wendy walked down the hall towards freshman hall.

"So you're new to the school," Happy said, "your going to love it here, it's so fun!"

"I can tell, I mean with Natsu, Grey, and Erza, it seems like it'll be fun."

"And that's not all of the great people, you can meat Elfman, Mira Jane, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, all of them!"

"So this high school is full of great people?"

"Yeah, Fairy High is the best place to go to school!"

Wendy smiled and walked into her first period class room, as soon as she walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Um…hello…" Wendy said shyly.

"Hey!" a pink haired girl said, running over, "I'm Chelia, who are you?"

"I-I-I'm Wendy Marvell…" Wendy whispered.

"Nice to meet you Wendy!" Chelia said, "so are you new here?"

"Y-yes." Wendy said.

"Well welcome to Fairy High!" she said, shaking Wendy's limp hand, "I can tell me and you are going to be great friends!"

Wendy smiled, "Yeah, me too!" she said happily.

"Hey Happy!" a boy in the back shouted, 'good to see you!"

"Hey Romeo! Long time no see!" Happy said, landing on the boys desk, 'how's everything?"

"Pretty good Happy," the shaggy haired boy said, watching Wendy talk with Chelia and her friends, "so who's the girl?"

"Oh her name is Wendy." Happy said, "She's new here."

Romeo smirked a little, "she's pretty cute,' he said.

"What are you thinking about Romeo?"

"Nothin' just planning my next crusade.'

"Don't go after her, or else Erza will have your head."

"I'm not scared of Erza!"

"I'll tell Erza you said that."

"DON'T"

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into her first period class with Natsu, "oh wow." She said, looking at al the people, the room was absolute chaos, they were laughing and fighting and a few were making out,<p>

"This is the best place ever," Natsu said, and then saw someone he knew, "LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" he shouted, running at a spikey blonde haired kid with headphones on, "your going down now!" Natsu said.

Quick as a flash Laxus lashed out and punched Natsu in the chin, sending him into the desks.

"Natsu when are you going to learn!" a large white haired teen said, "You can't beat Laxus."

"Shut up Elfman!" Natsu shouted, punching him.

"Why you little!" Elfman roared, punching Natsu.

"Stop both of you!" a girl with long white hair shouted, "god it's night and day with you all!

"Hey! I know you!" Lucy said excitedly, 'Your Mira Jane Strauss, the most famous model in the world!"

"I wouldn't say the most famous" Mira said with a smile, "but I'm up there."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy said, shaking Mira's hand.

"Nice to meet you!"

Grey jumped into the fight, "both of you idiots knock it off!" he shouted, kicking Natsu into the small bookcase in the back of the class.

"Grey!" a brown haired girl shouted, "your clothes!"

Grey looked down and realized his shirt and pants were missing, "GAH!"

'Get out of here Stripper!" Natsu shouted, punching him.

"Make me Pyro!"

"What doe he mean by pyro?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu has this nasty habit of setting things he doesn't like on fire, which also included grey on the first day of school."

"He's really a nut job isn't he?"

"No, he's really a nice boy, it's just that he has the impulse to burn things."

"Yeah, burned my shirt last year," the brown haired girl said, 'had to take it off in the middle of gym class."

"Lucy, this is Cana Alberona.

Lucy looked at Cana, the brown haired girl was dressed just like everyone else, only the buttons on her button up shirt was unbuttoned two or three buttons to low, exposing a blue bra, 'It's nice to meet you," Lucy said.

"Same here," Cana said, pulling out a flask and taking a drink of it, "where you transferring from?"

"Clover town," she said, 'my family moved here for business.'

"Ah, you'll love it here," Cana said, "It's the best place to grow up."

"I can tell," Lucy muttered, watching the fight still going on.

"All of you stop!" Laxus Thundered, standing up, "or I'll stop it."

Everyone stopped and watched Laxus warily, "fine by me!" Natsu shouted, jumping at Laxus again, only to be punched again.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked Mira.

"He's Laxus Dreyar, he's captain of the boxing team, and captain of the football team." She said, "he keeps to himself mostly, every now and then he punches Natsu, but Natsu is always fine after that."

Natsu stumbled towards them, "Mira, your still beautiful," he mumbled dizzily, "all seven of you." Then fell down.

"Yeah he's really fine."

Laxus looked up at Lucy, making Lucy stiffen, she felt her heart start to pump wildly, she was sure Laxus was able to hear it from where he was."

"Bah," Laxus grumbled looking away from her, "spoiled brat."

Lucy turned Crimson, "What did you call me!?"

"You heard me brat!" Laxus spat.

Lucy stomped over to him and slapped him, making everyone look at her stunned.

"Did she just…"

"She did…"

"She's so dead…"

Laxus stood up, towering over Lucy, glaring at her.

Lucy backed up a little.

Laxus glared at her, "did you just slap me?" he growled.

"Yes, yes I did!" Lucy said, pretty sure her voice was shaky, but she was going to stand her ground.

"Just because you're a rich kid doesn't mean you can slap me."

"Just because your captain of a few stupid sports doesn't mean you can call me a brat." She retorted.

Laxus clenched his fists.

"Good morning students!" someone shouted, making everyone turn around as a goat man walked in.

"Capricorn!" Natsu shouted, "long time no see!"

"Sorry, I was sick the past few days," he said, "Now, I see we have a new student, what's your name child?"

Lucy forced herself to turn away from Laxus, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia sir."

"Heartfilia? Are you related to Layla Heartfilia?"

"Y-yes sir…"

He nodded, "I'm glad your in my class Ms. Heartfilia, now, you can take a seat right beside Laxus, since it looks like you two are already acquainted."

Lucy looked at Laxus, who just sat down and glared out the window, turning his music up all the way.

_Boy this is going to be a long day…_


	2. the game and the party

Lucy walked out of her math class with a sigh, the entire day she had classes with Laxus, and she could just feel him glaring at the back of her head the entire time, "at least it's lunch." She said,

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted, running over.

"Hey Wendy, how's your first day been? "

"It's been great!" Wendy exclaimed, "I met so many new people, and Happy's been a great help."

"Yeah,' Happy said flying over, "got to see a lot of my friends too."

"Well that's great." Lucy said with a smile.

'How was your day?" Wendy asked, as the two started to walk, Happy flying beside them.

"Could've been better, there's this one guy named Laxus who I think hates me."

"Laxus?!" Happy shouted shocked, "you made an enemy of Laxus! That's not very smart Lucy!"

"I didn't want him to be my enemy, he started it!"

Someone pushed past Lucy and almost sent her to the ground, Wendy caught her and brought her back up before she could hit the ground, Lucy looked up and saw Laxus walking past them, he turned and watched Lucy for awhile, looking her over, a blush came into Lucy's face, _is…is he checking me out? _She thought.

He came to her face and saw her looking at him, his cheeks reddened and he let out a snort of disgust and walked away.

"He Liiiikes you!" Happy said, trying not to laugh.

'SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy shouted.

Wendy started giggling and joined in with happy, both of them going, "He Liiiikes you!"

"I know where you live Wendy." Lucy grumbled darkly while the two laughed at her. They walked into lunch and got their trays.

'Lucy! Wendy!" Natsu shouted, 'over here!"

The two walked over to a table where Natsu, Grey, Erza, Elfman, Mira Jane and Cana, 'how's it going guy's?" Natsu asked.

"Pretty good," Wendy said.

"Laxus still hasn't killed you yet Lucy?" Grey asked, 'I'm surprised."

"What's his problem with me anyways?"

Natsu shrugged, "he's always like this." He said, "He never smiles."

"He smiled once," Erza said, "when he was dating Mira."

"He dated you Mira?" Lucy asked stunned.

Mira blushed, "Y-y-yeah, but we broke up, like six months ago." She said.

"And since then he's been all sad." Grey said.

"I bet he cried for like five weeks because Mira broke his heart!" Natsu said laughing, Grey joining in.

"I don't cry," Laxus's angry voice said behind Natsu and Grey.

"He's right behind us isn't he." Natsu asked, turning, 'yep, there he is."

He glared at them, and then turned to Elfman, "come on elfman, coach want's to talk to us." He said, walking away, Elfman standing and following, "see you at home Mira." Elfman said, walking away.

"By Elfman! Stay safe!" Mira shouted.

"So you had Laxus in every class so far?" Erza asked, "How'd you survive?"

She shrugged, "he never confronted me after first, he just kept glaring at me."

"He was looking at her after class." Happy said, "He made her blush."

"Shut it…"

"He Liiiikes her!" Happy and Wendy chorused together.

Everyone started laughing, making Lucy look down, "you're so dead when we get home." She grumbled.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into her History class, "oh come on…" she mumbled, seeing Laxus sitting in the back of the class, the only opened seat was right beside him, she sighed and walked over to It, sitting down.<p>

As the bell rang, a man with a silvery cross for a head walked in, "Good afternoon students," he said shakily, "now, I have a few announcements, one, Natsu, if you catch your History book on fire again I'm not giving you another one."

"Oh come on!"

"And two, the research project starts tomorrow, I will begin today by assigning partners." He pulled out a list, "Grey and Natsu, you two are partners, Cana and Elfman, you are partners, Mira Jane and Freed, you two are partners."

Mira looked over at Freed, the two made eye contact and started to blush.

"And Laxus, it looks like your working alone again."

"Actually Mr. Crux." Natsu said standing up, "we have a new student, Lucy can work with him."

Lucy looked at Natsu in shock; he looked back at her and winked, holding a thumb up, as if to say 'your welcome', _you are SO dead! _Lucy thought.

"Well, in that case, Laxus and Lucy will be working together."

Laxus looked over at Lucy, Lucy looked back and he turned back to the front, an angry look on his face.

_This is going to be a LONG week._

* * *

><p>Wendy was waiting outside for Lucy, "come on, where is she?" she wondered, "She should be here by now."<p>

"Hey cutie, what are you doing sitting out here?" someone asked, Wendy turned and saw a boy walk towards her, his shaggy hair fell into his dark eyes.

"Um…I'm just waiting for my sister to come out…" Wendy said softly, "She'll be out any minute I'm sure."

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Uh…nope." She whispered, looking back to the school.

"My names Romeo." he said, "I'm in your first period class."

"Romeo?" she asked, Remembering Grey's and Natsu's warning about Romeo.

"Yeah, Romeo Conbolt." He said with a smile, "what's your name?"

"W-Wendy Marvell." She whispered.

"Marvell? As in Marvelous?"

Wendy blushed, 'n-no just Marvell…"

Romeo smiled, _oh I got her now, _he thought, slowly putting his hand onto her lower back and moving it down.

"What are you doing!" Wendy shouted, pushing him away.

"Uh…well…uh…" Romeo stuttered, "I was…uh…making my move on you?"

"I barely even know you!" she shouted, glaring at him "what I do know about you I'm not too impressed with."

"What have you heard about me?"

"You use girls," she said, "and then break their hearts!"

"W-w-w-who told you that!"

"Natsu and Grey!"

"Oh those guy's are dead…" Romeo muttered, "Uh…uh… they were lying."

"I doubt it." Wendy muttered as Lucy walked out.

"Sorry I'm late Wendy, I had to stay behind and talk to one of my teachers." She said, "Who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend," she grumbled.

'I'm Romeo Conbolt."

"Romeo? Your right Wendy he's not your friend." Lucy said, "come on, we gotta get home and get changed so we can get to the game."

"Okay Lucy." Wendy said following, not even looking at Romeo.

"Man…this one's going to be a hard one to reel in." Romeo muttered.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat with Wendy and Grey in the student section, waiting for the basketball game to start.<p>

"So Romeo tried to make a quick move on you?" Grey asked Wendy.

"Yeah.' Wendy said.

"And you showed him you weren't having any of his shit." he said laughing, 'oh man that's good."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you Wendy," Lucy said, "You stood up against a perv."

"I don't think he was a perv." She said, "I think he just needs to stop using girls."

"Yeah, but I doubt he will." Grey said, "too many of them basically throw themselves at him."

Wendy nodded as Natsu and the team ran out.

"Go Natsu!" Mira and Erza shouted.

"Go Jet!" a blue haired girl shouted "Go Droy!"

"We'll do good for you Levy!" two of the basketball players shouted, waving at her.

"Quit daydreaming and get ready to play!" Natsu roared, punching both of them.

"Yes sir!" they both shouted, running over to the coach as he started listing off who was going in first.

"Natsu, you're jumping."

Natsu smiled, 'I'm fired up now!" he shouted, running to the middle, he looked at the person jumping for the ball against him, he was a large muscular teen, his long hair being held back by a bandana,metal studs dotted his face,"sup poser." He said with a smirk.

"Gajeel," Natsu growled, "your going down this time!"

"I don't think so punk." He said.

The ref through the ball up and the two jumped for it, Natsu hit it back and Jet caught it, and quickly took off towards the basket, Gajeel ran to stop him but Jet tossed the ball to Droy, who caught it and shot from the 3-point line, making it swish through the net easily.

"Three points Fairy High!" The announcer shouted, "Thanks to the great tag team action of Jet and Droy!"

Gajeel glared at the two running down the court, he ran down the court as his team mate threw the ball over to him, right before he could catch it Natsu jumped up, intercepting the ball and running down the court, "Too slow Gajeel!" Natsu shouted, jumping up and slam-dunking it.

"Go Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah keep up the good work!" Wendy shouted.

Romeo watched Wendy from a few bleachers down, _I can't believe that didn't work, usually the girl would jump at the chance to get with me, _he thought, _I even got Chelia to come around after a few compliments, but her…I'm going to have to pull out all the stops._

Wendy saw him looking at her, their eyes locked for a few seconds before Wendy looked a way with a small noise of disgust.

_Oh yeah, I'm going to make this girl moan my name before it's all over. _Romeo thought.

* * *

><p><strong>After the game.<strong>

"Good game Natsu." Elfman said, "knew you could do it."

"Wasn't even that hard." He said, "Gajeel didn't even try, and with Jet and Droy having my back it was a synch."

"Yeah," Jet said, "They weren't so tough."

"Kinda tired though," Droy said, "running up and down the court got tiring when no one stops you."

Jet and Droy laughed, high fiving.

"Come on guy's!" Mira said, "there's an after party at Loke's!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, "I'm fired up!" he started running down the street.

"He's very exited isn't he?" Lucy asked.

'He's always like that" Elfman said, "but he's right, the parties that Loke throw are always great."

"Who's Loke?" Wendy asked.

"He's like the most popular guy in school." Mira said, "All the ladies want him."

"But he's taken by Aries." Elfman said, "The two are like madly in love."

"Yeah," Happy said, "you should see them, acting all lovey dovey with each other."

Lucy rolled her eyes, 'well lets get to his house." She said, 'I'm sure it'll be cool."

Natsu walked around the party, eating a few things and lighting some things on fire every now and then.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, putting one of his fires out, "quit lighting things on fire!"

"It's not my fault they catch fire, if they don't want to catch fire then they should be non-flammable."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It does to me!"

Wendy looked at everyone having fun, "This is so cool," she whispered, sitting down at a chair."

"It is isn't it?" Romeo asked, walking over.

Wendy looked at him, "what do you want?" she asked, "if your going to try one of your corny pick up lines, then you might as well leave."

"No nothing like that," Romeo said holding his hands up, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He said scratching his head, "I was out of line…"

"Apology accepted, but don't think you're off the hook perv."

"Why you gotta call me that!"

"Hey Romeo!" someone said, walking over, he was dressed in a decent suit, with blue shades on. 'How's it going?"

"Hey Loke." Romeo said, "it's going good, how are you and Aries."

"Doing great," Loke said, "Aries couldn't come because she's sick, but hey, doesn't mean we can't have a party right."

"Right."

"So who's this little cutie?" Loke asked, "one of your girlfriend."

"No!" Romeo said quickly, "She's just a friend."

"Oh, well hello," Loke said, "I'm Loke."

"I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy said with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"How come you smile when you're meeting him, but when you first met me you glared at me.'

'Because he's not trying to feel me up."

While everyone was having fun, three people walked in, one was Gajeel, the other two was a blue haired girl with pale skin, wearing dark clothes, and another with black and white hair, a red shirt and blue jeans on. "Come on Gajeel." The guy said.

"I'm not sure about this Totomaru." Gajeel muttered, "we're on their turf, ain't going to be so easy to take anyone down."

'Quit being a wimp." Totomaru said, then saw Natsu, "hey Natsu!" he shouted, making Natsu turn to him.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Totomaru, I'm from Phantom High." He said, "I just came to tell you good job on the game."

"Oh thanks, it was a pretty good game huh." Natsu said with a grin.

"Yeah, you were one of the fastest out there." He said with a smile, "too bad you weren't fast enough in that car crash."

Natsu stiffened up, "what did you just say?" he asked, stunned.

"Oh come on, surely you haven't forgotten about it." He said, "When Elfman lost control of the car, man, poor Lisanna right?"

"You shut your mouth!" Natsu said angrily, clenching his fists.

"Totomaru," Gajeel growled, "enough."

"Who's Lisanna?" Lucy asked Happy.

"She used to be Natsu's Girlfriend, last year after an after party, Elfman was driving them home when he crashed, Natsu flew through the window, and Lisanna slammed her head into the top of the car, she went into a coma when they brought her in."

'Why would you let Elfman drive when you knew he was drunk huh?" Totomaru asked. "What, too busy feeling up his sister to care?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted, punching Totomaru, making the boy fly back into Gajeel.

"Why you little!" Totomaru shouted, starting to charge at Natsu until Gajeel Clotheslined him, sending him to the ground, "when I say that's enough that's enough Totomaru!" Gajeel snarled, he turned to Natsu, everyone watched the two rivals stare each other down, and Grey ran over, in nothing but his boxers "what are you punks doing here." He growled, his fists clenched.

"Grey your clothes!" Cana shouted.

The blue haired girl looked at Grey and let out a small gasp, "oh wow…"

"Next time your friend talks about Lisanna I'm going to kill him." Natsu growled.

"He ain't my friend." Gajeel said, "but I'll pass the message on."

"Now what are you doing here."

"What? People from Phantom High can't come around here?"

"No," Natsu growled, "so if you know what's good for ya, then you'd leave."

Gajeel smirked and turned, "just remember, your not going to win next time Salamander." He said.

"Salamander?" Lucy questioned, looking at happy.

"That's Natsu's boxing name, don't know why they started calling him that though." Happy said.

"Natsu boxes too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, a lot of people do, like Erza, Grey, Cana, Elfman, Mira Jane used to box, but she stopped when Lisanna got hurt."

"Oh…"

Gajeel walked out, Totomaru and the blue haired woman going with them.

"Yeah, Just walk away Gajeel!" Droy shouted.

"Yeah, hate to make you look bad here." Jet added.

Gajeel clenched his hands, _those two are dead…_

* * *

><p>Lucy and Wendy were walking home after the party, "I think we should join the boxing team." Lucy said.<p>

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Because most of our friends are boxing." Lucy said, "and with how dangerous those Phantom guy's are, it would help to know how to fight."

"True." She said, "but I don't think I could be able to hit anyone purposefully."

"Well it would be good for you to learn some defensive maneuvers." She said.

"It does sound like fun." She said, "Lets do it!"

Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lucy." Happy said, flying over, he looked downcast.

"Happy, what's wrong?"

"Natsu left the party early, and I don't know where he went."

"Maybe he went home." Wendy said helpfully.

"No, I already checked, he's not at home."

"Well then why don't you go home, maybe he'll show up tomorrow."

"I would, " he said, "but we live together, and he's the only one with the key."

"Well if you want you can spend the night with us."

"Thanks Lucy." Happy said happily, flying around them.

"Man Carla's going to love meeting you." Wendy said with a smile.

"Who's Carla?"

* * *

><p>Jet and Droy walked home with Levy, 'Man tonight was a good game." Droy said.<p>

"Yeah, those Phantom punks didn't even see us comin'." Jet said.

"Come on guy's, quit bragging about the two shots you made, Natsu made more." Levy said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he doesn't use Teamwork." Droy grumbled.

"Yeah no one can get past us!" Jet said, holding his fist up high.

"Oh really?" a dark voice asked, before Jet was punched in the stomach and thrown into Droy, the man jumped on them both pounding into them with a merciless rage.

"Stop!" Levy screamed, running towards her friends, a large hand grabbed her by the throat, she gagged as she tried to breath, until the lack of air made her pass out, the man dropped her when this happened.

"Time to send a message to those Fairy Fools." The man growled, his red eyes glowing in the night.


	3. starting the fight

Natsu sat in the park a few blocks away from the school, the sun was slowly coming up on the horizon, he looked towards it, his tired eyes taking in every detail, "I've been here all night…" he muttered, "bet Happy's going crazy right now." He stood and stretched, he looked around the park one last time before starting to walk, the park was his favorite place to go when he needed to be alone, it was the park his father had taken him to before he disappeared. He walked with his hands in his pockets, "wonder where you went..." he muttered to himself, seven years ago his father had disappeared, two weeks after his mother had died, he had taken his little sister with him, he hadn't seen either of them since, "you'd think he'd at least right." Natsu grumbled, he had stopped hoping his father would reappear, thinking that if he was to find his father he would have to look for him himself, he sighed, "oh well, guess I can't complain." He turned the corner to the high school, and stopped in his tracks.

The high school was completely ransacked, the windows were broken, graffiti was all over the walls and the F on 'Fairy' and both of the H's from "high" were on the ground, but that's not what made Natsu angry.

Tied to the front doors, hanging a few feet off the ground were Jet and Droy, both looked thoroughly beaten, with Droy's right leg twisted at an odd angle, both were groaning, trying to look up, and tied to the flag pole, barely breathing was Levy.

Natsu ran over to Levy and untied her, carefully laying her on the ground.

"Natsu…" she whispered hoarsely, her neck was bruised up badly.

"Who did this?" he asked her, "WHO!"

Levy tried to say, but passed out again.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted running over, Grey and Cana behind her, "What happened?"

"I don't know…I found them like this." He said, standing up.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know," he growled, "but whoever did it is going to pay!"

"Grey go call 911, Natsu, help me take Jet and Droy down from the doors."

* * *

><p>Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla walked towards school, Happy was walking behind Carla with a weird look on his face, "so…do you like Fish?" He asked Carla.<p>

Carla rolled her eyes, the young white cat had been followed by Happy ever since the two met last night, and she didn't like it one bit, "no, for the last time I don't like Fish!"

"Happy are you going to be bugging Carla all day?' Wendy asked.

"N-no!" he said.

Lucy looked at the cat and smirked, _time for some payback, _she thought.

As Carla flew forward to get away from Happy, Lucy leaned forward and whispered to him, "you liiiike her."

'N-no I don't!"

Wendy giggled and joined in.

"It's not so funny when it's happening to me!" he shouted.

Lucy laughed, then heard Carla gasp, "my, my, this is NOT a good school for you to go to Wendy, it is covered in Graffiti and police!"

"What?" Wendy asked, she and Lucy ran over, looking at the school, "oh my…" Lucy whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, "the entire school is wrecked!"

"Look! The ambulance is loading people up." Wendy shouted.

Lucy ran over, Wendy, Carla and Happy following close behind, Lucy saw Natsu, "Natsu!" she shouted, running over, "what happened?"

"Jet and Dory were jumped." He growled, "it was Phantom High, I know it."

"Calm down Natsu," Erza said, "there's no proof."

"I know it was them!" Natsu snarled.

"Well we can't act rash, if you go to the school and start something, you could be arrested."

It would be worth it." He growled.

Lucy watched the ambulance drive away with Levy, "wow…" she whispered, suddenly someone pushed past her, she looked over and saw Laxus push his way to the front door, he looked angry, he walked into the building, Elfman, a large heavy set teen with blue and black hair (with the black hair being cut shorter than the blue) and green eyes, and Freed following,

"I wonder what they're going to do." Lucy whispered.

* * *

><p>Laxus walked into the Principals office, "Makarov!" he said, "we need to talk."<p>

A small old man in a business suit turned around to face Laxus, "if it's about what happened last night, there is nothing I can do."

"This time they've gone too far," Laxus growled, "let me, Bixlow, Freed and Elfman go down there and teach them a lesson!"

"You make it sound as if you can get away with it."

"Come on old man! Three students just got viciously attacked and your going to just sit here!"

"I'm not, I'm going down their myself." He growled, "Principal Jose has let his students run amuck, and I will not tolerate it!"

"At least let me come along," Laxus growled.

"No, now schools cancelled for the day, all of you get home."

Elfman and Freed turned and walked away, Bixlow followed, Laxus glared at Makarov for a little while, then turned and walked away.

He sighed, "damn you Jose," he growled, "whatever happens is on you."

* * *

><p>Wendy sat in the hospital; her and Chelia were waiting to see Levy, "their saying that she'll be fine, just some bruising on her neck." Chelia said.<p>

"Hopefully," she said, 'I don't think everyone could handle Levy…you know."

"Calm down Wendy," Chelia said, "Levy will be fine."

Romeo ran in, "how's Levy doing?" he asked, out of breathe.

"She's doing fine," Chelia said harshly, making Wendy look at her in surprise.

"How long has she been out?" he asked.

"At least since 1 last night."

Romeo walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a doctor, 'I'm sorry sir you can't go in there yet, she needs her rest."

"Please, let me in." Romeo said.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't, just go sit down." The doctor said, walking away.

Romeo sighed and walked over to Wendy and Chelia, sitting down, Chelia glared at him while Wendy sat between the two, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow Wendy," Chelia muttered, "if you see Levy tell her I said get well soon." Chelia stood and walked out.

_Don't leave me here with him! _She wanted to scream, but she just nodded, when Chelia disappeared Wendy turned to him, "So…you and Levy…what's going on there?"

"She's my best friend," he said, "we've known each other since we were both little."

"Oh," Wendy said.

"See, I don't put the moves on everyone." Romeo said.

"Just because you haven't put the moves on Levy, doesn't mean you haven't done it to everyone else." She said, "I'm pretty sure you did it to Chelia."

"That, I did not intend," he said, 'well…I didn't intend to put the moves on her at the time at least."

Wendy shook her head, "what is wrong with you!"

"I like women, what's so wrong with that?"

"You use them." She said with disgust, she stood, "I'm going to come back later," she said, "tell levy I said hi." And with that she walked out, leaving Romeo sitting there, seething.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked at the two beds holding Jet and Droy, both of them were bandaged up, "I promise," He growled, "I will find out who did this, and I will end them!" he turned and saw Lucy standing in the doorway,<p>

'You're very angry aren't you?'

"They're my team mates," Natsu growled, "I'm not letting this go unpunished."

"Man, if you keep up that tough guy act the girls will never go for you."

Natsu looked at her with a look of shock that shock slowly turned to anger "why don't you just shut up." He growled, he stood and walked out, leaving Lucy alone, he walked around the hospitals hallways, until he was in front of a very familiar door, he hesitantly opened it and walked inside, it was an ordinary room, with two chairs beside the bed, and a couple machines on the other side of it, hooked up to the machine, lying on the bed was a pale girl with white hair, her breathing was slow and calm, the faint rise and fall of her chest making the covers move ever so slightly, he walked to one of the chairs and sat down, "hey…Lisanna…" he mumbled, "I know I haven't come by for a while…but school started and…well I gotta focus on school…" he looked at her serene face, "Elfman's doing well, he joined the boxing team, and Mira quit the team…" he scratched his head, 'Happy…happy misses you a lot Lisanna," he looked at the bedside table and saw wilted flowers in the vase beside it, he took them out and threw them out, "I'll get you some fresh ones soon," he said to her, he walked to the window, "do you remember when we found Happy?" he asked, a small smile on his lips, "we were…walking in the East forest park, and that gigantic egg fell out, it was bigger then you were." He laughed a little, "I remember how impatient I was, waiting for it to hatch." He looked down, "and then…a few days later that egg hatched and a small blue cat jumped out, man I still remember the looks on Wakaba and Macao's face when they saw him." He looked back at her, he walked over to her motionless body, and put a hand on her neck, feeling her faint pulse, he smiled a little, and then kissed her forehead, "sleep well Lisanna," he said, "I'll try and come back soon." He turned and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets, if he had turned back for a split second, he would've seen the small smile come to Lisanna's lips and the single tear roll down her pale cheek.

* * *

><p>Gajeel sat with Totomaru and the blue haired woman inside a junkyard, all around him, other students from Phantom were messing around in the junk piles, "so Gajeel, heard you had some fun last night." Totomaru said with a smirk.<p>

"Tch, those punks talked a big game," he muttered, "couldn't even match me hit for hit."

"What about that girl that was with them? Why'd you have to attack her."

"I didn't intend to, it just happened," Gajeel said, 'Besides, I didn't punch her or anything."

"True but you choked her man, she could be dead right now."

"She isn't." someone said angrily, Gajeel turned around and saw Natsu standing there, Erza and Grey beside him.

"What are you doing here Salamander," Gajeel growled, standing up, Totomaru doing the same.

"I'm here to kick your ass," Natsu growled.

Gajeel laughed, 'do you really think you can take me right now? With all of them around?"

Natsu looked around and saw the students all watching, some had picked up pipes.

"Natsu," Grey mumbled to Natsu, "we're outnumbered, we can't take them all."

Natsu looked at Gajeel again and glared at him, "too chicken to come at me yourself?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot," he said, 'as soon as I attack you your friends attack me, and then my friends jump in, doubt you'd want that."

Natsu clenched his fists, Erza put a hand on his shoulder, 'calm down Natsu," she whispered, "we can't take them, best to leave and come back another day."

Natsu glared at Gajeel for a few more seconds, then turned and walked away, Erza and Grey following.

Totomaru laughed, 'run you little chickens!" he shouted, "You couldn't take us anyways!"

"Shut it Totomaru," Gajeel snarled, Making the boy shy away, "They'll be back, I know it."

"I hope so,' the blue haired woman said, " I want to see the one that takes his shirt off again."

"Jeez Juvia, we're trying to fight them and all you care about is shacking up with one of them?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Totomaru walked home, "stupid Fairy High," he said with a laugh, "they think they can take us on, oh man I can't wait until I get to fight."<p>

Something ran past him, so quick he couldn't see what it was, "who's there!" he shouted, immediately going to his pocket and taking out a switchblade, "I'm warning you, I know how to use this."

The thing flashed past again, this time kicking Totomaru across the cheek, making him drop the knife, and fall to the ground he sat up and looked around, "Gajeel, stop it man, you made your point, I won't go mouthin' off anymore!" he shouted frightened.

"You wish I was Gajeel," someone said, then ran at Totomaru, making him scream.

* * *

><p>Gajeel walked towards Phantom high, today he didn't wear the school uniform, and instead wore his favorite leather jacket, a white shirt, and his old jeans, "wonder where Totomaru was." He grumbled, 'the idiot was supposed to pick me up." He got insight of the building, 'No way!"<p>

Phantom was completely wrecked, windows were broken, the doors were off their hinges and laid in a charred mass on the floor, and in many places on the outside it looked like someone tried to start a fire, Gajeel saw Totomaru tied to the flag pole, "Totomaru!" Gajeel shouted, running over, he was completely beaten, his nose was broken, his face was bruised up horribly, when Gajeel tried to pick him up by the chest he screamed in pain, "Damn it," he growled, lying Totomaru on the ground, then he saw a note, he picked it up and read it,

_Your move Phantom._

Gajeel crumpled the note up, "Salamander." He growled.

* * *

><p>Natsu was thrown out of one of the newly repaired windows at Fairy High, "I can't believe you did that Natsu!" Erza shouted angrily, jumping out after him.<p>

"He had it comin' to him." Natsu grumbled, sitting up.

"I don't care!" she said, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "what you did has put us all in danger."

"Calm down Erza," Grey said, walking over, "Phantom started this, it's on their head."

"But Principal Makarov told us not to do anything until he had talked with Principal Jose, and Natsu just put one of Jose's students in the hospital!"

"What's going on here?" Makarov asked, walking over.

"Natsu just roughed up Totomaru from Phantom High."

"You did?" Makarov asked, "Did you get him good?"

"SIR!"

"Jose's students brought this on themselves." Makarov said, "they started this, and should've known one of you would retaliate," he walked up the steps, "Jose will not discuss this, stating that his students would never do anything, even when evidence is pointing at them, so until he does accept the blame, I'll be turning a blind eye to what you do." And with that Makarov walked into the school.

"We got a free pass to mess those phantom guy's up!" Natsu exclaimed, "Alright! I'm fired up!"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying over, "Romeo said you were getting your butt handed to you, did I miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Aw man!"

"Why do you sound disappointed on missing me getting my butt whooped?"

"Because it's always fun to watch Erza hurt you."

"Gee thanks buddy,"

Lucy walked over, 'what's going on?"

"We're about to go show those Phantom punks who's boss." Grey said.

"Could you put your shirt on before that?"

"What do ya say Lucy, you wanna come?" Natsu asked.

'Uh…no…I don't know how to fight, and I would probably just get in the way."

"Alright then, I'll see ya later!" he said cheerfully, him, Erza, and Grey walking away from the school, a few others leaving the school with them.

Lucy sighed, "Oh man, what's going to happen now?"


	4. revelations

Lucy looked out the window, wondering where Natsu and the others were, it had been three weeks since the fight with phantom had started, and every day around this time Natsu, Erza, Grey, Elfman and Romeo would leave, and wouldn't return until after lunch, but today they didn't even come back to school.

"Lucy!" Wendy said, running in, "can I play on your Xbox?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure Wendy," she said, Wendy walked in and sat down, turning the console on and starting up a game, 'Hey Wendy, have you seen Natsu and the others?"

"Nope, not since they left." She said, "why?"

"They never came back after lunch." Lucy said, "Usually they do."

Wendy shrugged, "maybe they just decided to skip school."

"Maybe…"

Their made Virgo walked in, bowing, "excuse me mistress, a Laxus Dreyar is here to see you,"

"Uh…" Lucy said confused, _why is he here? _

"Do I need to leave your room Lucy?" Wendy asked with a straight face, "so you and your boyfriend can have some privacy?"

Lucy threw her pillow at her, "shut it Wendy," she said, walking downstairs.

"She likes him." Virgo said and followed.

Lucy walked into the living room and saw Laxus standing in the middle of it with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face, "Laxus," Lucy said, "what are you doing here?"

"We have a history assignment due next week," he said, "or did you forget?'

"Uh…I kinda forgot, considering you haven't come to work on it for these past three weeks."

He sighed irritated, "lets just get to work," he growled, "sooner we start, sooner I can leave. "

* * *

><p>Wendy walked back towards Lucy's room, Carla beside her, she had been spying on the two older teenagers, seeing what they were up to, she had gotten bored and decided to go and play the Xbox again.<p>

"Honestly Wendy, it's not polite to spy." Carla said,

"I know, I just wanted to find out what's going on." She said, opening the door to Wendy's room, "wha…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Natsu was sitting in front of Lucy's Xbox playing call of duty, "oh hey Wendy," he said, "thought Lucy was going to come in."

"What are you doing in here!" she asked again, "and how did you get in here!"

"Hey Carla! You want a bite of my fish?" Happy asked.

"No I don't want a bite of your smelly fish!"

Natsu stood up, "I came to ask for help," he said, "Elfman got hurt today."

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I came to get Lucy to help."

"Why Lucy? She doesn't know anything about medical things," Wendy said.

"Well…she just seemed like she could be a nurse, you know, the really mean nurses that stab you with the needle when you're not looking."

Wendy giggled a little, "no, she's not a good medical person to go to, but I know a few things about first aid, hold on." She ran out and went into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit, then ran back upstairs, "I'll help."

"Thanks Wendy." He said, with a surprised look in his eyes, _why's he so surprised?_

* * *

><p>Natsu drove to Elfman's house, Wendy sitting beside him holding the First-aid kit to her chest, behind them, Happy was annoying Carla.<p>

_She looks so familiar… _he thought, looking at Wendy, yeah he had known her for a month, but she reminded him of someone else…

"So…what happened to Elfman?"

"We were trying to mess with Gajeel's cycle, when he and a few others came out of the diner they were in, they jumped us and Elfman got hurt.'

"What are his injuries?"

"I don't know, he was bleeding heavily, and was limping on his right leg."

She nodded, Natsu pulled up to Elfman's house and the two jumped out, running into the house, Happy and Carla flying after them.

Elfman was lying on the kitchen table; Erza was holding a bloodied towel to Elfman's leg, Grey was looking out the back window, and Romeo was sitting on the couch, "Natsu! About time you got back!" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry, took me a while to find someone to help." He said.

Erza turned around, "you brought Wendy?" she asked shocked.

"She know's what to do!"

"How do you know!"

"…"

Wendy walked over, and felt around his leg, "he's got a piece of metal in his leg," she said, "It's deep, almost to the bone."

"H-how do you know?" Erza asked.

"I can feel it right here," she said, softly putting her hand on a small lump in his leg, "did you not know?'

"He…he didn't say anything…"

"I doubt he would've known." She said, she opened up the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of long tweezers, "Erza, get Elfman something to bite on, this is going to hurt." Erza ran out, "Grey," Wendy said, "get an icepack."

"What for?"

"Slow down the blood flow, we don't need too much blood spilling out.

"Oh okay," grey said, grabbing an icepack and going over to Wendy,

"Press it right where the cut is."

"But it's stopped bleeding already."

"I'm about to have to reopen it, so I can get to the shrapnel, that's why I told Erza to get something for Elfman to bite on."

"It won't hurt me," Elfman said, "because I'm a real man!"

Erza walked over, giving Elfman a fairly thick stick.

"A real man doesn't need a stick," he said, tossing it.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"Positive," he said.

"Okay…" she said, she put the tweezers right at the cut, 'are you ready."

"Just do it already!" elfman shouted.

Wendy got a little irritated, so she plunged the tweezers into Elfman's leg, making him scream in pain, "Sorry," She said sweetly, then got serious, maneuvering the tweezers expertly, soon finding the piece of metal and started taking it out.

Elfman was still screaming his head off, Natsu and Grey holding him down, Finally Wendy pulled the metal out, "this looks like a nail," she said, "what were they fighting with?'

"Anything they could find," Grey muttered.

Wendy pulled out some thread and a needle, "alright, I'm going to have to stitch it up," she said, threading the needle and starting up the stitching.

Natsu watched her work, and again he tries to remember who she reminds him of, he had been trying to figure it out since he met her.

"Are you good?" Wendy asked Elfman, finishing the stitches.

"I'm fine," he said, 'sheesh, that hurt."

"Bet you wish you had that stick to bite on." Grey muttered.

"Shut it Grey!"

"Well, your going to have to stay off of that leg for a little while, at least a week."

"Thanks Wendy." He said, getting off the table.

She nodded, "any time," she looked at the rest of them, "any of you need help."

"Yeah, I got a gash on my back," Grey said, turning and taking his shirt off, showing a deep cut on his lower back.

"You didn't have to take off your shirt Grey." Erza said, "and I have a cut on my shoulder too."

"Always getting cut up," Wendy said with a small laugh, "you need to be more careful, I'm not always going to be able to help you ya know."

Suddenly Natsu was sent back to when he was little, he had fallen off his bike and scraped himself up pretty good, his mother had made him sit still while she cleaned it, _"always getting cut up," she said, ''you need to be more careful, I'm not always going to be able to help you ya know."_

"Well, I better get home," She said, finishing the stitches on Grey's shoulder, "wouldn't want Lucy to worry about me."

"I'll walk you home," Romeo said, standing up.

The two left, leaving Natsu to watch her leave.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…" he said.

Wendy walked beside Romeo, Carla flying over them, "so you guy's have been messing with Phantom these past few weeks."

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"Because of what they did to Levy and the others."

"But Natsu repaid them for that."

"Yeah, but they retaliated to what Natsu did, so we retaliated back."

"So, you're just fighting because they keep fighting."

"Yep."

"That's so stupid."

"You wouldn't understand," he said, 'your still new here, those weren't your friends who got hurt..."

"With that kind of logic, I didn't have to come help Natsu and the others because I'm new, I could've left that piece of metal in Elfman's leg, let it become infected, all because I'm new here."

Romeo looked away from her, _damn, she has a point…_

"And Levy was my friend, even though I just met her." She said, and continued to walk.

Romeo watched her walk away; _she's too nice for her own good… _he thought.

"I never got to ask you, are you alright?" Wendy asked, snapping Romeo out of his thoughts.

'Uh… no just some scrapes and bruises…"

"Are you sure? Your arm looks pretty bad."

He grabbed his arm, "I'm fine… just a cut."

Wendy took his wrist and looked at the cut, "that's pretty deep," she murmured, "sit down."

"C-come on Wendy…"

"Sit down," she said with more authority. Making Romeo groan and sit down on the sidewalk, Wendy opened up the First-aid kit, she pulled out some peroxide and a cotton ball, she poured some onto the cotton ball and cleaned the cut, Romeo winced a little, "does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"Stings a little." He grumbled.

She smiled, and then pulled the needle and thread out, stitching the wound back, Romeo tightened his muscles, "AH! That hurts!"

"Quit tensing up and it won't," she chastised him, finishing the stitch and cutting the thread, "There you go." She said.

He looked at the thread, "thanks…"

"Anytime," she said with a smile, then stood up, "I'll see you at school."

He looked at her confused, then realized that they were in front of her house, "o-oh yeah, see ya Wendy." He said.

"I don't get why you let him walk you home Wendy," Carla mumbled when they were far enough away, "he's such a brute!"

Wendy walked into the house, a smile spread across her face, "Lucy! I'm…what's going on?" she asked, she had walked in on Lucy and Laxus making out. Lucy instantly jumped away from Laxus, "Wendy! What are you doing down here?"

"I went for a walk." She said, "Why were you two making out? I thought you hated each other."

Laxus stood up, 'I'm gone," he grumbled, walking out quickly.

"Lucy…" Wendy started.

"I don't know how it happened." She said.

"You were kissing him, how do you not know what happened?"

"Well… at first we were fighting."

_Lucy sat next to Laxus the two were trying to decide who they were going to do their report on, "I say Muhammad Ali," Laxus said, "he's the best fighter ever to have lived."_

"_Why do we have to do it on a fighter? Why not on Mohandas Gandhi?"_

"_Why? The guy didn't do anything."_

"_He used peaceful protest to drive the British out and give India its independence."_

"_That's not something to be proud of."_

_Lucy rolled her eyes, "of course you would think so," she muttered, "Mohandas Gandhi would be a much better subject!"_

"_I doubt it, he was just an old man, didn't do anything worth while."_

"_Are you not listening to me? He brought peace to India!"_

"_And Muhammad Ali took down George Foreman, which one is more impressive?"_

"_God, do you only care about boxing?"_

"_Do you only care about old no life's?"_

"_You are so annoying!"  
><em>

"_You ain't no picnic to be around either rich girl!" he shouted._

_The two fought like this for another thirty minutes, getting right into each other's faces, then as quickly as they started fighting, their lips came together and they fell onto the couch._

"I hate him," Lucy grumbled, "probably tricked me into kissing him."

"Yeah, sure Lucy." Wendy said with a little giggle.

"I didn't want to kiss him!"

"Keep telling yourself that Lu-lu."

* * *

><p>Natsu laid in his bed, thinking about who Wendy reminded him of, "she's just like my mother…quiet, calm, gentle… looks a lot like her too." He looked at a picture of his mother, Grandeeny, they were almost exact replicas, the blue hair, the slender features, the only difference was that Wendy was younger and far more smaller, "who could she be…except…" his mind went back to a small little girl, her hair hidden by a black beanie and her small eyes scared, "There's no way…" he whispered, he sat up and racked his brain, he had only met her a couple of times, when she was five and he was six, when their parents divorce was final, and two years later, when she was seven and he was eight, "is it possible…she's…my little sister?"<p> 


	5. snooping

Wendy sat at the lunch table with Natsu and the others, they were talking about what they were going to do to Phantom High next. "I say we TP their school!" Romeo said.

"Na, too easy," Natsu said,"how about lets burn their Gym down."

"Something that won't get us arrested Natsu." Erza muttered.

"It won't get us arrested! Because we won't get caught!"

"No Natsu," Grey said.

Suddenly the doors swung open and two people walked in, Natsu instantly jumped up, "Gajeel." He growled.

Gajeel glared at him, his fists clenched.

"Gajeel, calm down," Juvia said, then turned to Natsu and his friends, "we're here to speak about this whole grudge-match, it's gone too far."

"You guy's went too far when you attacked Jet and Droy!" someone shouted.

"What about when you attacked Totomaru?" She asked calmly, making most shut up, "Now, we must stop this before it gets too violent."

Erza stepped forward, "what do you have in mind?'

"Juvia suggests a small tournament," she said, "you choose your ten best fighters, we choose ours, we meet in the boxing ring and settle it there."

"Hmm…could work," Erza said, "the only problem we'd have is to decide where to have the fights."

"What about in our boxing ring?" Romeo asked, "we could settle it in there"

"Good idea." Erza said with a smile.

Wendy looked around, "What happened to Natsu?" she asked Grey.

"Elfman had to drag him out before he started a fight." Grey said boredly, "So what happens when one side wins?"

"Then that's that," Juvia said, "the loser leaves knowing they lost." She turned to Erza, "do we have an agreement Scarlet?"

"Yes," she said, "Two weeks sounds like a good time to start it?"

Juvia nodded, "we'll see you in two weeks, until then neither of our schools will come close to each other."

"Agreed," Erza said, "do you here that!" she shouted to the lunchroom, "if I find out anyone is breaking these agreements then I will personally handle them."

Everyone shrank back, knowing what Erza could do.

"Have a good day Scarlet," Juvia said, turning around and walking out, Gajeel beside her.

"So we just wait until two weeks to kick ass?" Grey asked.

"Yes, and don't want anyone starting anything until then," she said "oh and Grey, put a shirt on!"

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in Math class, beside her Laxus was completely ignoring her, like always. She sighed and kept working on her paper.<p>

A crumpled piece of paper hit her in the head and she looked around, looking for the person who threw it, but no one was looking at her, everyone was focused on the board. She sighed and opened it,

_I liked our little make-out session at your house the other day._

Lucy instantly knew who it was from; she turned red and wrote a response,

**Really? Because I thought when you liked something, you don't act like a douche to the person that did it with you.**

She tossed it back, he expertly caught it without even looking up from his paper, he smirked a little, and wrote something, then tossed it back.

_What ever do you mean? I'm just being my ordinary-self princess._

She let out an irritated sigh.

**That's what I mean.**

_Well I'm so sorry Princess, let me fall to my knees and beg for your forgiveness._

**If you're trying to be funny, it's not working.**

"Mr. Dreyar, Ms. Heartfilia, is there something interesting you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Aquarius, their Math teacher, asked them.

"Um, no ma'am!" Lucy said quickly.

"Nothing that concerns you," he muttered.

"Then wouldn't you read that note out for the class?!"

"What note?" Laxus asked boredly.

"The one in your hand."

"Hey Natsu!" Laxus said, "Catch." He tossed the paper and Natsu caught it, he instantly pulled out one of his many lighters and lit the paper on fire with a manic look, "Fire ball!" he shouted, tossing it into the trash can, which then erupted in flames, much to everyone's horror and to Aquarius's anger.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TO LIGHT THINGS ON FIRE NATSU!" she screeched, chasing after Natsu who was running back and forth through the halls, arms flailing, trying to get away from Aquarius's wrath.

The rest of the class stood outside of the classroom, watching it burn.

Laxus leaned against the wall, uncaring, Lucy looked over at him, "you got Natsu in trouble and burned down a room, just so she wouldn't see the note?"

"Got a rep to protect." He muttered, "What would people think if they know I'm hanging out with the preppy Rich brat."

She turned red, "Well I wouldn't want to hurt your rep," She spat; she kicked him in the leg and stormed off.

Laxus groaned as she kicked him, he watched her leave, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Was all that really necessary Laxus?" Freed asked, walking over. "I know you want to keep whatever's going on between you two a secret, but burning down a classroom?"

"There is nothing going on between us Freed," he muttered, "mind your own business."

* * *

><p>Wendy walked next to Lucy as they walked home, "Lucy, are you mad?" Wendy asked her sister.<p>

"I'm fine," she muttered.

'Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"Hey Wendy." Romeo said, running over.

"Oh, hey Romeo," she said, turning to him, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," he said, "I just wanted to come and see if you wanted to go to the Fair."

"The Fair?"

"Yeah, you know, rollercoasters, bumper cars, amusement rides, you know?"

"Oh that!" she said, "I would love too…wait…this is just going as friends right?"

"Oh yeah, just as friends." He said.

"Alright," she turned to Lucy, "Lucy, can you tell dad that I'm going to be hanging out with Romeo?"

"Sure," she said, "go have some fun."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks Lucy!" she said, "Come on Romeo!"

Lucy watched her run off with Romeo, she sighed, "at least she'll have fun this afternoon." She turned and started walking

* * *

><p>Natsu sat at the fair, watching Wendy and Romeo having fun, after a while Natsu was fairly certain that Wendy was his lost sister, and he was intent on making sure she was safe, "you try anything Romeo you're dead." He muttered.<p>

"Sheesh Natsu your such a stalker," Grey said, sitting down next to him."

'I'm making sure Wendy's alright," Natsu said to him, "I don't trust Romeo."

"Same here," Grey muttered to him, "that's why I came."

"Will both of you be quiet!" Erza hissed, coming from another table, "sheesh, I'm surprised Romeo hasn't caught on to you two snooping."

"You too Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I never trust Romeo around girls, especially Wendy," She said.

"But it doesn't look like he's trying to put any moves on her," Grey said, pointing over at the two "I mean look, they're just having fun,"

"True," Erza muttered, "but how can we be sure?"

"We could take Romeo aside and kick his ass."

"What is up with you Natsu?" Grey asked.

"Just an idea." Natsu muttered.

"Hey guy's!" Wendy exclaimed, making all three jump up, "what are you three doing here?"

"Huh? Oh you know just sitting here…about to order some soda as soon as that waiter comes by!" Natsu said quickly.

"Natsu…" Romeo said, "there are no waiters, you have to get up and buy it yourself."

"That explains why I've been waiting for so long!"

Romeo rolled his eyes and Wendy giggled.

"So um...what are you guy's doing?" Erza asked.

"Nothing, just riding a few rides, trying to get Romeo to ride a rollercoaster, he's too chicken." Wendy said.

"I am not!"

"You almost wet yourself when you saw one!" Wendy teased him, "just like a chicken." She took off running as Romeo ran after her.

"Well that's uncharacteristic of Romeo." Grey muttered.

"Yeah, something's going on." Natsu said.

"Well, we won't find out about it anytime soon." Erza said.

"Why?" they asked her in unison.

"Wendy just lead him into the roller coaster without him even knowing it."

* * *

><p>Romeo cornered Wendy in the front car of the rollercoaster, "got you!" he shouted.<p>

"No, got you." She said innocently as the bar came down and made Romeo sit down next to her.

"You…you sneaky little girl." He muttered.

She gave him a sweet smile, as the roller coaster slowly started moving.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat alone in her room, looking through old pictures of her and her mother, 'oh mom, I wish you were still around," she whispered.<p>

"Lucy." Someone said, making her jump, she turned around and saw her father, Jude Heartfilia standing at her door, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," she murmured, "just looking at mom's photo."

"Good," he said, "it's unbecoming of a lady to cry," he said, walking away.

She sighed, looking down at the pictures again, she heard something hitting her window and she looked over in time to see a pebble fly up and hit the glass, she looked over at her door and then walked over to the window, opening it up.

Down on her lawn stood Laxus, his hands in the pocket of his Great coat, "hey princess," he said, "Come down, I want to talk to you."

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Just come down," he said.

She sighed and went over to her closet, she pulled out some jeans and put them on, "Dang it, all my clothes are in the wash," she muttered, looking down at her white tank top, she sighed and slipped on her shoes and a sweater, then walked back out to the window, she climbed out carefully and started climbing down the drain pipe, when she got close enough to the ground she let go of the pipe and landed on her feet.

"Looks like you're used to climbing down that pipe." He snidely remarked.

"Oh shut up," she said, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Just hold up," he said, looking her over, "I don't think I've ever seen you out of your uniform and your designer clothes."

She rolled her eyes, 'If you just came here to gawk at me I think I'll just go back inside."

"No, I have another reason to be here." He said.

"And what's that for?" he asked.

"I guess…I was kinda being a jerk to you," he muttered, looking away, "and I'm…sorry.."

"Wait, Laxus Dreyar came all the way out here to say he's sorry?" she asked, "wow, the worlds ending."

"Shut it!" he said, turning red, "can't a guy just come and say he's sorry?"

"Maybe," she said, turning around and crossing her arms, "but that doesn't mean you're off the hook.'

"What?"

"Well you said some pretty mean things these past few weeks," she said, 'How do I know you're not lying?"

"Sheesh make it sound like I'm a liar too."

'How would I know?"

He sighed, "Whatever, I came and said what I had to say," He muttered, turning around and walking away.

She smiled, 'for what it's worth Laxus, thank you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Princess, you better get back inside before your daddy sends the dogs on me." He muttered, walking towards the street.

She watched him leave, then walked back inside through the back door.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Romeo walked down the street, "thank you for taking me," Wendy said, "It was so much fun."<p>

"Any time," he said, "Just thought I had to thank you, you know for fixing us all up after that fight, where did you learn all that anyways?"

"Well…I can't really remember, I remember my mom used to always do stuff like that, and I guess after watching her for so long, I just picked it up."

He nodded, "what was your mother's name?"

"Grandeeny," she said with a smile, 'at least that's all I remember, when I was seven I got into an accident and hurt my head, since then I can't really remember my childhood much."

"Wow…" he said, "That's really tough."

She nodded, 'what about you? Who are your parents?"

"Well my father is Macao Conbolt, he runs a small tavern downtown with his friend Wakaba, my mom walked out on us when I was little."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing to be sorry about," he said, "It doesn't really affect me."

"Oh…" she said, he stopped and she looked at him, "what is it?"

"You're home," he said, pointing a finger at her families' house.

"Oh…right," she said, she turned to him, "Well, thanks for everything Romeo," she said, "It was really fun."

"Any time," he said again.

She started walking towards the door, but stopped a few feet before getting to the porch, she turned around and quickly ran back to Romeo, "what is it?" he asked, she got on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, shocking him, "have a goodnight," she said, blushing furiously, then ran inside, closing the door behind her.

Romeo watched the door for what seemed like forever, until a smile came across his face, _the plan is working, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat in a bush not too far from where Romeo had been standing, he was pissed off that Wendy did that, but he was stunned too, <em>Grandeeny…she really is my sister.<em>


	6. Romeo's fight

Natsu sat next to Lisanna's bed, "so, there's a tournament that's going on between Fairy High and Phantom High today," he looked at Lisanna, "you remember what I was telling you about Wendy being my Sister? Well I've decided, that if we win that tournament, then I'll go to Mr. Heartfilia and talk to him about it," he smiled, "maybe he know's where my dad is too," his phone vibrated and he looked at it, "got to go to practice," he muttered, "I'll come see you again Lisanna, okay? Please…get better." He turned and walked out, missing her eyelids fluttering a little.

Natsu walked down the hall to where Grey was sitting with Levi, Jet, and Droy, "Hey Natsu," Grey said boredly, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go." Natsu said. Then looked at Levy, Jet, and Droy, all three had bandages on, with Droy on Crutches, "you three all good to go?"

"Yeah," levy said, "we're fine, how's Lisanna?"

"Good as far as I can tell."

"I think you need to stop visiting her Natsu," Jet said, "it's kinda crazy to go see you're comatose girlfriend everyday."

"Yeah, it makes you look completely nuts!"

"Do you two just ask for ass beatings on a daily basis?" Grey asked.

"I'm not going to stop seeing her just because she's in a coma, one day she'll get out of it, and when she does, I'll be there."

"That's so sweet!" Levy exclaimed.

"I'd do the same for you Levy!" jet shouted.

"No I would Levy!" Droy said, hitting Jet with his crutches.

"No I would!"

"No I would!"

Grey and Natsu shook their heads, "pathetic." They both said.

* * *

><p>Romeo walked into the Gymnasium, in the middle there were two boxing rings set up and ready, around them, people from both schools were waiting, 'Man, there sure is a lot of people, isn't there only supposed to be ten matches?"<p>

"Yes," Erza said walking over, "but no one can past down a chance to watch a brawl."

"True…" Romeo muttered, his hands twitching a little.

"You nervous?" she asked him, "this is your first fight isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I think I'm good." He looked over and saw Wendy helping a few of the other trainers checking the medical supplies, "I'm really good." Since their trip to the Amusement park two weeks ago, Wendy had been much more nicer to Romeo, and more affectionate.

"You do anything to her I'm going to make your life hell." Erza muttered to him.

"I won't do anything." He said, _yet…_

Natsu walked in with Grey, Elfman, Cana, Chelia, and Lucy, "what up guy's!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey Natsu," Erza said, 'where's everyone else?"

"Nab, Warren, and Loke are coming from McDonald's." he said, "They'll be here soon."

She nodded, "alright, listen up, we're going up against their ten fighters today, most of them are easy to fight, but there's four 'elite' students who are tougher then the rest, they are, Juvia Lockser, Sol, and Aria."

"Why don't Sol and Aria have a last name?" Romeo asked.

"I have no idea." Erza said.

"You said four, who's the fourth?" Grey asked.

"Well, it was Totomaru, but he was taken out by Natsu, so now it's Gajeel."

Natsu nodded, "looks like I get to take out Gajeel today."

"Don't get Cocky Natsu," Grey said, "between you two it's an even fight, and it can go either way."

"Yeah right, I can beat him any time of the day, any day of the week."

"You better keep that confidence Salamander," Gajeel growled, walking past them, "you're going to need it."

Natsu glared at him.

"Come on guy's, lets get ready." Grey said.

Lucy looked around, she watched a few people practicing moves, 'I thought this was boxing," she said, "They're using their feet."

"It's more of a Mixed Martial Arts fight," Erza said to Lucy, "the only time we really do traditional boxing is during official competitions."

Lucy nodded, then started looking around, "so, is Laxus here?"

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Oh…just wondering." She muttered, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, he won't be here," Erza, said, "Him, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen are going to the state finals today."

"Oh…okay…"

"Relax, your boyfriend will be back by Monday."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Don't lie Lucy," Happy said, flying over them, "you know you Liiiike him!"

"Shut it cat!"

* * *

><p>Wendy watched Lucy shouting at Happy and she giggled a little, "What's so funny?" Romeo asked, walking over to her.<p>

"Nothing, just watching Lucy freak out." Wendy said, turning around to Romeo, "are you ready for your fight?"

"Yeah, I'm going up against some dude named Boze."

"Well good luck," Wendy said with a smile, "I know you'll do good."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, "do I get a good luck kiss?"

She blushed, "if you win you might, _might _get that kiss." She muttered.

He smiled, "I'll hold you to it," he said, walking away.

Wendy shook her head, then turned back to what she was doing.

"Wendy!" Chelia shouted, running over.

"Hey Chelia," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing talking to Romeo?" she asked.

"Just having a conversation," Wendy mumbled, blushing again.

"There's something going on between you two!" Chelia exclaimed.

"W-what? N-no there isn't!" she exclaimed, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Yes there is! What did I tell you about him? He's no good!"

"He's been really sweet so far," Wendy said, "maybe he's changed."

"I doubt it." She muttered, "Oh well, if you're so sure, then go ahead, but if I'm warning you, he's nothing but trouble."

Wendy sighed, and looked up at the boxing ring as Romeo jumped in, across from him a caramel colored guy with sunglasses on was waiting, "you ready to go flyin' kid?" he asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"Not really," Romeo muttered.

"Alright, you both know the rules," a guy with sandy colored hair said, 'No eye gouging, no hitting below the belt, no illegal moves, other than that, TEAR EACH OTHER APART!" he looked over at Romeo, "ARE YOU READY?"

Romeo took his shirt off and strapped his UFC gloves on and nodded.

"ARE YOU READY?" he shouted over to Boze, who nodded.

"THEN FIGHT!"

Boze let out a yell and charged at Romeo, who brought his arms up to block a few of Boze's punches, he ducked and Punched Boze in the stomach, making the larger man step back, Romeo pressed forward, keeping Boze on his toes, Boze continued to throw punches at him, not even trying to block, _he's wide open! _Romeo thought and jumped up, catching Boze across the head with his foot, and sending him to the ground.

"Holy shit! Romeo just knocked out Boze!"

"Wow," Wendy whispered, "that sure was an impressive move."

"It was a simple one," someone said behind her, "just a simple roundhouse kick."

"Oh…who are you?" Wendy asked turning around, she came face to face with a green haired girl, she had on a Trainers shirt, and her belly was gently rounded.

"Sorry, I'm Bisca Connell." She said with a proud western drawl.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Wendy said with a smiled, "how do you know about the moves?"

"I used to be apart of the team," she said, looking wistfully at the students fighting, "back before I got a bun in the oven."

"Oh," she looked at Bisca's stomach, "how far along are you?"

"Three months," she said, "and I'm already ready for it to pop out."

Wendy giggled a little, "So who's the father?"

"Alzack Connell," She said, "I doubt you know him since he's been working ever since he found out about the baby."

Wendy nodded.

"Hey Wendy!" Romeo said, running over, "I won my match!"

"I know, I was watching," she said with a smile, "good job."

"You owe me a kiss."

Wendy blushed, "b-b-b-but I said might!"

"Oh come on Wendy, are you going to go back on your word?"

"Um…uh…"

"Romeo!" Erza shouted, making both Romeo and Wendy jump.

"I'm not doing anythin I swear Erza! Please, Please don't hurt me!" he shouted quickly, falling to his knees and bowing to her.

"Stand up, you're embarrassing yourself." Erza said, making Romeo jump up quickly, "now, Nab just dropped out of the tournament, something about a job offer he couldn't refuse, so we need someone to fill his slot, you up for it?"

"Uh… sure!" he said.

"Are you sure? Nab's fight is next, and I know you just got done with yours so…"

"It's fine Erza," he said with a smile, "I'm itching to fight again."

"Alright then, you got about five minutes." She said, turning to walk away, "and no kissing Wendy, no matter how bad she wants to kiss you."

"B-but I don't want to kiss him!" Wendy exclaimed, blushing.

"It's written on you're face Wendy." Erza said, then walked away.

Romeo smirked at Wendy, "so about that kiss…"

"Y-you heard Erza! No kissing!" Wendy said quickly, "Now, go get ready for your fight!"

"Alright, alright, but you owe me a kiss after all of this is over." He said with a smile.

"Fine, fine, whatever." She said, looking away.

He smiled, "see you after the fight," he said, walking away.

Wendy shook her head and sighed.

"You really like him don't you?" Bisca asked.

"W-what? NO!"

"I can tell your lying." Bisca said in a singsong voice.

Wendy looked around, trying to find something to change the subject, she saw Chelia going up against some girl in the boxing ring, "G-go Chelia!" she shouted.

Chelia ducked from a punch, 'you sure got fast Sue," she said out of breath.

"You ain't too bad yourself Chelly." Sue said with a smirk, "but I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to finish this fast." She jumped up and tried to deliver a round house kick to Chelia's head, Chelia ducked and quickly jabbed Sue's leg, "what the…" sue said shocked, her leg going lame as she landed on the ground "I…I can't move my leg!"

'Illegal move!" the sandy haired guy shouted, "Chelia is out!"

"Aw come on Max!" Chelia whined, "She just scared me so I kinda…you know!"

"Sorry, Chelia, Rules are rules."

Chelia sighed and walked over to Sue, "sorry for that Sue," she said, helping her up, "you really shouldn't surprise me like that."

"Yeah, I know, forgot you knew that move." Sue said, "next time though, I'm gonna win girly."

"Please, you know I'll school you any time, anywhere."

We'll see," Sue, said, winking at Chelia and limping off to her friends, leaving Chelia standing there blushing.

"Chelia!" Wendy said running over, "what kind of move was that?"

"Huh? Oh it was just a few pressure point hits." She said, distracted, "Not to major."

"Well that was cool!" she said, "…what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Chelia said, turning red, 'I-I gotta go Wendy, see you later!"

"Okay…"Wendy muttered, then turned back to the boxing ring, Romeo was stepping into it looking completely calm, in front of him was a gigantic teen with a top hat that covered his hair, "wow, he's huge." Wendy whispered.

"I am Aria," The gigantic guy said, "and you will soon be going to the hospital."

"Yeah…sure…" Romeo muttered, "I doubt that."

"Alright guy's!" Max shouted, "lets do this! FIGHT!"

Before Romeo could even move Aria had cleared the distance between them and punched Romeo away, he slammed into the ropes and bounced back, Aria clotheslined him, Romeo hit the ground, Aria picked him up and slammed him into the ground.

"ROMEO!" Wendy screamed.

Aria kicked Romeo in the stomach, making Romeo cough up blood, he continued to kick him over and over.

"Max! End the fight!" Natsu shouted.

"I-I can't end it until Romeo either taps out or…"

Romeo let out a loud scream of pain, Natsu looked over and saw him laying there holding his chest, blood was slowly trickling out of Romeo's mouth.

"Romeo!" Wendy screamed again, she climbed into the ring with a medical kit, intent on helping him; she was blocked by Aria,

"Go back to the side lines little girl!"

"No! He needs medical help!" Wendy said angrily.

"I said go BACK!" he shouted, punching her and sending her right into one of the corner posts, knocking her out.

Immediately the entire gym was on their feet, even the Phantom High kids, ready to jump in and beat the living shit out of Aria.

"You're dead Aria!" Natsu shouted, leading the charge onto the ring

"Natsu stay back!" Romeo shouted angrily, making Natsu and everyone else stop. "He's mine."

"What are you even going to do, little man," Aria said tauntingly.

Romeo stood, wavering slightly, "you beat me to a pulp," Romeo muttered, "you probably broke a few ribs too, you had won…but then you hurt that girl," he said, looking over at Wendy's unconscious form, "that girl who's naïve and kind, the girl who only thinks of others,' he looked at Aria, "what am I going to do? I'm going to make you wish you were never born," he charged and punched Aria in the stomach, winding the large man, then he jumped up and delivered punch after punch to Aria's face, Aria got one punch in but it didn't even phase Romeo, "say night, night bitch!" Romeo shouted, delivering a powerful roundhouse to Aria's chin, sending him to the ground, everyone cheered and held his arms up in victory, "that…was for you Wendy…" he mumbled quietly, then collapsed.


	7. winnings and awakenings

Romeo slowly woke up in an unfamiliar place, "where am I?" he groaned.

"You're in the hospital." A soft, quiet voice said to him, he looked to the side and saw Wendy sitting beside him, her head bandaged.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up quickly, then letting out a loud groan as pain shot through his chest.

"Yes I'm fine," she said softly, "Now you need to lay back down, you're in no condition to move."

He sighed, and laid down, "where are we again?"

"Hospital," she said, "you broke six of your ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and broke all of your fingers on your right hand are dislocated from punching Aria the first time, and your face is bruised up."

"wow, he really did a number on me."

"He got it worse," she said, "as soon as they sent you to the hospital, he woke up and tried to attack Natsu and Erza, and they took care of him."

He nodded, "what they say about your head?"

"Just a minor concussion," she said, absentmindedly, "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you."

"Why?" he asked, "why do you worry about me so much?"

"Because I care about you," she said softly, "I really do."

His eyes widened a little, _she's serious…_ he thought, looking into her eyes, he could see that she was dead serious about it.

"I-I understand if you don't feel the same way." Wendy mumbled, looking down, "I know you don't exactly look for a real relationship."

"Wendy," he said, slowly taking her hand, "I feel the same way." He said.

Wendy smiled a little.

"If I could move, I'd kiss you right now." Romeo said.

"Well since you can't move," she said, leaning down and kissing him.

Someone behind them cleared their throat, Wendy broke the kiss and turned around, Erza and Grey were standing behind them, "are we interrupting something?" Grey asked.

"Um…no your not interrupting anything…" Wendy whispered, blushing fiercely.

"Good," Erza said, "Romeo, the hospital said that if you take it easy, and use a wheelchair for the day, you can go back to the fight."

"It's still going on?"

"Yes, it's only been two hours since you were knocked out," she said, "the only fight left is Natsu's against Gajeel."

"Really? Man, I missed so much."

"Yeah, you even missed Grey getting his ass kicked by Juvia." Erza said.

"I won the fight!"

"Only because you distracted her by taking your shirt off."

"I didn't take my shirt off!"

"Grey, you still don't have a shirt on."

Grey grumbled something about Erza not knowing anything and walked out.

"I'll go get you a wheelchair Romeo." she said, walking out.

Wendy sat down, and looked at Romeo, he smiled at her, making her blush a little.

"whelp, guess you're my girlfriend now huh?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said with a smile, looking over at him.

He smiled, _victory!_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Natsu stood in the ring, fixing his gloves.<p>

"You ready for this Salamander?" Gajeel asked, standing across from him.

"You bet," he said, his eyes stone cold.

Romeo wheeled in with Wendy beside him, "alright, we got here before the fight started."

Wendy looked at the two squaring off, both of them had their arms up and ready, _wait…Something's familiar about that stance…_she thought, trying to put her finger on it, "what kind of fighting stances are those?" she asked Romeo.

"it's some kind of ancient form of martial arts, something called Dragon Style, it's a weird kind of martial arts, but it's effective, and deadly if used right."

"You don't think they'll kill each other do you?" she asked fearfully.

"No, mostly because if they kill each other then the police get involved." He said.

"Alright! Who will win!" Max shouted, "Blacksteel Gajeel OR SALAMANDER!"

a cheer went up all around the Gym as Max hit the bell and the two ran at each other.

Natsu was unpredictable and fast, having punched Gajeel five times before Gajeel knew what hit him and ducking out.

Gajeel had his legs planted in a solid base, his moves were slightly slower than Natsu's but he was able to keep up with the fire starter.

Natsu jumped over him and delivered a kick into Gajeel's back, sending him into the ropes.

"OH! A DEVESTATING BLOW DELIVERED BY NATSU!"

Gajeel stood up, he ran forward and then slid under Natsu and hit his legs out from under him, he then wrapped his legs around Natsu's chest and flipped himself over, he brought Natsu up and over and then smashing down into the ground, he stood up and wiped some blood off of his mouth, "that all you got salamander."

Natsu stood up, he had a cut on his temple and he looked pissed, "not even close," he growled.

"Natsu's form of fighting is so different from Gajeel's, he's fast and going everywhere, but Gajeel tries to keep a strong base and moves slower." Wendy muttered.

"Yeah, there's different styles of Dragon Style, Natsu's form is the Fire Style, fast, and unpredictable, and Gajeel's is Iron Style, Strong but slow and totally predictable."

She nodded.

Natsu ran at Gajeel again, intent on delivering a match ending roundhouse kick to the head, but Gajeel ducked under it and grabbed his ankle, slamming him into the ground, he picked him up again and slammed him into the ground again, "come on Salamander, you were doing so good up til now," he said, Kicking Natsu across the mat with a laugh.

Natsu groaned and looked up, _I don't think I can defeat him, _he thought, looking around, suddenly he caught the stare of amber eyes, urging him to continue on, he grunted and stood up, his head slightly hanging, his hair shielding his eyes, he got into a defensive stance, his arms and legs weren't tensed and ready, but loose and kinda sloppy.

"What's he doing?" Wendy asked.

"I…I don't know…"

Wendy watched, Natsu's face was calm, his eyes were still covered.

Then Natsu looked up, and beckoned with his fingers at Gajeel.

"He's…he's provoking Gajeel…"

"QUIT WASTING MY TIME SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shouted, running across the mat, swinging his fist.

Natsu was suddenly tense and alert, he moved his head slightly and brought his hand up, catching Gajeel's fist, much to the confusion of the larger boy, Natsu gave a smirk and pushed Gajeel back.

"What's that red glow around him?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy there's no red glow around Natsu," Romeo said.

_But…I can see it clear as day, _she thought, looking at the swirling mass around Natsu.

Natsu ran forward and punched Gajeel in the stomach, sending him straight into the ropes to be catapulted forward, right into Natsu's waiting fist.

Gajeel hit the ground, winded and bleeding.

Natsu picked up Gajeel and slammed his head into Gajeel's then threw him to the side, The bell rang and max ran out, "And Natsu's the winner!" he shouted, "and what a spectacular way to win this tournament!"

Natsu looked around as everyone cheered, he gave a small smile and jumped out of the ring as Juvia and Boze helped Gajeel up.

Wendy watched Natsu with a stunned look, _he…he reminds me so much... who does he remind me of! _She wanted scream, for some reason, since she got back from the hospital, when she looked at Natsu he seemed Hauntingly familiar for some reason, now, when she sees him a memory of a tall man in a trench coat, with long shaggy, Fiery red hair appears in her mind, his face hard set and rough. "who is it…" She mumbled.

"who's what?" Romeo asked.

"huh? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

He nodded, "okay."

Natsu walked over to Gajeel, "good fight Gajeel." He said, "you had me on the ropes for a little while."

"Yeah," he muttered, "you weren't too bad yourself Salamander, but don't think this changes anything, I'm still going to beat you one day."

Natsu smiled and nodded, and then walked over to Wendy, "hey, Wendy, do you think you could look over some cuts for me?" he asked, wiping some blood off of his forehead, 'they won't stop bleeding."

"Yeah, sure." She said, "Romeo, I'll be right back." She said.

"Alright," he said, then pulled her down and kissed her, "get back quickly."

Wendy blushed, "o-okay." She said, "Come on Natsu."

Natsu glared at Romeo for a while, and then followed Wendy over to the treatment table.

"That was a good fight Natsu," Wendy said.

He nodded, "thanks Wendy,' he said.

"Romeo said that your style of fighting was called Fire Dragon Style?"

"Yeah, my father taught it to me." He said with a smile.

"Who's your dad?" she asked curiously, she had never really heard Natsu talk about family.

"His name was Igneel Dragneel, he was a great guy." Natsu said, "Wendy… is something wrong.

Wendy was standing there in shock; the name 'Igneel' had sent a wave of memories crashing into her mind.

"Wendy!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Natsu, my mind just wandered," she said, she pulled out a needle and thread and started to stitch one of Natsu's cuts up, "so…what happened to him?"

"He just…disappeared one day, didn't say anything about it, they just disappeared."

"They? Who's they?"

Before he could answer Grey ran over, "NATSU!" he shouted, "We got a problem!"

"What is it grey?" Natsu asked, standing up.

"It's Lisanna, she's gone!"

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in Lisanna's room along with Natsu, Grey, Erza, Elfman, and Mira Jane; all of them were trying to figure out what happened to Lisanna.<p>

"What did the hospital say?" Natsu asked.

" They said they came in to check on her and she was gone," Grey said "all they could find as a clue to her whereabouts was some new intern who said he saw her walking out the front door."

"You'd think they would've noticed a girl who hasn't woken up for a year suddenly walking around," Mira said angrily.

"We can't worry about that right now," Erza said, "we need to focus on finding her." She turned to Elfman and Grey, "Elfman, go to the school, Grey, go to Loke's house, there's a chance that she went to the last two places she was at before the accident," she turned to Mira Jane, "Mira go check your house, she might be looking for you and Elfman, Lucy, you and Natsu go look through the town, I'll go to the Gym, we'll meet up later.'

Natsu nodded and ran out, "HURRY UP LUCY!" he shouted, running down the hall with a trail of fire following him.

"Calm down Pyro!" Lucy screamed, following him.

"LISANNA!" Natsu screamed out her name, running through downtown Magnolia, bursting into small stores and down alleys, "LISANNA WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lucy was talking to an old man, "and you're sure you saw her come this way."

"Yeah, she looked lost, I tried to ask her where she was going but she just said, 'got to find him' and ran off."

"Where was she heading?"

"North, towards the Docks."

"Thank you sir," she turned around, "Natsu I got a lead!"

Natsu ran over, "where is she?!"

"Calm down, this guy said she was heading towards the docks."

"Come on!" he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her along. They ran until they reached the docks; where Natsu proceeded to rip apart every boat that they allowed him on to find her.

Lucy sighed, and started asking around, no one had any information on her.

"Where could she be?" Natsu asked worriedly, coming back from one of the ships.

"I really don't know Natsu…." Lucy said, "but I'm sure we'll find her."

Natsu sighed and sat down, 'I told her I'd be there…" he mumbled, "I told her that I'd be there when she woke up."

"Natsu…"

"And now she's just wandering around out here, all alone…"

"Natsu we'll find her, I promise."

He sighed and nodded, suddenly his phone started to ring, "hello?" he asked.

"Salamander," Gajeel's gruff voice barked, "you lose a skinny white girl?"

"Gajeel I swear to god, if you've done anything…"

"Calm down Salamander, I ain't done nothin' to her, and I ain't plannin' on it, I'm callin' to tell you that as of a few minutes ago I saw her walkin' down the beach, don't know where she's goin', when I tried to ask she started to run, so I thought of callin' you so you could go get her."

"Thanks Gajeel."

"Whatever." Gajeel growled, and hung up.

"Why would she be walking down at the beach?"

"I don't know…wait…" he jumped up, "I know where she's going!"

* * *

><p>Erza stood with Mira, Elfman and Grey, "nothing?" she asked.<p>

"Nothing," Mira said sadly.

"She's just gone." Grey mumbled.

"What if she's hurt somewhere?" Elfman asked frantically, "what if someone kidnapped her!"

"Calm down Elfman!" Erza shouted, slapping the hysterical man.

Bruno mars just the way you are suddenly started up.

Erza stopped and looked around as the song continued to play, she looked over at grey who pulled out his phone, "Sorry…" he mumbled, pressing the answer button, "hello?'

"Grey? Oh I'm glad you answered," Lucy's voice said, 'listen, Natsu thinks he know's where Lisanna is."

"Really? Where is she?"

"He ran off before he could tell me! Where are you?"

"We're all at the gym.'

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit." Lucy said and hung up.

Grey put his phone up and turned back to everyone, they were all staring at him with a weird look, "what?"

"…Your ring tone…I love that song!" Mira exclaimed.

"That's not very manly Grey."

"Shut up!" Grey snapped, "Lucy's on her way."

"Where's Natsu?"

"She said he ran off because he found out where Lisanna was."

"Where is she?"

"The idiot didn't say, he just ran off!"

Erza sighed, "Damn it Natsu." She grumbled.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked up a large hill, towards a small grove of trees, farther behind it the waves of the oceans crashed against the bottom of the slowly walked through the trees until he came to a clearing, the clearing had a small makeshift house made of old logs in the middle of it, he slowly walked over to it, "Lisanna?" He asked softly, walking into the house, "Lisanna?"<p>

Lying on the floor in a pile of leaves was Lisanna, her eyes were closed and her breath was steady.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, running over to her and falling to his knees, picking her up. "Lisanna please wake up!"

Lisanna's eyes fluttered a little, "N-Natsu?" she mumbled, her eyes opening fully.

"Lisanna…" Natsu whispered.

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, tears coming to her eyes.

Natsu smiled, hugging her close.

* * *

><p>Jude Heartfilia stood in his office, looking out the window, behind him the door slowly opened and a man in a trench coat and a cowboy hat with one side pinned up walked in his long fiery hair going down to his shoulders his hat casted a shadow over his face, only his amber eyes were visible, he slowly walked up to Jude's desk.<p>

"So, you came back." Jude said, without looking behind him.

"Can you blame me?" the man asked, his deep voice gruff and somewhat authoritive "I've been gone for seven years."

"She doesn't remember you, you know that right?"

"I know," he said, "I mostly came to make sure she was fine." he walked over to a small table with a bottle of scotch and a few glasses on top of it, he picked up a glass and poured himself some scotch.

"Do you not trust me?"

"You I trust," he said, "certain boys, however, I don't trust."

"If you're talking of that Romeo boy, he won't do anything.'

He nodded and drank, 'I also came to see my son fight." He said, "he's come a long way since I left."

"Well of course, he's The Dragon's son." Jude said, "Were you thinking of going to see him?"

He shook his head, 'Not until Wendy regains her memories." He said, "I want to be able to meet both of my children when I come back, not just one."

Jude nodded.

"And besides, Natsu's girlfriend finally woke up, I'm not going to interrupt their happiness."

"That reminds me," Jude said, turning to him, "it seems weird to me that Lisanna just suddenly came out of that, without any signs, you didn't have anything to do with that, right Igneel?"

Igneel turned to him, his amber eyes had a twinkle in them, "a year sleeping is one year too long." He said, he started walking over to the door, "I'll see you again Jude, contact me if Wendy starts to remember.'

"I will do old friend." Jude said, turning around again.

"And Jude," Igneel said, turning his head slightly to look at the other man, "don't forget your promise to me."

"I won't Igneel, now go, before the whole house wakes up." Jude said quietly, he turned but Igneel was already gone.


	8. new peices come to play

"Good to be back," Laxus muttered, walking into Fairy High, "bus ride back was killer."

"Your telling me," Bixlow said, 'I had to sleep on the damn floor because Evergreen just had to have every single seat in the damn bus!"

"Why did you bring so many clothes?" Freed asked Evergreen.

"A woman as beautiful as me must be prepared to be dressed in anything to help her get ahead in life!" Evergreen said, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger.

"so basically, all of your slutty clothes were in there." Bixlow said, earning him a slap.

"wait," Laxus muttered, looking around, "it's Monday right?"

"yeah, why?" Freed asked.

"usually, Natsu's waiting right here to jump me." He said, and looked around, "and the princess is usually with him."

'you just want to see that blonde bimbo again." Everheart muttered.

"But it is weird that Natsu hasn't challenged you to another fight." Freed said, looking around.

Laxus nodded, then saw Erza walking by, "Scarlet!" Laxus shouted, making Erza turn around, "have you seen Natsu?"

"why?" she asked.

"I'm just a little surprised he hasn't attacked me." Laxus said, "what, is he sick or somethin'?"

"no, he's with Lisanna."

"I thought he visited her in the afternoons after school," Bixlow muttered.

"well, it's different today."

"why? it her birthday today or somethin'?"

"No, she's awake."

All three of the Juniors froze, "no way," Laxus muttered.

"she's awake?" Evergreen asked stunned.

"Never thought the day would come." Bixlow said.

"we should go see her, don't you think Laxus?" Freed asked.

"you guy's can," he said, "she was more buddy buddy with you three, me, I gotta go to class." He walked down the hall, away from his friends.

"see ya Laxus!" Freed shouted as the three started walking back out of the school.

He grunted and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Lisanna sat in her bed in her hospital room, petting a sleeping Happy in her lap.<p>

Natsu walked into Lisanna's room, carrying two bags from McDonalds, "hey Lisanna, I'm back!" he said, putting the bags by her bed.

Lisanna smiled, "don't you have school today?" she asked.

"well yeah, but I know you said yesterday you hated the breakfast here," he said, 'so I brought McGriddles!"

She smiled, "those are better then the food here." She said.

Natsu took two out and put them in front of her, "and I also got you your favorite soda." He said, putting it in front of her.

"Natsu, you're so sweet." She said, taking a sip of the drink.

He nodded, pulling a chair over and taking six McGriddles out and started eating them.

Lisanna watched him eat for a while and giggled.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his food.

"nothing, it's just I forgot how much you ate." She chuckled, "you're like a black hole."

He smiled a little, "only way I know how to eat Lis." He said.

She sighed, "I wish they would clear me." She said, "I miss Fairy High, and I want to see everyone."

"Hey, I bet they'll let you out of here in a few days," he said, "and then you can go and see everyone, and you can meet the two new girls."

"I remember you telling me about them," she said, "Lucy's the blonde one right?

Yep, and she's always so nice!" Natsu said with a grin.

"And Wendy…she's the little one right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, little, with blue hair, she's a real wiz at using medical stuff."

"Thanks Natsu!" Wendy's voice said happily, making Natsu jump, he turned around as Wendy and Romeo walked in, followed by Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow.

"What's going on?" Happy asked groggily.

"Oh, hey guy's." Lisanna said, "it's great to see again, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow, Romeo."

"Sup." They said in unison.

"And, you must be Wendy." Lisanna said, looking at the small girl.

"Yes, Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you." she said, holding her hand out.

"Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna said with a smile, shaking Wendy's hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good hopefully." She said.

"Yes," Lisanna said, "so, are you all skipping school right now?"

"Well, we are." Bixlow said, looking at Freed and Evergreen.

"Me and Romeo are still under Hospital watch, so we just came from our rooms." Wendy said.

"Yeah, turns out Erza lied to me when she said that we were clear to leave, Hospital was pissed when they found out." Romeo muttered.

"Were they as pissed as when they found out I was gone?" Lisanna asked.

"Not as pissed but pretty close." Romeo said with a smile.

"Yeah, they kept us under lock and key for a few days." Wendy said with a sigh.

"You sound disappointed Wendy." Grey's voice said, making everyone look at the door, the dark haired sophomore lent against the doorframe in nothing but a pair of shorts, "what? Sad you couldn't spend the night with Romeo?"

Wendy blushed, "well…uh…I…"

"Oh shut up Grey!" Natsu snapped at him,

"Yeah, shut up Grey!" Happy said, flying around in the air.

"What are you here for?" Natsu asked.

"What? I can't come to see Lisanna?" Grey asked.

"Grey…you're not wearing any clothes." Lisanna said.

Grey looked down, "Damn it! Not again!" he groaned.

"So why are you here Grey?" Romeo asked.

"Well, Principal Makarov sent me to come get Natsu, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen, since their supposed to be in class right now."

"Then why are you here Ice-freak!" Natsu shouted at him, getting right into his face.

"Because I had a free period Flame Brain!" Grey said, pushing him back.

"Those two never change." Lisanna said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Natsu kicked the door open to Makarov's office, "MAKAROV WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" he shouted with a manic glint in his eye, Happy flying right beside him.<p>

"What the- NATSU WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KICKING MY DOOR IN!" Makarov shouted.

"Well, I thought you wanted to talk to me or somethin'." Natsu said, scratching his head.

"No, I just wanted you to come back to school and go to class!" he said, "Now get to class!"

"Fine," he said, then noticed someone he hadn't seen before, "hey, who's this guy?"

The guy in question had blue hair and a Tattoo that was under and above his right eye.

"This is Jellal Fernandez." Makarov said, "He's a transfer student from Sorciére high school."

"Good evening." Jellal said to Natsu, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I'm Natsu, and this is Happy." Natsu said, pointing his finger at Happy.

"Why are you always the one to be introduced first?" Happy complained.

"Because I'm the one who introduced us!"

"NATSU!" Makarov shouted, "GET TO CLASS!"

"But what if Kallel needs help finding his way around?" Natsu asked.

"His name is Jellal!" Happy said.

"Whatever, what if he needs someone to show him around?"

"Then I'll get Erza or grey to do it!"

"oh come on! I'm so much better at showing people around, PLEASE!"

"FINE!" Makarov shouted, "you can show him around Natsu!"

"Alright!" Natsu said, "Come on Jeffrey! We got a lot of things to show you! RIGHT HAPPY!?"

'HAI SIR!"

Natsu grabbed Jellal's arm and dragged him out of Makarov's office, Makarov let out a sigh, "you can come out now." He said, making the door to his right open, with Igneel stepping out, "sorry about that, I had completely forgotten we were getting a new student today."

"Relax Makarov." Igneel said, walking over to the door and closing it, "accidents happen." He sat down in a chair facing Makarov and put his feet up on the desk, "now, back to our discussion…"

"I told you Igneel, I'm too old to be helping you with your little escapade."

"Come now Makarov, your not that old, and this is for the sake of Balance."

"The Dragon wants balance?" Makarov asked, 'huh, that's a first."

"Come on Makarov." Igneel said, putting a cigarette in his mouth, then lighting it, "I already Got Jude, Metalicana and Gildarts to agree, and I'm sure I can get Macao, Wakaba and Ur to join too."

"Jude and Metalicana I knew you would get, but Gildarts?'

"Yes," he said, taking a puff out of his cigarette, "he's very keen on getting payback for what happened eight years ago."

"be that as it may, I doubt you'll get Macao, Wakaba and Ul, Wakaba and Macao have their Tavern, and all three of them have kids in school, Ul has a pregnant daughter." Makarov suddenly threw a punch at Igneel, putting the cigarette out, "AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SMOKING IN HERE!"

Igneel smiled, "Be careful old man," he said, " that fiery attitude is what got you in trouble when we were younger."

Makarov turned away from him to compose himself, "please Igneel, just leave well enough alone." He said turning around, only to find Igneel gone and the side window open, "I hate when he does that." Makarov muttered.

* * *

><p>"So here's the Cafeteria," Natsu said, leading Jellal into the crowded lunchroom, "we got some pretty good food here, hamburgers, Pizza, sandwiches."<p>

"It's nice." Jellal muttered.

"I know huh," Natsu said, walking over to his usual table, 'let me introduce you to Elfman, Mira Jane, The Three stooges, Cana, and the Ice freak, everyone, this is Jellal."

Elfman, Mira, and Cana waved at Jellal, while Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed and Grey started to complain.

"Three stooges? Really Natsu? That's how you see us?" Freed asked.

"Yeah, we're not Stooges, we're finely tuned athletic machines." Bixlow said, flexing.

"I am not a stooge! I am a beautiful lady!" evergreen shouted.

"Who you calling Ice-freak flame brain!" Grey shouted angrily.

"Wait…where's Erza?" Natsu asked them.

"She had to take care of some things," Cana said boredly, taking a drink from her hip flask.

"Aw man! I wanted to introduce her to Jellal! She loves meeting new people."

"The last person she met that wasn't Lucy she sent to the hospital for looking at her the wrong way." Mira said.

"Exactly! She shows her excitement by using her fists!" Natsu said happily, throwing a few punches into the air.

"Natsu I think you need a serious medical exam." Happy said.

"But I just got one last week!"

Jellal shook his head, _what odd people, _he thought to himself, before turning and walking towards the door, bumping into Erza.

"Hey!" Erza said angrily as her tray slammed into her chest, spilling all of her food to the ground.

"I'm very sorry…" Jellal said, "I wasn't watching where I was going.

Erza stared at Jellal's face, 'Uh…uh…dah…"

"Erza?" Natsu whispered, coming to her side, 'this is where you say, 'your dead meat.'"

Erza punched Natsu in the chin, sending him into one of the tables, "it's quite alright." Erza said to Jellal, "to tell you the truth I wasn't paying attention much myself."

"So we are both at fault." Jellal said, completely ignoring the fact that Erza had just hit Natsu through two tables.

"Yes, well I guess I need to go get another tray." She said, walking back towards the line, starting to take out her wallet.

'Here, let me pay for it." Jellal said, 'since I'm the reason you lost your first tray."

"I thought we established that it was both our faults."

"Yeah, but I didn't have a tray to lose, so I will pay for your food."

She stared at him for a while, then nodded, 'and people say chivalry is dead." She said with a laugh.

Jellal gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Romeo laid n Wendy's hospital bed, Wendy was asleep with her head resting on Romeo's chest, Romeo had his arms around her and was trying to watch TV, But every now and then his eyes would stray down to Wendy's peaceful face. <em>she looks so peaceful… <em>he thought to himself, she let out a soft sigh and burrowed a little deeper into his chest.

"What are you doing in here?" someone asked, Romeo looked up and saw Levy walking in.

"Hey Levy." he whispered, "me and Wendy were watching TV and she fell asleep."

"Romeo…' Levy started.

"Honest! Nothing else happened." He said, holding his hand up.

Levy raised an eyebrow, "I think this is the first time I've seen you in bed with a girl and you're both still in your clothes."

"Is it that surprising?"

"Romeo, we both knows how you are."

"I know, to be honest that's what I wanted to do with Wendy, but then I started hanging out with her and…she's just different."

"Romeo…' Levy said, "Wendy's a sweet, innocent girl, if you do anything to hurt her-"

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt her." Romeo said, "I promise."

Levy sighed, "Just be careful Romeo." she whispered, "I'll see you later."

Romeo watched her leave and let out a sigh, _I can change…maybe…_

* * *

><p>Levy walked down an alley towards her house, "I hate coming down here." She muttered, 'It's all dark and scary, but it's the fastest way home."<p>

"Fast you say?" Someone said, making Levy turn around, three guys's stood behind her, "well, lets make it a little longer."

Levy took a few steps back, "uh…uh…" she whispered, then bumped into someone, she turned around, two more guy's were blocking her escape.

"What's in the bag girly?" one asked, reaching for her bag.

Levy pulled her bag back, "Y-you stay away!" she said, 'or…or I'll do something really bad!"

"Yeah sure, just give us the bag girly!" he shouted.

Suddenly a shadow darted out and punched the one talking right through a fence, the others looked shocked at the man now standing where their leader stood only a few seconds ago, "pickin' on a shrimp like her?" Gajeel's menacing voice growled, his red eyes glaring at the four remaining thugs, "not really a fair fight is it?"

"H-Hey man, stay back!" one shouted, pulling out a switchblade, "we got weapons!"

As soon as he said that the other three pulled out various weapons, a pipe, a chain and a bat.

Gajeel smirked and walked up to the one with the knife, he pulled it out of the guy's hand and looked at it, he put his thumb on the blade and pushed, the blade broke off easily, "cheap metal." He said.

"Gotcha! "The one with the pipe shouted, swinging it at Gajeel's back, it hit and then bent, Gajeel turned around, "that kinda tickled." He said, and then punched the guy, sending him right into the guy with the chain.

"This guy's a monster!" he shouted. Running off, the other three close behind.

"And stay out punks!" he shouted, "Stupid thugs." he turned to Levy, "you alright shrimp?"

"Yeah, I'm fi…wait a minute, why did you help me!"

"…You were in trouble, so I thought you needed help…"

"Why would you care? You attacked me, Droy, and Jet!"

He looked down at her, "I wasn't planning on involving you on that."

"Well, you did." She said, crossing her arms, "what? Did you think if you saved me then you'd be forgiven?'

"I ain't lookin' for forgiveness shrimp!" he said angrily, "I just don't light 5 on 1 odds, and don't say that's bullshit."

"It is isn't it?" she asked, "I mean, why would a thug like you care about odds."

"When I fight, I never have the advantage in numbers." He said, "why am I explaining this to you! I'm out of here." He turned and started walking away.

"T-thanks Gajeel!" Levy said, "thank you for helping me."

Gajeel stopped and looked back at Levy, "don't expect me to save you all the time Shrimp." He muttered, and kept walking.


	9. just a few things happening

Grey walked through the streets, his hands in his pockets, he kept looking around, and trying to figure out what street he was on.

"You look a little lost Fullbuster." A familiar voice said, grey looked up and saw Cana sitting on the roof, a beer bottle in her hand.

"Cana," he said with a smile, "thought you'd be past out by now."

"Eh I only got Coors light, stuff barely gives me a buzz."

Grey nodded, walking over to the house she was sitting on, "why are you still up Cana?"

"Well I saw you walk past here about three times in the past hour, so I decided to wait until you walk by again to find out what you're trying to find."

"I'm actually trying to find my way home," Grey said, "I don't usually hang out on this side of town."

"Yeah I know," Cana said, "the only time you come to this side is when you hang out here."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So what are you doing here?" Cana asked.

"I was hanging out with that one girl from Phantom High." Grey said, "um…Juvia."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah, she called me and I went over, mostly to find out how she got my number."

"Did…did you two do…do anything?"

"Na, just watched TV, she kept making googlie eyes at me and I got weirded out so I left."

"Oh…that's good," she mumbled, "I mean…that's…uh…you know…"

"What's wrong Cana?" Grey asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong with me, I'm just…you know tired."

"Well then you might want to get some sleep." Grey said.

"Y-yeah…do you know how to get back home?"

"Now that I know I'm on your street, yeah I know how to get home." Grey said, "Sweet Dreams Cana."

"Sweet Dreams Grey." She mumbled, and then climbed back through her open window.

Grey waited until she disappeared and smiled, he put his hands in his pocket and walked down the street, whistling a soft tune.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into an old diner, not many people were there, just a few who were sitting having a small bite to eat before they headed home, she zipped up her hoodie and put the hood over her head, she sat down at a table and looked at the menu.<p>

"Hey, Princess, what you doing here?"

Lucy looked up and saw Laxus walking over from the entrance, his hands in his pockets, "not many times we see royalty in this part of town." Laxus said.

"Oh…well…I was just walking around, and I got hungry, and this place looked like a good place to eat so…"

"no need to explain yourself to me Blondie." He said, sitting across from her.

"What are you doing out here so late Laxus?" she asked.

"Just got off of work at the mine," He said, "Decided to get myself some food."

She nodded.

"So, this is what the princess looks like outside of her natural habitat," Laxus said, "simple, yet sexy."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious," he said, "I've seen you so many times in designer clothes, or some girly dress, but you in this? Simple jeans and a T-shirt, tied together with a hoodie, it looks so well on you."

She blushed a little, 'thanks, but it's not like you haven't seen me in this get up before."

"I know," he said.

"What would you two love birds like to eat?" the waiter asked, walking up to them.

"Oh, we're not together, we're just friends." Lucy said.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "I'll take the usual Rob." he said.

He nodded, and then looked at Lucy.

"The same." She said.

He nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"So what is your usual Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"Chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a Coca-Cola."

"Wow, that sounds really good." She muttered.

He nodded, "that's why I always order it."

She nodded, "so you work at the mine?" she asked.

"Yep, I repair the electrical equipment, work a jackhammer, and at times a pickaxe."

"Wow, sounds hard." She said.

"It is, but its good money," he said, leaning back in his chair, "otherwise I wouldn't be doing it."

She nodded, "do you work every day?"

'Most days," he said, "Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays I have off."

"Well, that's good for you."

He nodded, Rob brought their food by and put it in front of them, "thanks Rob," Laxus said as the old man walked away, "so what do you do Princess? Do you sit in your tower all day, waiting for someone to come save you?"

'No," she muttered, "I do homework, and study…"

He nodded, "well at least you'll go to college." He said, cutting into his steak.

She nodded, and then quietly ate her steak; both of them ate quietly for another fifteen minutes, until Rob came with the check, Lucy started to reach for her purse but Laxus pulled his wallet out first, "I got this Princess," he said, "I'll pay for your dinner, and I got the tip."

"That's not fair to you," she said.

"Doesn't have ta be," he said, putting the money down, "consider this a date."

She blushed, "uh…um…thanks…"

"Now come on." He said, "I ain't gonna let you walk home alone in this neighborhood."

'I don't need protection."

"I don't care Princess," he said, "it's a dangerous neighborhood and I'm not going to let you walk around alone."

"Fine." She muttered, standing and walking out, Laxus just smirked and followed her out, the two walked together down the street, "so where do you live Laxus?" she asked.

"I live with my granddad," he said, "above the café named Fairy Tail."

"Oh I love that café," she said with a smile, "I always order the Irish Delight, the one with the Hash browns and the fried eggs."

"Really?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, and the chef always makes them perfectly."

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'm the chef."

Lucy looked at him stunned, "Really?"

"Yeah, I work in the mornings."

She smiled, "well, maybe I should start going in the mornings more often."

"Maybe," he said, "just don't make me work too much."

Lucy laughed, causing Laxus to give a small smile, he was going to say something else, but a flash of lightning and pouring rain cut him off.

"Oh my god!" Lucy screamed, shocked at the rain.

Laxus quickly took off his leather jacket and puts it around her, keeping her sheltered from the rain, but soaking him to the bone, "come on." He said, and the two started running down the street, not stopping until they got to Lucy's house.

"Come inside!" Lucy shouted over the rain.

"Are you crazy!?" he shouted back.

"Just come in!" she shouted again, and pulled him inside with her.

"What if your dad wakes up and finds me here?" Laxus asked.

"Don't worry, he's on a business meeting in California, won't be back until next week."

"Alright then…" he muttered.

"Now come on, lets get you out of these wet clothes." She said, leading him up the stairs towards her fathers' room.

"You sure me and your dad wear the same size?"

"He's the only one in this house who wears men's clothes, so unless you want to wear one of my shirts…."

"Never mind," Laxus said, "just get me some clothes."

"Alright," Lucy said, opening up her dads' room, it was perfectly clean with everything in its place, "sit down on the bed, I'll get you the clothes." She went into her dads closet and grabbed a white shirt and some sweat pants, she came back and found Laxus still standing up with his shirt off, 'whoa…" she mumbled, turning red.

"What?" he asked, "If I sat on the bed it would've gotten wet."

"Um…right…so here's the clothes." She said, her eyes looking over every inch of his chest, her eyes lingering for a little while on his tattoo

"You like what you see?" he asked softly.

She looked up at his eyes, "Um…I…uh…" she stuttered, looking down.

He smiled and lifted her chin up, "what's the matter princess? Can't find the right words?"

Lucy blushed a little, "I-I…I…"

"Stop stuttering." He said, and kissed her, Lucy stiffened a little and then leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Laxus, the two fell back and landed on the bed with a thump.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Wendy asked, looking up from her desk and towards the hall, "Carla?"<p>

"Wasn't me Wendy," she said, sitting up from the bed.

"I wonder what it was…" she mumbled, standing up, she slowly walked towards the door, but before she opened the door she heard a knock at her window, she turned and walked over to the window and opened it, Romeo was sitting on the roof with a big grin on his face, "oh, Romeo, I guess that was you that I heard a little while ago."

"Yeah, sorry, I was trying to be quiet," he said, scratching his head.

She smiled, "well come on in Romeo." She said. Moving out of the way.

'Now hold on just a minute!" Carla shouted, flying in front of Romeo before he could climb in, "Wendy, it is a bad idea to let this ruffian into this room!"

"Carla it's fine!" Wendy said.

"I'll have to disagree child," she said, "now shoo! Shoo!" she said, moving her paws at Romeo, as if trying to ward off a fly.

"Carla stop!" Wendy exclaimed, pulling the cat away from the window, 'why are you being so rude!"

"Wendy, he is not a good match for you, he will do nothing but bring you trouble."

"He's not bad Carla, you don't even know him."

"I've heard what they've been saying about him." She said, "I am only doing what is best for you.'

"You don't always know what's best for me!" Wendy said.

"Oh really? If I didn't look out for you you'd be neck deep in trouble!"

"I don't need you looking out for me Carla, I can look after myself." Wendy said firmly.

"Well…well fine, if that's how you want it!" Carla said, "I'm leaving!" she flew out the window, zooming past Romeo.

Wendy looked down, "I can leave, if you want." Romeo said.

"No," Wendy said softly, taking his hand, "don't leave."

"Are you sure?" Romeo asked, "That was a pretty big fight."

"I'm sure," Wendy said, "Carla was just blowing off steam."

"You sure?'

"Positive." She said.

* * *

><p>Jude Heartfillia walked into an abandoned factory, he walked up a set of stairs and into what was once an old rec room, four people were already there, sitting around a table"We all here?" Jude asked, looking around the table.<p>

"We're only missing Igneel, Metallicana, and Makarov," Ur said.

"They better hurry," Wakaba said, lighting a cigarette, "I'm tired."

"Same here, and we got to open up shop early," Macao muttered.

"Relax, we're here," Igneel said, walking through the back, followed by a large heavy set man in biker gear, his black hair was long and shaggy and one of his eyes was covered in an eye patch.

"What about Makarov?" Ur asked.

"He decided not to join in our endeavor." Igneel said.

"And what exactly is our endeavor Igneel?" Ur asked.

"Do you remember the gang Oracion?" he asked.

"Yeah, the ones that run most of the illegal trading in town." Macao said, "so what?"

"They're also the same gang that attacked us when we were younger." Igneel said, "The ones that almost killed Gildarts.'

Gildarts looked up from where he was sitting, "those bastards took an arm and a leg from me," he said, "Literally, I want payback."

"You'll get it friend," Metallicana growled, "I'm sure of it."

"Yes, but we won't be attacking them head on like we usually would." Igneel said, "We need to be smart about this, weaken them as much as we can before we hit the main group."

"That's a lot of work for seven people." Macao said.

"Then we better get started." Igneel said.


	10. Wendy's got a brother

Laxus slowly woke to the sound of birds chirping, "what the hell," he mumbled, "I can't hear birds from the basement…" he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, he looked to his side and found Lucy asleep, curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder, 'what…the hell…happened last night…" he muttered, "Lucy…hey Lucy wake up…'

Lucy stirred, "not right now Laxus," she mumbled, turning over, then her eyes shot open, she sat up, clutching the covers to her chest, "Laxus…" she muttered, "did we really…"

"Yeah," he said. "It appears like that."

She laid down again, "so…what now?"

"Don't know…what's today?"

"Saturday.'

"Well…I don't have to work today…" he looked at her, 'How about lets just stay in bed."

"So…I can go back to sleep?" she asked.

"That's what I'm going to do."

She smiled, 'Sounds good," she moved around a little and got into a comfortable position, resting her head back on his chest and burrowing into it a little, Laxus smiled and put his arms around her, they were back to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Wendy stood in the kitchen, cooking up some breakfast; Romeo was standing behind her, waiting for toast to come out.<p>

"How many eggs do you want?" Wendy asked.

"Two," he said.

"Scrambled or poached?"

"Scrambled." He said.

"Are you going to want a pancake?"

"Sure." Romeo looked at her, "how'd you learn how to cook?"

"My mother taught me." she said.

"Awesome." He said, "So…where's your sister?"

"I don't know," she said, putting the eggs on a plate and handing them to Romeo, "watch the pancakes, I'm going to go wake her up."

* * *

><p>"Alright," he said, watching her walk away, he looked at the eggs and then cut into them, taking a bite, "man these are good!" he said.<p>

Wendy walked into her sisters room, "where is she?" she muttered, then she heard someone snoring, she walked up to her father's door, 'he's not home…" she muttered, she opened the door and gasped, seeing Laxus and Lucy asleep on her father's bed, their clothes scattered around the room, "LUCY?"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at her sister, "hey Wendy…" she mumbled sleepily, "what's up?"

"Um…I was just wondering if you two wanted some breakfast."

"I'll take some eggs," Lucy said, "you know how I like them right?"

"Yeah… what about Laxus?"

Lucy shook him awake, "what do you wan for breakfast?" she mumbled.

"Pancakes," he said and fell back to sleep.'

"There you go." She said, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Okay…"

"Can I have some toast?" someone asked, making both Laxus and Lucy completely wake up and look around.

'NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BED!?" Laxus shouted at the salmon haired boy lying next to the couple with his hands behind his head.

"Well, I came to see if you guy's wanted to hang out, but you were asleep, so I was waiting until you woke up."

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed hitting him with a lamp.

Natsu ran out and hid behind Wendy, who closed the door.

"So…can I still have some toast?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, lets go check on Romeo, make sure he didn't burn the kitchen down.

"Oh come on, he's not that unlucky right?"

* * *

><p>Romeo stood confused in the middle of the kitchen with his clothes singed and covered in the foam from the fire extinguisher.<p>

"I told you to watch the pancakes." Wendy said.

"Well…the eggs kind of distracted me." Romeo muttered, "They were really good."

Wendy smiled, "I'm glad they were good," she said, cleaning off the stove and starting up another batch of pancakes.

"Those pancakes smell really good!" Natsu said, standing behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Wendy smiled, "They'll be just as good too."

"These smell like the kind ma used to make." Natsu said smiling.

"Really?" she asked, 'hope they taste as good." She put them on a plate and put them on the table, "go ahead and eat Natsu," she said, making more pancakes for Laxus.

Natsu bit into them, "they are just like ma used to make!" he said in awe.

"Haha Natsu." Wendy said.

"No I'm serious!" he said.

"Hey Natsu," Laxus grumbled, walking out from the stairs, holding happy by the scruff of his neck, "is this your cat?"

' I went in there looking for Carla, but I couldn't find her, instead I found Laxus eating Lucy's face!"

Laxus tossed Happy towards Natsu; Happy took flight and hovered over Natsu.

"What were you saying Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Just that these pancakes taste exactly like my mom used to make, chocolate chip, dash of cinnamon…"

"That's exactly how I made it…" she said, "What's your mother's name Natsu?"

"Grandeeny." He said, standing up.

"M-My mother's name is Grandeeny." Wendy said.

Laxus looked at the two, "you two do look alike…" he said.

"Natsu has a little sister?" Romeo said.

Lucy walked down the stairs, "what's going on?" she asked.

"We just found out something amazing!" Happy shouted, flying around Natsu, "Natsu and Wendy are related!"

"Really?" Lucy asked stunned.

"It seems like it." Wendy said.

"I knew it." Natsu said, "I knew me and you were related."

"How did you know?" Wendy asked.

"I remember you when I was little, it was after our parents had a rough patch in their marriage, dad had taken me and mom had taken you, they were trying to get us to connect after so long…but there was a car crash…"

"A car crash that killed our mother…" Wendy whispered.

"And made you loose your memory." Romeo said.

Wendy sat down, "I've…I've gotten some memories back…" she whispered, "Natsu…I keep remembering a tall man with red hair…do you know who it is."

"Sounds like my dad, he probably tried to get custody of you, even though you weren't his child."

"Oh…" Wendy said, "but…why would he want custody of me?"

Natsu shrugged, "don't know."

"Well…it looks like Natsu's apart of our family…somehow." Lucy said.

"That's right! That means I can crash here any time I want!" Natsu shouted.

"No, you can't." Lucy said.

"Can I visit during Christmas?"

"Maybe."

"And Thanksgiving!" happy shouted.

"No, you two eat ten times your body weight."

"Aw…"

"oh yeah," Happy said, turning to Wendy, "where's Carla?"

"I don't know," Wendy, said, "she left last night, after we got into a fight."

"Why were you two fighting?" Lucy asked, "You two never fight."

'Just over…some stuff…"

"Well, I'm going to go find her, and maybe change her mind about whatever it is you two were fighting about!" He shot out of an open window, flying high into the sky to find Carla.

Wendy sighed, "well Natsu," she said, "you're my brother.'

"Yeah," Natsu said, "so now I can say this."

"Say what?" Romeo asked.

Natsu stood up and grabbed Romeo by the shirt, fire seemed to come around Natsu and his eyes were feral, "you hurt my sister and I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Uh…Laxus…help!" Romeo whispered.

"Yeah sure," he said, pushing Natsu to the side, he grabbed Romeo by the shirt and hauled him up so that they were eye level, "you hurt my girlfriends sister and I'll kick your ass." He growled menacingly.

"I meant help me, not Natsu!" he croaked, "Wendy? Lucy?"

"No, I think this is good," Lucy said, "Now you know for sure what will happen if you break my sister's heart."

"I can't control these two Romeo, sorry." Wendy said.

"HELP!"

* * *

><p>Happy walked down a sidewalk with his head hanging low.<p>

"Happy!" Lisanna shouted, running over to the small blue cat, "why do you look so down?"

"Carla ran away…and I can't find her so now she can't make up with Wendy." He said sadly.

"Carla…is that the white exceed with a bow on her tail?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

"She's up on top of the high school." She said.

"Thanks Lisanna!" Happy said, flying off.

Lisanna smiled, "any time happy!" she said, she turned around and almost ran into someone, "oh, sorry sir…" she said, looking up into the face of Igneel.

"no problem ma'am." He said pleasantly, "wait a second…your that girl that was in a coma right? Friends with Natsu Dragneel?"

"Well… a little more than friends…" she mumbled.

He reached into his coat and gave her a small box, "could you please give this to him?"

"Um…sure." She said, taking the box, she looked at the ordinary looking box, 'but…why couldn't you…" she looked back up but Igneel was gone.

* * *

><p>Carla sat on top of the high school, looking down at the street.<p>

"Carla!" Happy said, landing on top of the high school.

"Tomcat…" she said, turning to him, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright." He said, sitting down next to her, "I heard you and Wendy had a fight."

"Who told you that." Carla muttered.

"Wendy did." He said, "What were you two fighting about?"

"Romeo," Carla said, "he's just…he's not right for Wendy."

"Shouldn't Wendy be the one to decide that?" Happy asked.

'I…I know… But..."

"You need to trust her judgment." Happy said, "if Romeo wasn't good for Wendy, then Wendy wouldn't go out with him, right?'

"Maybe…" she said.

'So don't worry." Happy said.

"But…what if she's made a mistake?"

"Then she'll learn from that mistake." Happy said.

She sighed, "Maybe I was overreacting…a bit."

"Great! Now you and Wendy can be friends again!"

"Maybe…I'm going to give her some space for a while…just to make sure I don't make her madder."

'Alright." He said, looking ahead at the setting sun.

'Tomcat…"

"Yeah Carla?"

"Why did you come find me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you Tomcat." She said.

"Welcome…and my name is Happy, not Tomcat."

"of course…I'm sorry Happy." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Jellal walked Erza out of a movie theatre, "that was a good movie," Erza said, 'thanks for inviting me Jellal."<p>

He gave a small half-smile, "wouldn't have been fun to watch it by myself." He said.

She nodded as they walked. Jellal slowly put his hand into Erza's.

Erza smiled a little, "so, you used to go to Sorciére high school?" she asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't a very good school so I moved here, to go to Fairy High, I hear it's the best."

"It is." She said, "There's a lot of wonderful people here."

"I met some of them." He said, 'though that Natsu fella…is kind of weird."

"He get's exited easily." She said.

Jellal smiled, then saw something, "Erza…I have to go." He said, his voice becoming slightly emotionless.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hearing his voice change.

"Nothing," he said, 'I'll call you later, okay?"

"That's fine." She said with a smile.

He smiled a little and gave her a small kiss on her cheek and then turned and walked down the alley.

Erza smiled and turned, walking the other way towards her street.

Jellal walked a little farther down the alley, then stopped.

'If you wanted to know what I was doing, all you had to do was call." Jellal growled.

"Sorry Jellal." A blonde haired teen said, walking out, "just thought calling would get rid of the mood with you and Erza."

Jellal glared at him. "What do you want Sho?" he asked.

" Time for work Jellal," Sho said.


	11. gift

Lucy walked down the hall, Levy and Wendy beside her.

"So you and Laxus are a thing now?" Levy asked.

"Yep," Lucy said.

"You should've seen them Saturday morning." Wendy said.

"Shut up Wendy," Lucy grumbled to her sister.

"Ooh, what happened Saturday morning?" Levy asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"what's going on guy's?" Jet and Droy asked, walking up.

'just talking about Lucy and Laxus." Levy said.

"what about them?"

"There a couple now." Wendy said.

"Really!" Droy asked stunned, "but…he's like a bully!"

"no he's not!"lucy said, 'he's actually really sweet."

"Yeah…sure he is…" Jet muttered.

"he is!"

"come on guy's enough," Levy chastised, "lets get to class, the bells about to ring."

As if to prove her point, the bell gave out a shrill ring, making the hallways slowly flood with students.

Lucy turned from Droy and Jet and walked away, going into her first period class, she got into her seat beside Laxus, who was already there and was leaning back, his eyes closed, "why you so mad Princess?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"just Jet and Droy, they were being stupid."

He cracked an eye open, "Stupid how?" He growled, "what did they do? Do I need to kick there asses?"

"n-no nothing like that," Lucy said quickly.

He gave her a one-eyed look, then closed the eye, "you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt ya, right?"

"I know Laxus."

"good,"

"Class!" Mr. Capricorn said, walking in, "we have two new students today, meet, Ms. Lockhart and Mr. Redfox."

Laxus's eyes shot open and he looked ahead, standing in front of them, wearing the Fairy high uniforms were Gajeel and Juvia.

"Juvia is happy to meet you all." Juvia said, dipping her head with a smile.

Gajeel just looked around with a bored expression, "Sup." He muttered.

Laxus clenched his fists, _this prick joined our high school? _He thought angrily to himself, around him everyone was glaring at Gajeel, their anger apparent.

"you two can sit back beside Jet and Droy for now." Capricorn said, "welcome to Fairy High you two."

Gajeel walked to the back and sat down, Juvia hesitated for a while, then followed suite.

"how did they get admitted?" Lucy asked Laxus softly.

'I don't know," Laxus growled, "but it'll be corrected soon."

* * *

><p>Gajeel walked through the grounds of Fairy High, his hands in his pockets.<p>

'HEY!" someone shouted, making Gajeel turn around, Jet and Droy were standing behind him, fists clenched, behind them was Levy, trying to hide behind Droy.

"what do you want?" Gajeel asked rudely.

"we want you off this campus." Jet said.

"yeah, you got some nerve joining this school." Droy growled.

"look, can't we just let bygones be bygones? Water under the bridge right?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"you bastard…"

"Jet, Droy, don't…" Levy whispered.

"after what he did to you? Hell no!" Jet said, running towards Gajeel and punching him, Droy followed Suit, kicking Gajeel down and stomping into his stomach.

"Stop guys!" Levy shouted, then realized something, _why isn't Gajeel fighting back?_

Gajeel stood up, "that all you got?" he muttered.

"Just getting started." Droy said, he punched Gajeel in the stomach and kneed him in the face as he doubled over, Jet hit his legs out from under him and drove his elbow into Gajeel's chest, winding the large man.

"he's…he's trying to gain our trust…" Levy whispered, someone suddenly pushed past her, going towards them, "Laxus?"

at hearing Laxus's name both Jet and Droy stopped and looked behind them, Laxus walked towards them, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked, glaring at Gajeel.

"we were just…" Droy started

"shut it, I know what you were doing," Laxus said, walking over to Gajeel, "you were breaking in the new kid right?"

"uh…right…" Jet mumbled.

Laxus looked down at Gajeel, who was kneeling, breathing hard, 'here buddy let me help you up," he said, holding his hand out.

Gajeel looked at his hand, then at Laxus, he slowly took the hand.

Laxus's hand suddenly tightened and he pulled Gajeel up, driving his fist into Gajeel's Chin, he started to fall but Laxus pulled him back up and punched him under his chin, this time he let go of his hand and let Gajeel slam into the ground, he walked forward and started stomping on Gajeel's chest, Gajeel grunted in pain but didn't try and fight back.

"H-hey Laxus calm down man." Droy said.

"yeah, I think he's had enough." Jet said.

"no he hasn't, he started that whole Fiasco with Phantom high, so I'm gonna give him his reward for pissing me off!" Laxus snarled, continuing to pound into Gajeel.

"Laxus stop!" Levy shouted, running forward and grabbing Laxus's arm.

"why you little…" he started, turning around with his fist clenched, he swung at Levy but before he could actually punch her Gajeel grabbed his fist, effectively stopping him, "tryin' to hit girls eh?" He growled, "my pops taught me never to do that, thought everyone knew, you must be an exception right?"

Laxus glared at him, then ripped his hand out of gajeel's, "watch your back redfox." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Gajeel stood there, blood coming out of his mouth and nose, bruises and jagged cuts covered his arms and face, his breathing was labored and raspy.

"Gajeel…" levy started.

"Just stay away from me," he growled, walking away.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lisanna were on the rooftop of the school, looking out across the city of Magnolia, "it's so peaceful…" Lisanna mumbled, resting her head against Natsu's chest.<p>

'it is isn't it?" Natsu asked, 'no loud cars driving by, birds chirping, the sea softly lapping at the shores, it's nice."

She nodded.

"almost reminds me of when me and my father would train out in the mountains, sometimes, just before dawn it would get so serene and quiet that me and him would just sit there, and take it all in."

she smiled, 'Sounds nice." She mumbled.

He nodded, "it was."

She watched the sun slowly setting over the horizon, "oh, Natsu," she started, "I forgot to give this to you." She pulled out the small box that Igneel had given her, and handed it over to Natsu.

"what is this?" he asked curiously, trying to open the lid.

"some man gave it to me and told me to give it to you, said it was urgent."

He opened the lid and looked inside his face went from Curious to shock within a second. "w-who gave this to you?"

"some red haired man, he looked kind of scary, why? What is it?"

he slowly reached into the box and pulled out a necklace, the chain was a half-inch thick, the pendant was a silver dragon holding what looked like a ruby.

"wow…" she said in awe, "it's pretty…"

"It's my father's…" Natsu whispered, making Lisanna look at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Grey and Cana ate breakfast in the cafeteria, "where is everyone?" Cana asked.<p>

"don't know, I think Natsu and Lisanna are eating on top of the school today."

"probably…but everyone else?"

'I have no idea." Grey said.

Erza walked in with Jellal, "hey guy's," Erza said.

"hey Erza, do you know where everyone is?"

"Nope, not at all." She said.

Grey looked down, 'where is everyone? Usually they're all here by now."

"maybe they're dealing with something right now." Jellal said.

"GUY'S!" Natsu shouted, running into the room, a necklace in his hands, "Guy's the craziest thing just happened!"

"what?" Erza asked concerned.

"I got a necklace!"

"THAT'S NOT CRAZY!"

"The necklace itself isn't crazy, but the fact that it's his father's is!" Lisanna gasped, running in after him.

Erza and Grey looked at him stunned, "But…your father…"

"yeah I know he disappeared, but he took this necklace with him!"

"so, he just appeared, gave you the necklace, and left."

"he gave me the necklace, and I didn't even know it was him at the time!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"so…is he back?" Grey asked.

"I don't know…" Natsu mumbled, "all I know is that this necklace is his."

"what is the meaning of the necklace?" Erza said, "is it a family heirloom…a gift from a friend?"

"my mother gave it o my father on their wedding night."

"Wow…"

what's going on?" Lucy asked, walking in with an angry looking Laxus.

"Natsu found out his father is back,"

"no he's not," Natsu said, "if he were back he would've given me this necklace himself."

"what the hell are you talkin' about Salamander?" Gajeel growled, walking over.

"Gajeel! You'll never guess!"

"I don't want to guess, just tell me!"

"my dad might be coming back soon!"

"what? Didn't he disappear!?"

"Yeah! But he sent me this!" he held up the necklace, "so I know he's coming back!"

"why do you care anyway Redfox," Laxus growled, glaring at Gajeel.

"it's my uncle he's talkin' about," Gajeel said.

"Uncle?" Lucy asked.

"yeah, Gajeel and Natsu are related by Natsu's mother, Grandeeny was Gajeel's dad's sister, his name was Metallicana." Happy said, chewing on a fish.

"who named these people?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know."

"so now what Natsu?" Erza asked, "are you going to try and track down Igneel?"

"no, if he gave me this, then that means he's close to just coming home anyways."

"so your going to wait?" Grey asked.

"yeah!" Natsu said, "I can't wait to tell Wendy, I know she's been wanting to meet him to find out more about our mother…where is she by the way?"

* * *

><p>Wendy opened her eyes, staring at the clock across from her, "Romeo…" she mumbled, turning over in the bed, coming face to face with her boyfriend, "we overslept again…"<p>

Romeo sat up, exposing his bare chest, he looked around his room then at the clock, "eight…I don't think we'll get pardoned for this one."

Wendy nodded, clutching the covers to her chest, "I don't even feel like going to school right now," she mumbled, "I'm feeling kind of sick."

'well, that covers you not going…" Romeo shrugged, "I can take another detention." He laid back down and put his arms around her, bringing her close.

Wendy let out a contented sigh, "lucy would kill me if she found out…" she mumbled.

"do you still tell her you're staying the night at Chelia's?" Romeo asked.

"yeah, had to convince Chelia to play along though."

He nodded, "she still doesn't like me huh?"

"yeah, but she's warming up to you."

He nodded.

Wendy suddenly sat up and got out of the bed, retrieving her clothing.

"where are you going?" he asked.

'well, I think I should get home before Lucy so she can just think I really was sick." Wendy said, straigtening her shirt.

He sighed, "alright then, guess I'll see you later."

Wendy smiled and walked over to Romeo, "you know…I really love you." She said.

Romeo looked at her stunned, "I-I love you too." He said hesitantly.

"oh no, did I say it too soon?" she asked worriedly.

'No, you didn't Wendy, don't worry." He said with a smile, he brought her close and kissed her, "I'll see you later okay."

she smiled, "alright.' And with that she turned and left.

The smile left Romeo's face and he fell back, "oh man…" he muttered, 'I'm in too deep…"

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into her house, at lunch,"Wendy? Are you home?"<p>

"I'm in my room," she said.

Lucy walked into her room and found Wendy in her pajamas, "What's wrong Wendy?"

"Just feeling a little under the weather." She said, "I'm a little better now, but I still feel sick."

"oh, well that's too bad." Lucy said, trying to catch Wendy in a lie, 'I was just about to make your favorite food, spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread."

Wendy visibly cringed at the sound of food, she held her stomach ,"please don't talk about it," she groaned, trying to hide further under the covers.

"you really are sick aren't you?" she asked, walking over and putting her hand on wendy's forehead, "you don't have a fever, probably just a stomach bug."

Wendy turned over, "I just want to go to sleep." She said.

"Well then sleep, I'll get your homework for today."

"thanks Lucy…"

Lucy nodded and walked out, "try to get some sleep Wendy." She said, she walked out the front door and accidentally stepped on a letter, "whoops…" she picked it up and looked at it, it was addressed to Wendy, she quickly ran in and put it on the table. Then she ran back out.

**And that's the chapter, don't know how I'm going to incorporate the battle of fairy tail, but I'll figure it out before too long, if you guy's have any ideas for the story feel free to share it, i'll give a shout out to you.**


	12. this is why no one likes him

Natsu looked at his father's necklace, _why would dad give this to Lisanna? _He thought to himself, _I know she's my girlfriend, but why not just give it to me?_

"Hey Natsu," Cana said walking up.

"Hey drunk." Natsu muttered, still looking at the necklace.

Cana sat down, "So, you're still looking at that Necklace."

"I don't understand why he didn't just give it to me." He said, "I mean…I am his son right?"

"Maybe he's doing something dangerous and doesn't want to drag you into it."

"So now he's taking away fun too!"

Cana shook her head, "you're such an idiot Natsu." She muttered, "Have you seen grey?"

"No, I haven't seen the ice-freak," Natsu said, "maybe he's with that one chick…um…Juvia."

"What?" she asked, "but…he said we were going out to lunch today…"

"Maybe he lied."

Cana looked down.

"Cana!" Grey shouted, running in breathing hard.

"Grey? Why are you running?" she asked.

"I…was late…" he gasped, "teacher held us after class because Loke kept interrupting class."

"Why did you run?" Natsu asked, "you never run when you're late for study time with me."

"Because your not that important." He said, then turned to Cana, "you ready?"

She nodded with a smile, 'yes, I am."

Natsu watched them both leave, then turned and looked back at the necklace.

'Natsu!" Lucy shouted, running in.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Wendy won't come out of her room."

* * *

><p>Natsu walked up to Wendy's door, he and Lucy had ran over to the house as soon as Lucy had told him, 'Wendy! It's Natsu, can I come in."<p>

'Go away," Wendy said miserably.

"Wendy if you don't open the door I'm going to either break it down, or burn it down." He said.

'No you won't." she mumbled.

Natsu took out a lighter, and clicked it on, "think about who you're talking to Wendy."

There was a moment of silence, then the door slowly opened, showing a miserable Wendy.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu asked stepping in.

'Nothing," she sniffed, wiping her eyes, "nothing's wrong."

"Wendy, don't lie to me," he said, staring at her with level eyes.

Wendy's eyes started to water up, then she sobbed and put her arms around Natsu, "Romeo broke up with me."

Natsu got angry, _that low down son of a bitch! _He thought, he put his arms around Wendy, "I'm sorry little sis, but he isn't worth crying over."

"I know," She sniffed, "I know he's not worth crying over…so why am I still crying!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Calm down Wendy," Natsu said softly, "it'll be alright."

Wendy kept crying, then she stopped and let go of Natsu, she ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Wendy?" Natsu started.

"I'm fine," She said weakly.

"She's been throwing up like that for a few weeks now." Lucy said.

"A few weeks, man that's one hell of a stomach bug." Natsu said.

"Natsu I don't think it's a stomach bug." Lucy said.

"Then what would it be?" he asked.

"Natsu, some girls get morning sickness when they get pregnant."

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about it Natsu."

Natsu thought about it, trying to put two and two together.

"Oh my god Natsu really!" Lucy shouted, "She might be pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed.

Wendy walked out of the bathroom, tears still shining in her eyes.

Natsu looked at Wendy then at Lucy, "Lucy, take care of this," he said, "I got some business to take care of with Romeo."

"Natsu don't hurt him." Wendy pleaded.

"Oh I won't, I'm just going to kill him!" Natsu snarled, walking out.

* * *

><p>Macao sat in his tavern counting up the earnings from the last month. "We'll be able to add onto the dance floor."<p>

The door opened and Natsu ran in, "Macao where's your bastard son!" he snarled, "I got a bone to pick with him!"

"Watch your mouth Natsu." Macao said, "I have no idea where my son is, he hasn't come home for about two days."

Natsu groaned in frustration, "you don't know where he is!"

"If I did I would tell you! But I don't know where he is!"

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted, running out.

"What's got him in a twist." Macao muttered, scratching his head.

Natsu ran out the tavern and down the street, intent on finding Romeo, until he came across a seen that pissed him off even more.

A young boy was lying on the ground cowering in the middle of five larger boys.

"Your father was a murderer, that makes you one too!" one shouted, kicking him in the stomach.

"We don't hang out with murderers sons!"

"Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die."

Natsu walked over to them he picked one boy up and tossed him across the playground, making the other four stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Leave this kid alone now," he growled.

"Or what?" one of the boys snarled, earning a punch from Natsu.

"I said scram!"

Instantly the other boys ran off in terror, leaving Natsu with the beaten boy.

The boy sat up, tears streaming down his eyes, 'Thank you," he mumbled.

"Don't thank me." Natsu said, "just don't like bullies."

The boy continued to cry, not even looking up at Natsu.

"Quit that crying." Natsu said, making the boy stop in shock, "did they break anything?"

"No…"

"Did they steal something irreplaceable?"

"No."

"Then what the heck are you crying for?" Natsu asked, looking down at the boy, "the way I see it, you don't have a single reason to be crying." He knelt down beside him, "your legs are still fine, so why don't you stand up, and stand firm on your two legs, if you let them push you down and you stay there then your showing them that your scared, but when they knock you down and you keep standing up to face them, they'll know you have courage."

The boy looked up at him, a small smile coming to his face.

Natsu gave him a grin, "So quit crying and stand on your own two feet, show those bullies that you're not scared."

The boy came to his feet and looked at Natsu, "thanks." He said with a smile.

Natsu nodded, standing up, "you take care kid." He said, turning and walking away.

"My names not kid!" they boy said happily, 'It's Zeref."

Natsu looked back and smiled, "then take care Zeref." He said, running back down the street.

* * *

><p>Romeo sat in Loke's house, looking out the window.<p>

"Romeo, you're still here?" Loke asked, walking up to him.

"Yep," he said.

"So, why did you break up with Wendy?" Loke asked him.

"She was just another conquest," Romeo muttered, "I didn't think anything else of her, and she was starting to get attached, so I broke it off with her before I got in too deep."

"Why do I doubt that Romeo?"

"Just drop it Loke." Romeo grumbled.

Loke smirked, "do you remember when I met Aries," he asked, "I had any girl I wanted, I did whatever I wanted, and when I saw her, all I thought was that there was another girl I had to get with, but after I got to know her, after I stayed with her for a few weeks, I realized that I was falling in love with her."

"So what?" Romeo asked.

"The same thing is happening with you and Wendy."

Romeo looked down, "Just shut up Loke." He said, walking up the stairs, "I'm going to take a nap in the guest room."

"Okay," Loke said, watching the boy walk up the stairs, he heard a knock on his door; he walked over and opened it, "hello? Oh Natsu, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said, "where's Romeo?'

"Hmm, don't think I've seen him today." Loke said, "maybe you should try the school grounds, I know he likes to walk around there when he's thinking."

"Alright, thanks!" Natsu said, running away.

Loke watched him leave, _oh your dead Romeo…_

* * *

><p>Jellal sat at a large round table; his three lieutenants, Wally, Sho, and Simon beside him, across from him were four lieutenants from the gang Oracion.<p>

"So," the boy directly across from Jellal started, he had on a black form fitting shirt and blue jeans, he had earrings dangling from his ears, and his hair was black and white, "what is it that you want from our gang?"

"I want your gang to stay out of my territory Midnight." Jellal said, glaring directly at the boy, " they have encroached too many times on our turf."

"So what?" a boy right beside midnight said, he had on a leather jacket and blue jeans, his hair was hidden underneath a doo rag and sunglass covered his eyes, "if you don't want us on your turf then you should tell your lackies to stay off of our turf Siegrain."

Jellal twitched at his second name, "or perhaps I should go to your mother about this, she'll listen to me after I give her what she wants."

"Why you little-"

"Enough racer," Midnight said, he looked to someone past racer, the boy had red spiky hair and wore a trench coat, "Cobra, what do you think?"

Cobra looked at him, "I don't care," he said, "just get this done, I'm about ready to go home."

"Mhmm…and Angel?" he asked, looking to his left, the girl he was speaking to had short white hair and wore a tube top and short skirt, both looked two sizes too small.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, he's cute enough to listen to." She said, and then smirked, "but I don't think he's strong enough to be giving orders."

"You dare speak down to Siegrain?" Simon snarled, standing up to his full height.

"Stand down Simon," Jellal said calmly.

Midnight smiled at him, "you have no hopes of taking us on now, you're out numbered, there's no chance you can take us on."

Jellal pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, lighting it, he took a deep breath and looked at Midnight, "Really?" he asked, snapping his fingers and making men appear all throughout the meeting hall men appeared, guns at the ready, "I think I have a really good chance of killing you and the men you brought."

On saying this, two men walked in, dragging in two bloodied guards.

Midnight glared furiously at him.

"Now, I ordered them to kill them any way they could, and my men just went crazy." Jellal said, a smile on his face, his hood covering his eyes, making them glow purple in the shade, and made his smile look more cruel then it should have been, "it seems they've been wanting payback, but I ordered them to keep one alive."

A boy was tossed onto the table, he was shaking and crying, "I'm sorry midnight…" He cried, "I couldn't fight them off."

Midnight was on his feet now, "you bastard!" he snarled.

"Jellal looked at him, "this is why you don't mess with the heaven's gang." He said, "This is my message."

"Killing my men! You don't think this will make you a target for us!"

"I am simply repaying what you did to me," he said, "eye for an eye, blood for blood."

Midnight quivered in anger.

"don't worry, I won't kill you and your lieutenants." He looked up, "that would be needless bloodshed." He stood up and straightened his cloak, "I'll leave you to gather your dead." He said, walking out, his men following.

When they were far enough away, Simon looked at him, "That was a ballsy move Jellal."

"they won't respect us if we don't take risks."

"I thought you hated violence." Sho said, his hands behind his head.

"I hate unnecessary violence." Jellal said, "but when you hurt me men, when you hurt my friends, then any violence is necessary."

Simon looked at his face full of rage, "huh, glad your on our side."

Jellal's phone rang and he picked it up, looking at the caller ID, "it's Erza." He said with a smile, answering it, "hello."

"Hey Jellal, where are you?"

"I'm just taking care of a few things at work why?"

"Did you forget already?"

Jellal thought about it, "oh…we had a date tonight didn't we?"

"Yes we did."

"I'm sorry, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sounds good, bye…"

"Bye." Jellal said, hanging up. "I'll see you guy's back at headquarters."

"Jellal." Simon said, making Jellal stop.

"Yes, Simon?"

"You be careful, wouldn't want Erza to get hurt."

Jellal nodded, "I know."

* * *

><p>Laxus and Lucy were in the gym at the high school, Laxus was teaching her how to fight, "now, when you want to deliver a powerful punch, you have to bring your shoulder and arm back." He said, bringing his left arm back, "then you throw it forward with all of your strength." He brought it forward and punched the punching bag, sending it back.<p>

'Okay," she said, stepping forward and trying, her punch barely made the bag move, "like that?'

"Yep, now do it quicker." Laxus instructed, Lucy complied, punching the bag again.

"Faster,"

She punched even faster, her fists becoming a blur.

"Good!" he said with a smirk, "now lets take a rest, we've been at this for hours."

She nodded and walked over to a bench and sat down.

Laxus sat down beside her and looked up at the skylight, moonshine was filtering through, "didn't know it was this late…" he muttered.

Lucy leaned against him, "mhmm…" she said, "we've been hard at work…"

Laxus looked at Lucy, "so, what did you do about your sister? I mean, is she really pregnant?"

"I don't know, I want her to take a pregnancy test, but she won't listen to me."

"Maybe you can get Bisca to talk to her, or maybe even Chelia, I mean Chelia is a nurse."

"Yeah, but if Chelia finds out who she was impregnated by…"

"It shouldn't be too hard to realize who it was." Laxus said.

"True…"

"If she's pregnant you gotta know." He said.

She sighed, "I'll talk to her about it again tomorrow."

Laxus nodded, "now come on, lets get out of here before the janitor comes by and gets mad at us."

She nodded and stood up, they both walked out together, Lucy lacing her hand into his, he pulled it out, "sheesh, keep that girly stuff down." He muttered.

"Oh come on Laxus," she said with a smile, "no ones around to see." She said, leaning against his side, he smiled and put an arm around her, "There, isn't that better ?" she asked.

"Guess it is…" he mumbled.

She laughed a little, making Laxus blush.

A loud crash made Laxus pull his arm off of Lucy and get into a fighting stance, looking around, "what was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea.' Lucy said, looking around.

He heard the sound of breaking glass and an alarm going off, he turned around and saw someone running away from a store, "Hey! Stop!" he shouted, running after them.

"Laxus hold on!" Lucy shouted, trying to keep up with him.

Laxus easily caught up with the short person, grabbing them by the back of their shirt and hauling them up.

'Let me go!" a soft girl voice whined, "please!"

"Don't think so kid." He said, turning her towards him, the young girl had on a large sweater and a beanie that hid her hair, her eyes were a deep green, "why you running away?"

"Just…didn't want to get caught…" she mumbled.

"I'm going to put you down, but don't run, if you run, I'm going to have to run you down again."

She nodded and he put her down, he noticed she was clutching a bag, "what's in the bag?"

"N-nothing." She mumbled.

'Let me see." He said, "If it's nothing then it should be alright for me to see right?"

she hesitated, then handed the bag over.

He looked inside and saw packs of cheese and ham, along with a loaf of bread.

"I was going to pay them back." She said softly, "I even left an IOU note."

He looked at her, "That's not how things work kid, come on." He said, standing up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to the store, so you can apologize to the owner and the cops."

She froze and started taking steps back.

"Don't think about it." He warned and she stopped, 'I'll do all the talking, but you gotta tell me your name."

She hesitated, and then said, "my name is Mavis, Mavis Vermilion." She said.

**welp there we are, took me a while, i kept having writers block. and i finally introduced Mavis and Zeref, please review so i know whether i'm doing good or if i'm sucking it up.**


	13. Igneel's advice

Wendy sat alone in her room, hugging a pillow tight, Chelia sat beside her, it was the day after Romeo broke up with her, "I told you he was no good." Chelia said softly.

"I know," she mumbled.

She sighed, "and you're pregnant too." She looked at Wendy, "what am I going to do with you Wendy?"

"Leave me here to die." She whispered.

Chelia smiled, and put her arm around her friend, "Nah, I love you too much to let you die." She said, "but we need to get you a doctors visit, since your pregnant we need to get things ready."

Wendy felt tears welling up in her eyes, _I screwed up my life, _she thought, _Carla was right, I don't know what's good for me. _Wendy wished Carla was there right then, but Carla hadn't come home since the fight they had about Romeo, a fight Wendy wished had never happened, a fight she wished Carla had won.

Chelia shook her a little, getting her attention, "how about tonight, me and you just sit here and watch movies, eat pizza and ice cream and have a girls night." She said, "I can even invite Bisca and Sue.'

Wendy forced a smile, "Sure, that sounds fun."

* * *

><p>Romeo was making out with some chick he had met at one of Loke's parties, the girl was having fun, but Romeo's heart wasn't in it, he kept comparing her to one person in particular,<p>

_She kisses like she's hungry, _Romeo thought, _no passion at all…not like… _he pushed the girl off of him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you not like making out or something?" she asked.

Romeo didn't say anything; he just stood up and walked to the window.

"Come on, quit being a stick in the mud." She said, walking over to him and putting her arms around him, "we can go to the next level if you're bored."

Romeo tensed,_ she feels…wrong…_ _she's just doing this for fun, not for love, nothing like…_ he shoved her arms off of him, "get out." He muttered.

"What?'

"I said get out!" he snapped, glaring at her.

She took a step back, and then gave an angry huff, "fine," she muttered, grabbing her coat and walking back out to the party.

Romeo slammed the door, leaning against it, _why does she keep popping into my head…_ he thought, _it's like she's haunting me… _he shook his head and grabbed his sweater, then he opened the window and jumped out, making his way down the street with his hands in his pockets.

_She was nothing but a fling, a meaningless hook up, I felt nothing for her, _Romeo thought, _so why do I feel like I'm betraying her right now? _He let out a frustrated groan and kicked a trashcan over, it felt good so he kept kicking it, not aware that tears were rolling off his cheeks and falling to the ground.

"I don't think that can did anything to you kid," a deep voice said, making Romeo stop, he turned to see Igneel standing behind him, "so let it off with a warning."

"who are you." Romeo asked, wiping tears off his cheek.

"Just a pedestrian walking in the night," he said, looking at the sky, "enjoying the full moon." He looked at Romeo, 'Now what are you doing Romeo?"

"H-how do you…"

"Your father and I are good friends, now, what are you doing?"

Romeo sighed and sat on the curb, 'I don't know…" he said softly, 'I thought I knew what I wanted in life, but…" he hesitated.

Igneel squatted down beside him, 'but what?'

'But I met a girl…and…and she changed everything, made me start doubting what I wanted…made me realize what I needed, and It scared me so I broke it off with her…and now…"

"Now you're regretting your decision." Igneel said.

He nodded, 'I want her back…" he mumbled.

"Then get her back." Igneel said, "you may have messed up, but you can still right your wrong."

He sighed, "It's not that simple, I broke her heart, and her brother probably won't let me anywhere near her."

"Then show her brother that you mean to correct your mistake, and as to the broken heart, broken things can be fixed, put back together, it just takes a lot of effort." He looked at him, "If you're really serious about being sorry, then you can get her back, with hard work that is."

Romeo sighed, "I don't think Wendy will take me back."

Igneel looked up at the sky again, "I'm sure she will." He said, "It'll take a while though."

Romeo looked at him, "thanks for talking to me, Mr.…uh…"

"My name isn't important at the moment." Igneel said, patting Romeo on the back, "just get your girl back."

Romeo nodded with a smile, "right!" he said, standing and running down the street, not aware that Igneel had put something in his sweater pocket.

* * *

><p>Wendy laughed with Chelia and Sue as the pregnant Bisca danced to Thriller, "okay I got to stop," she said, slowly sitting down in her chair, "I forget how pregnant I really am."<p>

"You only have about a month until that little one pops out." Chelia said.

"I thought you were only three months along." Wendy said.

"In august, it's December now Wendy." Bisca said.

"Oh…right…" she said, blushing.

Bisca laughed, "it's okay, you just had a brain fart."

Sue looked at Wendy, "so, you're knocked up huh?" she asked.

Wendy went a deeper shade of red and looked away, "um…yeah."

"Do you know who the father is?" Sue asked, this made both Chelia and Bisca look at each other with worry.

Wendy looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Uh…forget I said anything, it's none of my business." Sue said, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite out of it, she cast a quick glance at Shelia; _I'll tell you later, _she mouthed.

A knock at the door made Wendy wipe her tears and walk over to the door, she opened it and came face to face with the boy who caused so much sadness in her, "Romeo…" she whispered, taking a step back.

Romeo stood In front of her, his hands in his jeans pockets, 'hey Wendy…" he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Chelia asked, stepping between him and Wendy and put both hands on the door.

"I came…I...uh…came to…" he pulled his hands out of his pockets, tapping his leg, "I came to apologize to Wendy."

"What if she doesn't want to listen?" Sue asked, stepping next to Chelia.

"Then I'll come back tomorrow," he said, "and the next day until she does listen."

"Hmph, so hard headed." Chelia said, "as of right now, she doesn't want to talk to you."

Romeo looked at Chelia, then looked between her and Sue to Wendy, "please Wendy, talk to me."

Wendy turned her back to him, 'Just go away Romeo…" she whispered.

"You heard her, leave!" Chelia said, slamming the door in his face.

Romeo sighed and put his hands in his sweater, he felt a box and pulled it out, opening it up, inside was a thin chain necklace with a dragon pendant holding a sapphire, he closed it, "I'm leaving something on the step for Wendy, make sure she gets it." He said, putting it down on the step, and then he turned and walked away.

Chelia waited until she was sure he was gone and opened the door, she looked down at the small box and picked it up, "leave it to Romeo to by a necklace just to get on a girls good side." She muttered bringing it in and leaving it on the table, right next to the letter Wendy never got.

* * *

><p>Mavis sat beside Lucy as Laxus talked with the store owner and the police inside the store owners office, the police hadn't shown up til the next day, so Laxus had allowed Mavis to stay with him and his grandfather until they came for her, now he was having a discussion about her with them.<p>

"You alright Mavis?" Lucy asked her.

She nodded, looking down.

"What were you doing when you broke in?"

"I…I hadn't had anything to eat in so long," she whispered, "I saw the bread through the window so I climbed through a vent and got the bread, then I decided to grab some things to make a sandwich, I couldn't fit back in the vent so I broke a window to get out…I promise I was going to pay for it."

Lucy smiled, "don't worry, I'm sure you're not in too much trouble."

**In the office**

"What do you mean I can't pay for the things she broke?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

The police officer looked at him, "Sir, she did this, she has to fix it."

"She is _ten_." He said, emphasizing her age.

"Sir, are you here legal guardian?"

"No,"

"Then you can't pay for what she did, unless you're a legal guardian or a family member."

"I'm a family member," he said.

"But you just said-"

"I said I wasn't her legal guardian." Laxus flashed back, "but I am her brother."

"Oh, well then you can pay for this, what do you say Mr. Yajima?'

The old store owner looked at the police officer, then at Laxus, 'I think it's fine." He said with a smile, "but she needs to learn that big brother won't bail her out every time, I propose she comes and works in the store, until she has paid off her debt."

"Can't argue with that," Laxus said, opening his wallet and taking out his pay for the week, _looks like I'm out of money until Monday, _he thought.

Yajima took the money, "have her come by tomorrow around 4 in the afternoon."

Laxus nodded, "I'll make sure she gets here." He said, walking out of the office and towards Mavis, "come on little sis." He said.

She looked confused for a split second, but then nodded, 'yes brother," she said, standing up.

Laxus took Lucy's hand and helped her up, they walked out together hand in hand, Mavis ran forward and took Laxus's hand, he tensed a little but kept walking, when they were far enough away, Laxus looked down at Mavis, "I'm taking you home, where do you live?"

'No where…" She whispered,

"What about your parents?" Lucy asked, she had never told Laxus who her parents were so maybe she could have better luck.

"My mom fell asleep and wouldn't wake up, I never met my dad." She whispered, looking down.

Laxus tightened his grip in Lucy's, "come on, we're going home." He said.

"What about me?" Mavis asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said? We're going home." Laxus said, Mavis looked up at him stunned.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Grey were shingling a roof, "this is the last time a do a job with you Natsu!" Grey complained.<p>

"Hey, it's good money so shut up!" Natsu said, putting the last shingle down, "alright we're done." He said, looking out towards the forest, 'Hey, I can see the creek from here, wanna go for a dip?"

"Sure." Grey said, 'but make it quick, I gotta go meet Cana after this."

'Man what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, we're just friends." Grey said, sliding down the ladder, Natsu jumped down,

"You sure? 'Cause you act like her-"

"Just drop it Natsu," grey said, taking his shirt off as they neared the creek.

"Just sayin'." Natsu said, taking off his shirt and doing a cannon ball in the water.

Grey jumped in, lying on his back, with his eyes closed "this feels good."

"It's freaking cold." Natsu shivered, crossing his arms.

"It was your idea idiot." Grey said.

Natsu got out, "I gotta take a leak." He said, going behind a tree.

"Too much information man." Grey muttered.

"Hey I found berries!"

Grey didn't listen, he was enjoying to much.

"Oh shit!" he heard Natsu shout, Natsu ran back into view, a large collection of berries in his hand, "Come on Grey we gotta go!"

"Why?"

A bear shot out of the bushes, roaring and chasing after Natsu.

"Oh shit!" Grey shouted, jumping out of the water and running to catch up to Natsu.

"What the hell did you do!"

"He tried to take my berries!"

"Why didn't you just give him the stupid berries!"

"THEY'RE MINE!"

* * *

><p>Gajeel lied in the grass under a large oak tree, his arms behind his head.<p>

"um…excuse me." He heard a quiet voice say, Gajeel cracked an eye open and saw Levy standing in front of him, a book in her arms, "um…I was wondering if I could sit beside you, I-I like this spot to read."

He groaned, "why can't you choose somewhere else?" he asked.

"Because it's a free country.'

Gajeel rolled his eyes, and moved over, she sat down beside him in the soft grass, and she opened the book and started reading.

Gajeel tried to get back to his nap, but every now and then he would crack an eye open just a bit and look over at Levy, the girl's eyes were scrunched up in concentration, and every now and then she would let out a little sound, proving how good a certain part was, or how sad it was.

'Gajeel…" Levy said softly, making Gajeel jump a little.

_Did she see me staring? _He thought. 'Yeah?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry for what Laxus did to you."

He stiffened a little, "don't matter." He said nonchalantly, "I had it comin'."

"But, he didn't have to do anything, Jet and Droy had already started something, he had no right to go in and do that."

He shrugged, "don't worry shrimp, I'm tough, I can take a beating."

"But you didn't have to…" she mumbled.

He closed his eyes again, "Whatever," he muttered.

"And Gajeel?"

"What is it now Shrimp?"

"Thanks for stopping Laxus."

Gajeel smirked, "anytime."

* * *

><p>Wendy sat alone in her room, watching Loony Toon reruns, she hugged her pillow, "Romeo's a jerk," she mumbled, "I should have seen it coming too." She leaned back,<p>

"You should've seen it coming." A soft voice said, "I did warn you."

Wendy looked over at the window; Carla was standing on the windowsill, "Carla…"

"You look horrible Wendy," Carla said, jumping onto the floor, "you're hairs undone, you're eyes have bags under them, and there's still tears in you're eyes." She climbed onto Wendy's bed.

"If you're here to rub my face in the fact that you were right, you can just leave." Wendy mumbled, looking down.

"Wendy, I'm not here to rub your face into anything." Carla said, "What kind of friend would I be?"

"One that deserves to get payback for everything I said." She mumbled.

Carla shook her head, "That's not how it works Wendy." She murmured, "true I was right, and I'm furious that you put yourself in this position, but I'm not going to focus on that," she put her paw on Wendy's shoulder, "Instead, I'm going to focus on how to be there for you in the coming months."

Tears started running down Wendy's cheeks again, "Carla, I'm so sorry!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the small Exceed.

"Wendy, stop, you're going to make me cry." Carla whispered, tears slowly coming to her eyes.

"I just can't stop!" Wendy mumbled into Carla's neck.

Carla sighed, and pulled away from Wendy, "have you talked to Chelia? She said she'd start arranging your appointments, and you need to talk to Lucy about transferring to homebound when you get further into you're pregnancy."

Wendy smiled, "leave it to you to still be on top of everything."

The doorbell rang, making Wendy start standing up.

"No, you stay here Wendy, I'll go get it." Carla said, jumping off the bed.

"Don't be silly Carla, I'll come along." Wendy said, standing up, the two walked downstairs to the front door, Wendy opened it, "hello?" she asked, then stepped back in shock at the man in front of her.

"Hello," Igneel said in his deep voice, "Is Jude Heartfilia here?"

"Um…he's not…" she said, "are…are you Igneel?"

Igneel stiffened, "um…I…"

"You are, I know you are." She said, "I…I remember your face…I don't know where I remember it from…but you're really familiar."

He looked down at her, 'you're Wendy aren't you," he said.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Of course you are, you look just like her…" he looked down at her, "you won't tell anyone I was here will you?" he asked.

"I…I don't know, I think Natsu deserves to know that your back."

"I plan on visiting him soon," he said, 'until then please, be silent about my whereabouts." He turned and started walking, but stopped, he turned, "do you remember anything from before the accident?"

"I have little snippets of memory here and there…but I can't seem to put them together at all."

He nodded, "did you get a letter yet? You're mother wrote one for you a long time ago."

Wendy stiffened, 'I…no…I don't think so."

"Be on the look out for it." he said, turning around, "I'm sure it explains a lot."

" What did you have to say to Mr. Heartfilia sir?" Carla asked, stepping forward.

He stopped, "a…business matter." He said hesitantly, "something that will help me be able to stay in town longer." He looked back and smiled, "It's good seeing you again Wendy, and I hope you're doing your mother proud." And with that, he walked away.

Wendy closed the door, and took a few steps back, "that…was Natsu's father?" she asked.

"It seems like it." Carla said, "and what was all that rubbish about a letter? If it was sent it should've arrived a long time ago."

"Hmm…" Wendy looked over at the table, "Lucy has a bad habit of not telling me when I get a letter." She walked over to the table and to the letter that laid on the table, beside the box with her name on it, she picked up the letter and opened it up, she started reading it, her face slowly went from confusion to awe, she put her hand to her mouth.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Carla asked.

"I…I need to talk to Natsu." She said, "like, right now!"


	14. the truth

Jude Heartfilia walked into his home, "huh…no ones here…" he muttered, looking around, he walked into his room, the bed was made and everything was spotless, "hmm…" he walked out and walked into his study, "what the- who the hell are you!"

Natsu was spinning around in Jude's desk chair, he stopped when he heard Jude's voice. "Oh, hey Mr. Heartfilia." He said, standing up.

"N-Natsu?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"Yep! Natsu Dragneel." He said with a grin, jumping up and landing on top of the desk, crossing his legs, "I came to talk to you about Wendy."

Jude's eyes widened, "so, you finally found out the truth." Jude said.

"Yeah, it was weird to find out, knowing that I had a sister I had never met."

Jude nodded, "I'm sure it came as a big shock."

"Yeah it did, but I'm glad I know I have a sister, makes me feel less lonely."

"Yes I'm sure you're delighted to know that your father and mother had another kid before she died." Jude said absentmindedly.

Natsu's eyes widened, "wait...what?"

"Wendy is the daughter of Igneel and Grandeeny Dragneel." Jude said, "you knew that…right?"

* * *

><p>Wendy ran up the steps to Natsu's house, 'Natsu!" she shouted, knocking on the door frantically, "Natsu!"<p>

"Wendy calm down!" Carla said, "What are you so worked up about?"

Wendy held the letter out to her.

Carla took it and started to read it.

_Dear Wendy_

_I know I don't have long here, and I know I'm leaving you alone, the thought of you growing up without me hurts me so much, so I wanted to write to you and say that I love you, and that I hope when you grow up, you'll still be the kind, sweet hearted girl that I remember, do good in life, and listen to you're brother and you're father Igneel._

_Love, your mother,_

_Grandeeny_

Carla looked up at Wendy, "did she say you're father was…"

"Igneel yes." Wendy said, "that's why I have to talk to Natsu, he's not my half-brother, he's my full brother!"

Her phone rang, making Wendy pull it out quickly, 'hello?"

"Wendy," Jude said, 'come home please, I must talk to you."

"Um…okay…" Wendy said, hanging up, "Da-I mean Jude wants to talk to me." She said, "do…do you think he knows."

"If he does then you better take your punishment like a champ." Carla said.

"I meant about Natsu being my full brother."

"Oh…yes he probably knows that."

* * *

><p>Wendy walked into her home, going up to Jude's study; inside was Jude sitting at his desk and Natsu sitting in front of him.<p>

"Wendy," Jude said, 'Please sit down."

Wendy sat down quickly, looking at Natsu, who was looking right back.

"Now, I'm sure you both have learned the truth about each other." Jude said, "you aren't half-siblings, you are both the full-blooded children of Grandeeny and Igneel."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu asked him angrily, 'I think both me and Wendy deserved to know way before today that I was her brother, and that you're not even her father!"

Jude didn't flinch, "I was sworn to secrecy." Jude said calmly.

"by who?" Wendy asked.

"Your father."

Natsu froze, looking at Jude in shock.

"Your father came to me after the death of his wife, and asked me to take care of Wendy, he was going away and he didn't want Natsu taking care of you because he was just a child himself."

Wendy looked at Jude, "but… but why didn't you tell us?"

"He told me not to." Jude said, "he told me not to tell either of you until you've figured it out yourself."

"But…but why?"

"I don't know." Jude said, "You can ask him when he gets back."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"He's coming home, soon." He walked over to the window, 'I don't know the details, or when he'll be here, but he said he'll be here soon."

Wendy's eyes widened, she looked down quickly.

Natsu looked at Wendy, "what is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing, just, a thought…" she said.

"Now, we need to talk about Wendy's situation." Jude said, "if she wishes to she can continue to live here, I will not charge anything for this, her living arrangement will be the same, or she can go live with you Natsu, I understand you still live in your parents old house?"

"Yeah…' he looked at Wendy, "what do you say Wendy? I won't blame you if you want to keep living here."

Wendy thought about it, "I think I'll move in with Natsu," she said, "I've been away from my brother for too long."

Jude nodded, "I understand.

"And besides, this house is so huge, I'm scared I'm going to lose the baby when it learns to crawl…" Wendy said with a small giggle, then she sweat dropped, remembering that Jude didn't know about her baby, Natsu cringed and jumped behind his chair, "Wendy, run!" he whispered.

"yes, that could happen easily he…WHAT!" he snarled, turning towards her, his eyes murderous.

"Um…I think Lucy is calling me…" Wendy said, standing up and trying to leave.

"COME HERE YOUNG LADY!"

Wendy turned around, her head down.

"What. Baby." Jude asked, venom in his voice.

"um…I'm…I'm pregnant…" she mumbled, "three weeks along…"

Jude walked over to her, "who's. the. Father?" he asked, calming down a little.

"R-Romeo Conbolt." Wendy whispered, tears in her eyes.

Jude looked over at Natsu, "AND YOU KNEW OF THIS!"

"I-I found out two days ago!" he said quickly, "when I found out I was going to find Romeo and beat him to a pulp, but I couldn't find him!"

Jude's fists shook, he took a deep breath and looked at Wendy, "have you talked to him about it?"

No!" Wendy shouted, shocking Jude, "I never want to see him again!"

Jude looked at his adopted daughter, she was shaking in anger and sadness, her entire body trembling, and she looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's a jerk, a liar, and an asshole, I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" She screamed, taking a shaky breath.

Jude walked over to her and put his arms around her, Wendy's eyes widened, but she didn't try to pull back, instead she let her head fall into his chest as she sobbed.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Grey moved Wendy's things into Natsu's spare bedroom. "So, Lucy's dad isn't Wendy's?"<p>

"Nope." Natsu said, 'me and her are siblings, same parents and everything."

"That's usually what sibling means Natsu."

"Whatever.' Natsu said, he finished putting the frame of Wendy's bed together, 'you know, for a girl that's been living with a rich family, she doesn't have that much stuff."

Grey shrugged, "Maybe she didn't want stuff." Grey said, "come help me with the Mattress."

Natsu walked over and picked it up by himself, taking it to the frame and putting it in, "too easy man."

Grey rolled his eyes, "Show off…" he turned towards the window and jumped, "Gah!"

Natsu looked out the window, Juvia was looking right at Grey, her eyes right above the windowsill, 'that's super creepy." Natsu said, hiding behind Grey.

"Don't hide behind me!" Grey shouted, jumping behind Natsu.

"What does she want?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know! She just keeps stalking me!" Grey said.

"Why don't you go ask her what she wants?" Natsu asked, "because I'm starting to feel really weird with her just staring in here all hungry like."

Grey let out a breath, "okay…" Grey muttered, he walked out the front door, going over to Juvia, "Juvia."

"OH, hi grey!" she said, turning a deep red, "um…how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, "why are you looking through this window?"

"W-what? What window?" she asked.

Grey rolled his eyes, "was there something you wanted to ask me? Or Natsu?"

Natsu opened the window, "I think she wants to talk to you dude, don't suck me into this." Natsu said, closing the window.

Juvia looked at him. "Um…y-yeah…I wanted…to-to ask you…i-if you were doing anything this Friday?"

"No, I don't think I am." Grey said, "why?"

"I-I was wondering if…if you wanted to go see a movie with me…" she said, looking away.

Grey raised an eyebrow; _hmm…I haven't seen a good movie in a while, _"yeah sure." Grey said, "Sounds like fun.

Juvia's eyes widened, 'I'll see you Friday then!" she said happily, running off.

'Um…okay…" Grey said, he turned and walked inside, "She just wanted to go watch a movie." Grey said.

"So…you're going on a date with Juvia?"

"No, it's not a date." Grey said, "We're just going as friends."

"Does she know that?"

"…"

"You didn't ask her did you?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Romeo sat in front of Levy in her house, she was looking at him with her arms crossed, and both were sitting in silence, Romeo wringing his hands. "No." she said suddenly.<p>

"What?"

"No." she said again.

"Why?" he asked, jumping up.

"I'm not going to help you get back with her just so you can hurt her again."

"But Levy!"

"Romeo, when I walked into that hospital room and you were on the bed I told you not to play around, you said you weren't and like an idiot I believed you." Levy said.

"I was telling the truth." Romeo said, "I really do love her…"

"Then why did you break up with her?" Levy asked, crossing her arms.

"I…" he looked down, "I got scared…I had never felt like that before…and…I panicked alright!"

Levy shook her head, "you are such an idiot Romeo." She muttered, "you do know that if Laxus or Natsu see you, they'll seriously hurt you."

"I don't care…I just want to be with her again, please, help me."

Levy shook her head, she was about to answer when someone knocked at the door, "Hold that thought." She said, walking over to the door, opening it, "oh…Gajeel…um…what are you doing here?" levy asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "you told me to come by." He said, "Remember, the book?"

"O-oh right." Levy said with a laugh, "um…come in…" she walked inside with Gajeel following.

Romeo looked at Gajeel, Gajeel looked back indifferently.

"Romeo, I'll help you, but I don't think you know how hard it's going to be to get Wendy back?"

"I know, but I'm willing to try." Romeo said.

Gajeel looked at him, "lotta determination." He said, "you gettin' back with her for the kid?"

"Kid? What kid?" Romeo asked.

"What? You don't know?" Gajeel asked boredly.

"Gajeel, what kid?" Levy asked.

* * *

><p>Wendy walked into Natsu's house, the last of her things in a back-pack on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu shouted, grinning from ear to ear, "how you feelin'?"

"Good," She said with a smile, she looked around the room, it seemed like all of her and Natsu's friends were at the house. Talking and laughing and having a good time, Happy and Carla were flying overhead, messing around. "Why are you having a party Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"To celebrate you moving in!" he said with a smile.

"Wendy!" Lucy said, walking over.

"Hey Lucy." Wendy said with a smile.

"I can't believe me and you aren't half-sisters." Lucy said, "it's crazy!"

Wendy giggled a little, 'Not too crazy."

"Yeah, but if we're not sisters by blood then we're sisters by…uh…" she thought for a while trying to find the right word.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, do you Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"S-shut up!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, shut up Natsu." Laxus said, walking in, Mavis right behind him, hiding from everyone.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked.

Laxus looked down at Mavis, "this is my adopted sister," Laxus said, 'her name is Mavis Vermillion."

"H-Hi…' she said softly, looking around.

"Hello Mavis." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

She hid again.

"Natsu quit being an idiot, you're scaring her." Erza said, pushing Natsu back, she knelt down by Mavis, "Hi." She said kindly, "I'm Erza scarlet."

Mavis looked at her then smiled, 'hi.'

"Are you hungry?" Erza asked. Mavis nodded vigorously, "follow me then."

She started going, but she stopped and looked up at Laxus, who nodded, then she followed Erza without hesitation.

"Didn't know you had a sister." Grey said, walking over.

"She's adopted." Laxus said, walking over to Lucy.

"But you two look so much alike!"

Laxus shrugged.

A knock on the door made Natsu run over to the door, 'hello?" he asked, his smiled disappeared, he looked back, Wendy was talking with Chelia and Bisca, not even paying attention to "Romeo…" he growled.

Romeo stood in front of him breathing hard, Levy and Gajeel right behind him, 'Natsu, where's Wendy?" Romeo asked, he was answered with Natsu's fist meeting his chin, sending him off the porch.

"Ouch…" Levy mumbled, Gajeel laughed.

Natsu walked over to Romeo and hauled him up, "Why should I let you talk to Wendy?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I-I need to talk to her…about the baby…"

Natsu's eyes caught fire, "who told you?" Natsu growled.

"You mean you knew and you didn't tell me?" Romeo asked angrily.

"You didn't deserve to know!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

><p>Wendy heard shouting and walked over to the window, "Romeo…" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.<p>

"Wendy?" Chelia asked.

"I…I got to go get something from my room…" She mumbled, running to her room as quick as she could.

* * *

><p>"What's going on out here?" Laxus shouted, walking out of the house.<p>

Natsu looked over at Laxus, "just some trash." He said, tossing Romeo to the ground.

Romeo stood, glaring at them.

Laxus looked at Romeo, "you better get going if you know what's good for you." He said, "Wendy doesn't want anything to do with you."

Romeo clenched his fists, then turned and started walking away.

Gajeel followed, he stopped beside Natsu, 'ya know, I thought uncle Igneel raised you better." Gajeel muttered to him.

"This has nothing to do with that." Natsu uttered.

"You know it does." Gajeel snapped, "he may have screwed up, but he's tryin' now, next time, here him out." And with that, Gajeel walked away.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted, walking out of the house, "Come on in! it's a great party!" Jet said happily.

"Yeah, we can get you some food too!" Droy offered.

"No thanks guy's, I'm going to go with Gajeel and Romeo." Levy said.

"But…but their jerks and losers." Jet said.

"Yeah!" Droy agreed.

Levy looked at her friends, "if you think that's going to change my mind, you really don't know me." She muttered, running to catch up with Gajeel.

Natsu shook his head and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"Wendy…come out please." Lucy said, standing by Wendy's door, Chelia and Sue beside her.<p>

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Wendy won't come out of her room." Lucy said.

Natsu walked over to the door, "Wendy! Come out please.

The doorknob turned and the door opened a crack, Carla looked out, "Natsu come in, everyone else please give her some space." Carla said.

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"Yes you can come in too happy."

Natsu and happy walked in, Carla closed the door as soon as they were inside, Wendy was lying on the bed crying.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Natsu asked walking over to her.

"I-I'm fine…" She sniffed, "w-what did Romeo want?"

"he…he wanted to know about the baby…"

"How did he find out?" She whispered.

"I don't know…."

Wendy sat up and looked at Natsu, "why does he have to keep coming back?" Wendy whispered, fresh tears falling.

Natsu put his arms around his sister as she sobbed, 'He's stubborn, and he realized what he's lost, but he doesn't deserve you back Wendy."

Wendy continued to sob, after a while she calmed down a bit, "thank you for checking up on me Natsu." She mumbled.

"hey I'm you're brother, it's what I do." He said with a smile, leaning back on the bed and feeling something metal on his back, 'huh?" he muttered, pulling the necklace out.

"oh, that's something Romeo gave me to try and win me back…" Wendy said, "I was going to throw it at him…but I lost my nerves."

"This isn't Romeo's…" Natsu said with wide eyes.

"Whose is it then?" Wendy asked.

"It's…it's our mothers…"


	15. Troubles a brewin'

Gajeel walked out of the bathroom in his jeans, drying his hair with a towel, he had a phone to his ear, "alright, I'll be there in a bit." Gajeel said, looking around his room for a shirt.

"You got the movie?" Levy asked on the other line.

"Yeah, you order the Pizza?" he asked, pulling out a muscle shirt and sniffing it.

"Yeah, but you're paying for your own wings."

"Fine," he muttered, "be over soon." He hung up and put a shirt on, then put on his boots, he started walking to the front door.

"Gajeel." His father said roughly, "come over here."

Gajeel tensed, knowing that the only reasons his dad ever really talked to him, was either to get him in trouble, or to tell him to get him food.

"Yeah dad?" Gajeel asked walking in, looking at his father, who was sitting in a recliner without a shirt on, showing off all of his scars, he had a cigarette in his mouth, his blue eyes were scanning Gajeel's face.

"Where you goin'?" he asked, his tone neutral.

"Gonna hang out with Levy for a little while, eat some pizza, watch a movie, stuff like that."

Metallicana stood up, "you've been…hanging out with her a lot," he muttered.

"Yeah, just hanging out." He said, "Now, I gotta go." He turned but Metallicana put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder, stopping him.

"Hold on." He muttered.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked.

"Just, let me look at you." Metallicana said, turning Gajeel around, Gajeel concentrated on his father's eyepatch, trying not to look in his good eye.

"You got your mothers eyes, you know that?" he asked, "two scarlet eyes, just like her, too bad you got your fathers shit ugly face."

Gajeel cracked a smile.

"And you're big," Metallicana muttered, "arms are massive, you got the build of a boxer, just like your old man…I'm…I'm sorry I never got to go watch your matches in person…"

"It's…its fine pops, they weren't that big of a deal."

"They were," Metallicana said, "I know you didn't win all of them, but you won most, I…I wish I was there to watch it…"

"Don't worry about it, pops…"

Metallicana turned and walked back to his chair, sitting down.

Gajeel turned and started to walk away.

"Gajeel." Metallicana said again.

Gajeel stopped right in front of the door, "Yeah pops?"

"I…I know I don't say this as much as I ought too…but I'm proud of you son, I'm proud of the hard work and effort you put into everything…I…I just wanted you to know that."

Gajeel's hand shook, surprised at his fathers words, "t-thanks pa…I'll…I'll see ya later." He said, walking out.

As soon as he was gone, Igneel walked out of the kitchen, tossing an apple in the air, "that's a first for you," Igneel said,catching the apple and taking a bite out of it, "Showing affection."

"I've pushed that boy away for most of my life," he said.

"What changed?" Igneel asked.

"Now there's a real chance that I might die, if I died tomorrow and he didn't know how I really felt about him…"

Igneel put his hand on Metallicana's shoulder, "you're such a big softie." Igneel said.

"Shut up." Metallicana growled, pushing Igneel off.

"Before we go do you have anything you want to tell me? In case you die."

"Yeah, you're a real pain in the ass."

* * *

><p>Wendy put another load of laundry in the machine, she picked up a basket of clean clothes and walked back into the living room, where she dumped the clothes on the couch and started folding them.<p>

"Do you need help Wendy?" Carla asked, flying over.

"If you want to help." Wendy said with a smile.

Carla sat down beside her, "Happy! Want to come help fold clothes!" there was no answer, "there might be a fish in the pile!"

There was the sound of something swooshing past both Carla and Wendy, they looked to their right and saw Happy quickly folding the clothes, "I gotta find that fish." He said feverishly.

The two girls looked at each other, and then started laughing.

"WENDY!" Natsu shouted, breaking through the door, "You'll never guess what I found out! It's the best news since the discovery of food!"

"What is it Natsu?" Wendy asked, wondering what was exiting her brother so much.

He pulled a flier out of his pocket, "the schools having a MMA tournament In two weeks! Grand prize is five hundred dollars and two tickets to an all you can eat buffet!"

Wendy and Carla sweat dropped, "Um…Natsu…"

"NO WAY!" Happy shouted happily, "Natsu you gotta win! For the food!"

"I know!"

Wendy started giggling.

"Really, you two are so immature." Carla said, crossing her arms.

"So Wendy," Natsu said, sitting down by his sister, "have you asked Romeo where he got that necklace?"

Wendy tensed up, "nope, " she mumbled, "I haven't talked to him about anything.

"oh right…you don't want to talk to him anymore."

"Yeah…" Wendy mumbled.

"Oh well, I'll just find him and beat it out of him." Natsu said with a grin, 'It'll be fun."

Wendy sighed, "Do you always have to resort to violence Natsu?"

"Yeah, it's always fun to use violence." Natsu said with a smile.

Wendy gave a small smile, "don't hurt him too badly then." She said, standing up and walked into the kitchen.

"Wendy!" Chelia shouted, running in, "you'll never guess what I saw!"

"our Gym Teacher Taurus was taking pictures of the girls during the game again."

"Surprisingly no." Chelia said.

"okay, what did you see?"

"I saw Romeo, working!"

"working out?"

"No! I went to Red Robins to get some food because I got really hungry, and there Romeo was, waiting tables and bringing food!"

Wendy looked at her surprised, "why would he be working…wait why should I care?" she asked, trying to feign disinterest.

"I know you still care, and I don't know why he'd be working, he never tried to work before, he just always asked his dad for hand outs, but I swear to you he was working hard!"

Wendy walked to the pantry and started pulling things out to make for Dinner, "that's new." She said, putting the ingredients on the counter.

"maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he really is trying to turn over a new leaf."

"yeah…maybe…" Wendy said with a small smile, "but that doesn't mean I forgive him."

"Mhmm, then what was that smile for?" Chelia challenged, "I admit, he might be trying to change, but that doesn't mean he's any less a pig."

"I promise you Chelia, I don't forgive him." She said, _"_Now, do you want to help me make dinner?"

"DINNER!" Natsu shouted, bursting into the kitchen, "your making Dinner wendy!"

Wendy looked at her brother in surprise, "y-yes."

He fell to his knee's and bowed to her, "you're the best sister ever!"

"yeah you really are!" Happy said, flying into the kitchen, "and make sure you put extra fish in it!"

"Happy!" Carla started, "don't try and convince Wendy to do what you want!"

"But if she wants to make fish then I didn't have to try and convince her!"

"Yeah, Happy's right!"

"don't you encourage him Natsu!"

Wendy looked at them argue for a while, then started laughing, "Chelia, will you please help me." She giggled, turning back to the ingredients.

"sure," Chelia said, walking over, "but you have to admit that this family is weird!"

* * *

><p>Erza stood in front of her Grandfather Rob, a bokken in her hands.<p>

"Are you ready?" Rob asked,

"Anytime you are old man." She said with a smile

Rob smirked, then, with inhumane speed, charged forward, swinging his bokken down, Erza blocked and jumped back, swinging her bokken towards Rob's waist, he jumped over it and brought his down towards her head, she rolls out underneath him, and pointed her bokken up, pressing it lightly on his neck, "I think I won this one grandpa." She said with a smirk.

He smiled, "indeed you did." He said, looking down. He turned away and walked over to a stand, putting the Bokken onto it, "you've really gotten better at sparring." He said.

"All thanks to you're tutelage grandpa Rob." She said with a smile.

He nodded, "coupla more years and you might be close to becoming a master."

Erza smiled and put her Bokken up, her phone pinged, she picked it up and looked the text she got from Jellal.

_Jellal: on my way Erza, are you ready?_

Erza smiled, and replied, _give me a few minutes, wait please?_

She got a reply soon.

_Can do; take all the time you need._

She walked into her room and quickly changed, then she ran downstairs.

"Oh Erza!" Rob shouted, making her stop.

'Yeah Grandpa?" she asked.

"Make sure you come home before midnight this time." He said with a smile.

"Y-yes grandpa…" Erza said turning red, she ran out the door with rob chuckling behind her, he picked up the phone and dialed a number, "hello Makarov, you ready to get your butt handed to you in chess old man?"

* * *

><p>Grey walked away from Juvia's house, he was glaring at the ground as he walked. The so called date was uncomfortable for Grey, with Juvia fawning over him with an almost excessive energy, and Grey tried to ward her off, but she wouldn't be deterred, the entire thing was just so awkward.<p>

"Yo, Fullbuster." Someone said behind him, he turned around and found Cana walking up to him, her cheeks were a little flushed and her steps were wobbly, "How was your…-hic-…date?"

"Sucked," he said, "she just kept fawning over me and making me uncomfortable."

"that's not too hard," she slurred, "you get uncomfortable at little things!"

"Cana are you alright? I've never seen you like this?'

"I-I'm fine, I-hic-I juss got back from Bacchus' party, he throw good party you know." She stumbled and almost fell, only to be caught by Grey.

"cana, I'm surprised to say this, but your drunk."

"SSSHH" she said loudly, "I don't want Grey to find out!"

"I am grey."

"oh, well then theress no point!" she said with a laugh.

Grey rolled his eyes and picked her up, "Wheee!" she giggled, "calm down sail-hic-sailor."

Grey started walking, 'I'm taking you home Cana."

"I don't-I don't-I don't think the relasionship is ready for that yet grey!" she slurred, "What would your Mozer say!"

Grey ignored her, walking down the street, after a while Cana closed her eyes and rested her head against Grey's shoulder. He smiled a little, walking up the pathway to her front door, he retrieved the spare key from under the welcome matt and opened the door, "Gildarts isn't home." Grey muttered, "That's good, I wouldn't want to explain this," he closed the door with his foot and walked up the stairs, going straight to Cana's messy room, he carefully put her down on the bed, then pulled the covers over her, he looked down at her for a few seconds, studying her calm, sleeping face, then turned to walk away.

"…grey…" he heard her whisper.

Grey stopped and turned, looking at Cana, she was still asleep, "Grey, why…"

"Cana?"

"don't ignore me…please…"

Grey walked back to her bedside as she started to toss and turn slowly, "don't leave me…" she whimpered, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes, "don't leave me…please…"

Grey scratched his head, he knew Cana sometimes had nightmares, he would usually wake her up if he was around, but this was the first time she had gotten this drunk, he wasn't sure if he could wake her up, he looked over at her door and stood up, he went to it and closed it, then walked back to her, he pulled the covers up a little and got into the bed beside her, he pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her, she let out a breath and smiled a little, "don't leave me…ever…"

"I won't Cana…" he said softly, "ever."

* * *

><p>Jellal slept on the couch in his living room, Erza asleep beside him, they had fallen asleep watching a movie, now the screen was blue and a soft hum filled the room, Jellal's cellphone going off woke him up, "hmm…" he groaned, pulling the phone out of his pocket, "hello?" he mumbled.<p>

"Yo Siegrain" Sho started, "S-Simon needs to talk to you…A-And I think Wally had something important to say…"

Jellal sat up, stirring Erza from her sleep, "Sho, why do you sound so weird?" he asked.

"I-I don't sound weird Siegrain, w-what are you talking about?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." Jellal said to her, "Sho, what's going on…"

This time Simon's voice came onto the phone, "JELLAL IT'S A TRAP DON'T COME TO THE FACTORY DON'T COME-" the line cut, making Jellal's hand shake, he stood up and walked up to his room.

"Jellal what's going on?" Erza asked.

"Erza, I'm going to have to ask you to go home." Jellal said, opening his closet, he pulled a cloak out and put it on, and then reached up above his clothes and pulled down a long case, he put it on his bed.

"Jellal, what happened with Sho?" Erza asked.

Jellal looked at her, he walked up to her and cupped his hands around her chin, "please Erza, go home." He whispered, "I don't want you sucked into this."

Erza searched his eyes, then sighed, "fine…" she mumbled.

He turned back to the case and opened it, making sure to keep the contents of it hidden from Erza, inside were two hand guns and a Katana, he put the guns in their holsters in the cloak, then carefully strapped the Katana to his side, hiding it with the cloak, he turned and found that Erza wasn't in his room anymore, he walked downstairs and found her waiting by the window, 'I'll be back." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek, "Don't worry, please."

She sighed, "alright…" she mumbled.

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Jellal."

He stopped and looked back at her, "Yes?"

"Please…" she whispered, "please be safe."

He nodded, 'I'll return to you Erza, don't worry." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Erza watched him leave, and then pulled her cell phone out, she dialed a number and waited, "Natsu, I need your help."


	16. chapter 16

Chelia sat in Natsu's living room with wendy, a chart with the human body on it, she kept pointing to different points on the body, 'These are some of the main pressure points." She said, "If you jab them hard enough, you can cause temporary paralysis."

"like you did with Sue?"

"yep," Chelia said, "Remembering where to hit is hard, but it doesn't take much strength to actually use it effectively, you just need to be fast, watch," she stood up, "Happy! I got you fish!"

"WHAT!" Happy shouted, zooming into the room, quick as a flash, Chelia shot her fist out, jabbing Happy three times, he fell onto the couch, "what the- I can't move!"

"wow!" Wendy said astonished.

"yep, all you have to have is quick fists." She said.

"Why can't I move! Where's the fish! THIS ISN'T FUN!" Happy whined.

Chelia smiled, "hold on happy," she rubbed the spots she had hit, and soon Happy was able to move again.

"thanks, I don't ever want that to happen again, now about the fish!"

"sorry happy I don't have any, but I'll bring you some next time."

"thanks!"

"where did you learn this?" Wendy asked.

"my mother was a martial artist, she taught me the pressure points and the effective way to use them to your advantage. She learned from…I can't remember who but her master was the best."

Wendy nodded, "do you think you can teach me?"

"Sure." Chelia said excitedly.

The front door opened and Natsu walked in, a scowl on his face, he paced for a while, and then went to his room.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked, "is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Wendy…" he said absentmindedly, 'I'm going to go out for a little while, if you need anything call." He walked out the front door, Happy following.

"Okay…' Wendy said, she looked at Chelia, "something's wrong with Natsu he's been like this since last night."

"Hmm… I would say lets follow him, but it's Natsu, I'm sure he's fine." Chelia said.

"I guess…"

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Jellal?" Natsu asked Erza over the phone.<p>

"No, he hasn't contacted me since he left last night, I'm getting worried."

"Where would he go?" Natsu asked.

'I don't know…has grey seen him at all?'

"I don't know, his phones dead so I can't contact him, I called Lucy, and she hasn't seen him either."

"Alright...I think I might know where to go, if I need help I'll call you, thanks Natsu."

"Anytime Erza." Natsu said, hanging up, he sighed, _where are you Jellal…_

* * *

><p>Cana yawned as she slowly woke up, she could feel slight pain going through her head, <em>damn, can't believe I got that drunk…<em> she thought, she had never let herself go over her limit, but thinking about Grey with Juvia made her drink out of worry and self-pity, _I hope I didn't do anything stupid. _She thought, burrowing deeper into her covers, then she became aware of the person sleeping beside her, she slowly opened her eyes and caught a look at a familiar chest, she slowly looked up and saw grey asleep, his arms were still around her. she blushed deeply, _did I get THAT drunk?!_ She thought, she slowly sat up, and realized with relief that she was still clothed, she looked at Grey, still asleep, she smiled a little, then shook him awake, "Grey, wake up."

"Hmm…' he mumbled, opening his eyes, looking into Cana's, "hey Cana," he mumbled, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…I was just wondering why you were in my room."

He sat up, "well, you started having a bad dream, and I couldn't wake you up so laid down with you and held you until you calmed down."

Cana blushed, "um…thanks…"

Grey nodded, he stretched and looked out the window, "man, didn't think it was this early." He said, getting out of the bed, "so what are you doing today Cana?"

"Uh…hmm?"

"What are you doing today? I'm thinking we could go get some food, then we could watch some movies."

_He's acting so normal…maybe I'm thinking too much into it… _"Sure, sounds great." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Grey's heart stopped when he woke up looking into Cana's eyes, he didn't know why he felt like that, he knew why he was there, he knew they didn't do anything, so why did he feel like this? It took all his willpower just to sound and act normal, now they were sitting in a McDonalds eating breakfast and not even talking.<p>

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Cana asked.

"I don't know," Grey, said, "what about American Sniper?"

"Hmm, doesn't sound too bad.' Cana said, "you payin'?"

"Yeah, I'll pay."

"Great," She said with a smile, "it's a date."

Grey turned red, so did Cana, "I-I mean it's a-a date among friends!" Cana said trying to laugh it off.

"Right, I knew that." Grey said, giving a nervous laugh.

"GREY!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh thank god." Both Grey and Cana whispered to themselves, "What do you need Natsu?" Grey asked standing up.

"Erza wants us to help her look for Jellal, he disappeared last night!"

"Why the heck would he disappear?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM!"

Grey groaned, "I'll be back Cana." He said.

"Alright, take care." Cana said.

Grey ran out of the McDonalds, Natsu ahead of him, "Sorry to interrupt your date!" Natsu shouted.

"Wha- it…it was not…I didn't…IT WAS NOT A DATE!"

* * *

><p>Erza walked into a small factory that she knew Jellal liked to hang out at, "Wally? Sho? Millianna?" she heard a groan and looked around, "hello?"<p>

"E-Erza…" Simon muttered, dragging himself out from behind a box, he was beaten and bruised, blood drenched his arm.

"Simon!" Erza ran over, helping him.

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked shakily.

"I was worried, Jellal's disappeared, and none of you are answering your cell phones."

"You have to get out of here, now." He said forcefully.

"I will, but not before I help you." She said, helping him to the door,

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"My boyfriend is missing, and my friend is hurt, whoever did this doesn't know what they're getting into."

* * *

><p>Natsu ran into Erza's house, Lucy, Wendy, and Grey beside him, Erza was sitting on her couch, pressing a rag into Simons' arm, "let me see." Wendy said, running over to Simon, she took over while Erza went to talk to the others.<p>

"Have you found any trace of Jellal?" Erza asked.

"Nope," Natsu said, "The dude disappeared."

"I thought I saw him down by the docks, but it wasn't him." Lucy said.

"Nothing." Grey muttered.

"You won't find Jellal." Simon muttered, 'he's probably trying to get some of our people together.

"Some of your people? Who are your people?" Grey asked.

Simon sat up; Wendy kept working on his arm, "the people in our gang." Simon said.

Everyone looked at him stunned, and then Natsu laughed, "Simon, I think you hit your head, Jellal's not some lackey in a gang."

"Your right he's our leader," Simon said, "for the last four years, me, Jellal, Millianna, Sho, and Wally have been leaders in the Heaven's gang, lately we've been having trouble with the Oracion gang, last night, they attacked us, subdued mine and Sho's friends, and then called the other three leaders, they captured Wally, Millianna got away, and Jellal…he tried to break us out…last I saw he was running away with a bullet in his shoulder, after they had the fight with Jellal, they took Sho and Wally away, they shot me since I was the one who warned Jellal."

"Why?" Natsu asked, "Why the hell would they want to do this?"

"To prove that they're the stronger gang." Simon said, "they're making an example of our gang, so the others will either back off or completely disband," he winced as Wendy tightened the wrap, "they'll start by killing Sho and Wally, then they'll start killing our subordinates."

Natsu clenched his fists, "we can't let them do that!"

"I know, but what can we do?" Simon asked.

The sound of metal scraping wood made them look back, Erza was standing behind them, a katana in her hands, "we can fight." Erza growled, "My friends are about to be killed, I will not sit back and twiddle my thumbs!"

"Erza's right! We can't just do nothing!" Natsu said

Just as he said this there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at it, Wendy ran over and opened it, revealing an out of breath Millianna, her hair was frazzled and out of place, and she had cuts all over her arms, "Erza…" she whispered, falling forward, Erza ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Millianna…" Erza whispered.

'They…they got Jellal…" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes, "he came to warn me and the others…thirty minutes before they attacked…we didn't stand a chance…I barely got away with my life…"

"Where is Jellal now?" Simon asked, slowly trying to get up, stopping when pain lanced through his shoulder.

"They…they're taking him to the tower…"

"The tower?" Natsu asked.

Simon looked down, "It's a building we were hoping to use as headquarters, the tower of heaven we called it, one of the largest buildings in town, if they've taken him there, then they really want to make an example of him."

"Then we have to go help him now!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm in," Grey growled, popping his knuckles.

"Me too." Lucy said.

"Juvia will also go!" Juvia shouted from outside of the window.

"Dude…you really need to figure out a way to get rid of her…" Natsu whispered to Grey, who simply shrugged.

Wendy helped Millianna up, "I'm going to take care of these two." Wendy said.

"No, I'm going to fight!" Simon growled, trying to stand up, only to stop and fall back down.

"You're in no condition to fight." Wendy chastised him, putting Millianna onto the couch beside him.

"I can't just-"

"no buts," Wendy said, she looked at Erza, "You guy's get going, Jellal needs you."

* * *

><p>Jellal glared at Midnight, his weapons lying in front of him, Wally and Sho were beside him.<p>

"So, you thought you could defeat us?" Midnight asked with a small chuckle, "we've captured your lieutenants, two of them I'm certain are dead, your men are in disarray, and your base of operations is completely ransacked, and all of your so called allies have abandoned you, you've lost Siegrain."

"Millianna and Simon are still alive." Jellal said, keeping his composure.

"If they are still alive, then they're badly injured, and unlikely to be of any help."

"Especially little Millianna," Angel said, smirking in satisfaction, "I made sure she was broken."

Cobra looked out the window, "The tower of heaven, I like this place Midnight, might be a great place to set up a new base."

"Maybe, it would be a great monument to our power.'

Jellal chuckled a little; it soon escalated to a full-blown laugh.

"What's so funny?" Racer growled.

He looked at them, "you think you are untouchable, yet you had to use surprise attacks to capture only three of the leadership staff, you used lackey's to overwhelm me, whom you say is weak by comparison, and the only reason they subdued me was because of their numbers, I'm sure if it had been a one on one, one on two, or even one on six fight, I would have won, you call yourselves powerful and strong, but your nothing but a bunch of cowards who can't even do their own fighting."

Midnight walked over and kicked Jellal in the stomach, sending him back.

"Jellal!" Sho started, only to have a knife pressed into his neck.

"Don't move little boy," Angel whispered into his ear, "I'd hate to make a mess."

Wally glared at Midnight, _these bastards, first they rip my suit, now they're hurting my friend! If I had my guns…_

Midnight kept kicking Jellal.

"Midnight stop!" Cobra shouted, grabbing him and pulling him back.

Midnight was breathing hard.

Jellal took in a raspy breath and let out a pain laughed, "you can't even beat me for fifteen seconds without getting winded." He said, "your pathetic."

Midnight clenched his fist in anger.

An explosion rocked the building.

"What the hell was that!" Midnight snarled, looking around, he ran over to a large, heavy-set man who had been watching him, 'Hot-eye, go check out what happened!"

"Y-yes sir!" Hot-eye yelped, running out, not wanting to piss off his boss.

* * *

><p>"Could you have made that explosion any bigger Natsu?" Erza asked as they walked over the rubble that was the front entrance.<p>

"I don't know why it was so large, i didn't even use all the dynamite."

"Where'd you get the dynamite?" Lucy asked.

"The mine."

"Shut up Natsu." Grey said, walking into the building, "he's right, that explosion shouldn't have been that powerful…so why was it?"

* * *

><p>"You used a lot of C4 Macao." Gildarts muttered, walking in through the gigantic hole they made in the back of the building.<p>

"I only used two sticks, it shouldn't have been that powerful.."

"He's right." Ur said, "but we can't dwell on that now, all of the Oracion seis lieutenants are here, we need to capture them, that'll cripple the entire gang."

"Lets do it," Metallicana growled.

"Can't wait." Wakaba said, lighting a cigarette.

"What are you waiting for then?" Igneel asked, walking forward, 'clean house."

* * *

><p>"Damn it Lyon, I said only use a little bit of plastik!" a large bald man said, walking into the building by the jagged hole he and his friends had made in the side of the building.<p>

"I did," Lyon said, walking in beside a pink haired girl, "I think Sherry packed too much into the bundle."

"I didn't!" Sherry said, "I think Hibiki put too much."

"I don't get to handle the explosions," a voice said in their earpieces, "usually Eve and Ren handle it."

"we didn't mess anything up!" the two shouted.

"Enough!" Jura snarled, "Get back to the task at hand, we're here to help Jellal and avenge Yuka and Toby."

"For Yuka and Toby." Sherry said.


	17. split up, fight

Natsu ran into the building, "come on guys'!" He shouted to Grey and Lucy, who were struggling to keep up.

"Slow down Natsu!" Grey shouted.

"Hell no! I'm going to get Jellal out of here!" he shouted, turning the corner to go to the stairs, only to stop in the hall way, "what…the..."

The hallway was littered with knocked out thugs, a few of them groaning in pain.

"What the hell happened here?" Grey asked, coming up behind Natsu.

"You work fast Natsu." Lucy said, looking around.

"I didn't do this…" Natsu said, walking over to one of the conscious thugs, he picked him up, "what happened here?"

The thug looked at Natsu, "a…a group came in…lead by some…some redheaded guy…they took us down with out even trying'…"

Natsu put him down, suddenly a side door burst open and three thugs were thrown in.

"Damn, I hate doing clean up." Wakaba's voice said as he walked in with Macao beside him, "why do we never get to the main fights?"

"WAKABA! MACAO!"

The two grown ups looked at the group of friends, "what are you guy's doing here?"

"We're here to bust our friends out!" Natsu shouted.

"No, no no no no no no no no!" Macao said quickly, "you guy's need to get out of here now."

"Why?

"Because…because…"

An explosion upstairs made everyone duck, "what the hell!" Erza shouted running in, Juvia beside her.

"Okay, now we really got to go." Macao said, "looks like Gildarts blew the fuses.'

"Now hold on a second! What's going on here?!" Grey shouted at them.

"MACAO! WAKABA WE NEED TO GO!" Ur shouted, running down the steps, she stopped when she saw her son and the others, 'oh shit."

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie." Ur said, "Um…you shouldn't be here."

Natsu glared at all of them, "screw this, I'm going to keep going!" he ran straight past Wakaba and Macao, then jumped over Ur as she tried to stop him.

"Natsu! Wait for us!" Erza shouted, following with Juvia and Grey close behind her, Lucy just sweat dropped and slowly followed.

"Wait!" Ur shouted as they all served around her, Lucy gave her a halfhearted apology and continued on. "Damn it! Wakaba! Macao get out of here, I'll get them!"

* * *

><p>Igneel threw another lackey across the hall, slamming him into the wall, "at least give me a challenge." he said, looking around for his next opponent, most were running away, not wanting to face Igneel or his brother, who had a short sword leant against his shoulder it's black blade glinting from the lights.<p>

"Bah, cowards!" Metallicana spat, kicking one who was struggling to drag himself away.

The ground underneath them shook, making Igneel look around, "That can't be good." Igneel muttered, "I thought you said Gildarts wasn't going to blow the supports until later?"

"That's what I thought," Metallicana growled, pulling out a walkie-talkie, "Gildarts, what's going on?"

"I don't know, I didn't blow my explosives, there must be someone else in the building!"

"Who would be crazy enough to come in here?" Igneel asked.

"NATSU WAIT UP!" Grey shouted

"There's your answer." Metallicana said as Natsu ran in, he stopped short when he saw his father and Metallicana.

"What the…?" Natsu started as he saw Igneel

Igneel looked at Natsu, "hello son…" he mumbled.

"D-dad?"

"Yeah, it's me," Igneel growled, 'now what the hell are you doing here?"

Natsu looked agh is father stunned, "after…after all this time…you never came home…you never called…for seven years…"

"Son…" Igneel started.

"FOR SEVEN YEARS!" Natsu shouted at him, "You don't so much as pick up a damn phone! You leave me and Wendy believing lies!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Igneel growled. "let you get killed?"

* * *

><p>Hot eye ran into the room where the other lieutenants waited, "they're here!" he shouted.<p>

"Yes we know idiot," Midnight muttered, glaring at him, "did you find a way out?"

"No, they got the stairwell covered, and most likely the elevator."

"we're going to have to go for the elevator." Racer said, "only place we can hope to get out of, besides, i doubt they got the elevator covered."

Angel nodded, 'even if they do, they can't hope to take us all down."

the elevator opened up and Kobra limped in, his arm bloodied, "elevators no good," he muttered, "the parking garage is occupied by some gang, first floors being held too."

"Damn it!" Midnight snarled, punching the wall, "How are we going to get out of here!"

"maybe we could call…Zero…" Racer said hesitantly.

"do you want to die?" angel asked, "Zero would rip us a new one if he found out we got caught."

"Yeah, he wouldn't take it easy either." Kobra muttered.

"and why wouldn't i? my dear Kobra?" a growls sounded, Kobra turned around and saw the man he dreaded, Zero was standing right behind Kobra, his hands behind his backs, his long white hair rippling from the air conditioning. behind him stood four large men.

"Z-Zero!" Midnight said shocked, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I was listening to the police scanner, and i heard a lot of interesting news, mostly about my little nephew's gang, taking over an entire building, and then getting attacked by not one, not two, but THREE GANGS!" he slapped midnight and then grabbed him by the neck, "do you have any idea how this makes me look?"

as Zero tore Midnight a new one, Cobra slowly inched his way to Jellal, slowly letting a knife fall onto the padded carpet, Jellal looked up at Cobra, who simply nodded and walked away, Jellal smiled and slowly moved to where he could get the knife, he looked back at Sho and wally, who both nodded to him.

Zero threw Midnight across the room, "luckily we can reverse this."

"and how do we do that?" Racer asked.

"simple, we kill all of them." Zero said with a smirk, "I'll take down the older ones, you take down the teenagers."

Midnight stood up, 'sounds good." he growled through gritted teeth.'

"Motherglare, follow me, Deliora, Acnologia, head to the lobby and clear it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked Igneel, still glaring at him.

"i don't have time to tell you, just leave!" Igneel snarled, walking towards the stairs.

"no way!" Natsu shouted, "you owe us some explanations!"

* * *

><p>Igneel turned to his son, "I'll explain after i get done with this." he said.<p>

"oh my dear Igneel, you won't have the time." Zero's dark voice said, Igneel turned around in time to block an attack from Zero, but it still sent him down the stairs, Natsu jumped out of the way, Igneel glared at Zero, "did you think you could attack this place and not face me?" Zero asked smugly.

"I counted on it." he growled, "Natsu, get out while you still can."

"oh he's not going anywhere." Zero said, charging forward, going to attack natsu but got blocked by Metallicana, his sword pressed against Zero's neck.

"ah the black sword fighter, Metallicana." Zero said, jumping back. "I'm surprised you came."

Metallicana just grunted as he and Igneel walked toward Zero.

"Change of plans," Igneel growled, "Natsu, you and your friends go get your captured friends, then get the hell out of here, I got some unfinished business to take care of, Metallicana go with them."

Natsu nodded and he and the others ran up the stairs, where Motherglare was waiting, "come now children." He said with a grin, "I'd hate to make a mess.

"so would i." Metallicana growled, kicking Motherglare out a window.

"what the hell!" Grey shouted, "you could've killed him!"

"I doubt it." Metallicana muttered, looking out the window, Mother glare was latched onto the side of the building, glaring up at Metallicana, he started trying to climb the side.

"I'll take care of him," he said, "don't wait up." He jumped out of the window, as he passed Motherglare he kicked him off the side of the building and the two plummeted down to the ground.

Natsu turned to them, "lets go!"

"hold on." Erza said, turning to Lucy, "you need to get out of here." She said.

"what!? Why?" Lucy asked indignantly.

"You're not experienced enough to be fighting low level thugs, let alone trained masters."

"but…but…"

"Juvia, get Lucy out of here, get her down to the garage sub-level, I think a few friends are down there."

Juvia nodded, and grabbed Lucy's arm, dragging her along.

* * *

><p>Motherglare and Metallicana landed on the ground, metallicana landed on one knee, his sword leant on his shoulders, Mother glare stood on both feet, glaring at Metallicana.<p>

"reminds me of old times." Motherglare said with a sadistic grin, "you standing in my way to protect a punk nose brat, all we're missing is the dying woman on the floor.

Quick as a flash Metallicana shot forward, slashing Motherglare across the chest, "you do not mention her!" he snarled, slashing three more times and then jumping up and kicking Motherglare across the head, sending him into the building.

Motherglare laughed, picking himself off the ground, "Did I hit a nerve?"

* * *

><p>Natsu ran up the steps, taking them three at a time, behind him, his friends did the same, "how have we not run into anyone else?" Grey asked.<p>

I don't know, and I don't like it." Erza said.

Suddenly three people jumped out, tackling, Grey, Natsu and Erza.

"what the…" Natsu started, throwing the guy off of him.

"Sorry, but we're supposed to kill you posers." Cobra said with a smirk landing easily on the ground after Natsu threw him, his wounds were now bound with a little bit of blood bleeding through the white bandages.

"I'm not." Midnight said, kicking Erza away and pulling out his katana, "They've caused me too much grief."

Racer had Grey in a headlock, "oh this is gonna be fun."

Grey threw his elbow back, catching Racer in the gut, he broke free and turned around, delivering a powerful punch to the side of his head, sending him to the ground, "don't be too sure." He said, getting into a Muay Thai stance.

Erza pulled out her Katana, getting into a fighting stance, "you just made a very big mistake." She growled.

Natsu charged forward and tried to punch Kobra, who easily blocked it. Natsu fell back and landed on his hands, then brought his feet up and kicked Kobra back into the stairs and quickly gave chase as he ran up them.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Juvia got to the lobby and found a fight going on, Deliora was fighting Ur, who was using the same Muay Thai technique Grey was, Wakaba and Macao were trying to fight Acnologia, but the large thug was easily wiping the floor with them.<p>

"girls!" Ur shouted, jumping up and driving her shin into Delioras head, sending him through one of the large glass windows, "get into the garage! Get Gildarts to get his ass up here!"

"okay!" Juvia shouted, and the two ran into the garage as Deliora stood back up.

"you're going to regret that you bitch." He growled, standing up and walking towards her.

"I'm regretting looking at your ugly ass face for so long." She said, getting ready.

* * *

><p>As Lucy and Juvia got to the garage they came upon another fight, this one between two more members of the Oracion Gang and Juras group, Lyon was double teaming Hot eye with Jura while the others had their hands full with Angel.<p>

Eve and Ren ran at Angel to try and double team her, she jumped up an kicked both of them into the wall, knocking them out, Sherry backed up slowly, not wanting to try.

"Lyon!" Juvia shouted.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"you know them?" Lucy asked.

"Lyon is Grey's brother." Juvia said, she ran over, "Lyon! Grey and the others are on the twelfth floor, and they're being attacked!"

"Grey's here too? Why!?"

"DON"T ASK WHY JUST GO HELP HIM!"

"right." He looked at Jura, "Jura I gotta go save my brother!"

"GO!" he shouted. Throwing Hot Eye across the parking lot.

Lyon ran towards the elevator, Angel ran to stop him.

Lucy shot forward and punched angel in the chin, sending her back.

"what the- you bitch!" Angel shrieked, charging lucy,

Lucy punched her in the stomach and then kicked her back, Angel latched onto Lucy's leg and as she fell she threw her across the parking lot.

"Lucy!" Juvia shouted, running to her friend.

Lucy slowly got up.

Juvia looked at her, "you're fast, but not very well trained." She said.

"I know…" she mumbled.

Juvia glared at Angel, "I'll take her down." Juvia said.

"You'll get creamed fighting her on your own." Lucy muttered, standing up.

Juvia looked at her and smirked, "alright, lets do it."

* * *

><p>Wendy looked out the window, "where are they…" Wendy whispered.<p>

"Wendy, Milliana's asleep." Simon said, limping in.

"Okay that's good." She said. She looked out the window again.

"They won't get here any quicker if you just watch the street." He said.

"I know, but I'm worried…"

He nodded, 'I understand." He walked into the living room, 'by the way, you got text messages."

Wendy walked over to her phone and checked it, one was from Chelia, reminding her of her first sonogram appointment, and the other was from Romeo.

She hesitated then checked it.

**Hey Wendy, I was just wondering if we could talk, ya know; about the future and what not…promise I won't be an asshole.**

**Romeo**

She sighed, thinking about it.

"Is something wrong?" Milliana's soft voice pierced the silence, she looked over, the young girl was now sitting up, keeping a blanket around her.

"No, nothing's wrong…just…trying to make a decision…" She mumbled.

"Is he trying to do good?"

Wendy stiffened, "how…how did…"

"I know by the look on your face…" she mumbled, lying back down, 'if he's trying to do good, then give him a chance…" and with that Milliana fell back to sleep.

Wendy sighed and texted him back.

**Tomorrow's my first sonogram appointment; you can come with me if you want.**

She sat down, and then heard the door slam, she jumped up, tense, "h-hello?" she called, walking slowly to the hall. "W-who's there?" she looked around the corner and saw that no one was there, "Simon, did you let someone in?" she called, "S-Simon?"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the wait guy's, been busy with school and all, that and the original draft for this chapter was delete, so i had to start from scratch, i'm not exactly satisfied with it, but i don't see any other way to write it, anyways, review so i know what i'm doing wrong, or right<strong>


	18. the heavens fall

Romeo locked the doors to red robins, he had been the last one to leave that night, and had been surprised the manager told him to lock up, he looked at his phone and smiled at the text message from Wendy, "just be there for her Romeo…" he mumbled to himself, he turned around and almost ran into someone running down the sidewalk, "hey! What's the big idea?"

"Sorry!" Simon shouted, running with one arm close to his side.

Romeo scratched his head in confusion, "Where's he going?' he muttered, he pulled out his phone and called his father.

"Hello? Romeo? What is it?"

"You said you were going to pick me up from work." Romeo said.

"Oh shit…right uh…well…you see…"

"Can't come?"

"Yeah, sorry son, I-" he was cut off by what sounded like an explosion.

"Dad?" Romeo asked, "DAD?!"

* * *

><p>Ur jumped away from Deliora as the ground started to break apart, "what the hell!"<p>

An explosion sent Macao and Wakaba flying into the wall, Acnologia jumped back, landing beside Deliora, from the hole now in the floor, Gildarts pulled himself out, looking around, "glad that worked." He muttered, getting on a stable part of the floor, and looked at the two thugs, 'Acnologia, Deliora, long time no smell."

Acnologia grinned, "Finally, someone who can give me a challenge!"

Wakaba was shaking Macao, who wasn't moving, "come on old man!"

Ur exchanged blows with Deliora again, "Wakaba! Get out of here! NOW!"

"What about you two?"

"We'll be fine, just go!"

* * *

><p>Natsu finally caught up with Cobra, who was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, 'Got you now." Natsu said with a grin.<p>

"Yeah, you got me." Cobra said, shakily putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a pack of smokes, he put one in his mouth and lit it.

"DON'T ACT ALL NON CHALANT ABOUT THIS!"

Cobra blew the smoke out, "I'm not acting non-chalant, I'm acting like I normally act, as in, I don't give a shit." He looked at him, "I'm only going to say this once, Jellal and the others should be free by now, you need to get up there and get them out, if you don't, then Zero's just going to come up and kill them himself.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Cobra reached down and picked up his sleeve, showing a tattoo of angel wings.

"So you have a gay tattoo, so what?"

"IT'S NOT A GAY TATTOO YOU IDIOT! IT'S A TATTOO FOR MEMBERS OF THE HEAVEN'S GANG!"

"Sheesh calm down I was only kidding."

Cobra scowled, "I'm an informant for Jellal and the cops, Jellal knows I'm with the cops, they usually work hand in hand, usually, of course I can't break my cover yet." Cobra flicked his cigarette out a broken window, "one freebee asswipe, make it look good."

"Uh…?'

Cobra groaned, "Just knock me out and go help your friends!"

"That makes sense." Natsu said, punching Cobra hard enough to send him across the room and into a wall, then he turned around and ran up the stairs as Erza and Midnight crashed onto the floor he just left.

"Cobra!" Midnight shouted, seeing his friend knocked out on the floor. He glared at Erza, "I swear if he's dead I will kill all of you!"

"Calm down you loony piece of crap, he's just knocked out." Erza spun and brought her Katana down on Midnight's head, who blocked it at the last second, "be more worried about you!"

Midnight kicked her back and ran up the stairs, "you should be more worried about your boyfriend and his friends!"

* * *

><p>Jellal cut through the last piece of rope on Sho's arm, "There, now we can get out of here." Wally said.<p>

The door burst open, making Wally turn around with his fists up.

"Jellal!" Natsu shouted running in, "hey! That kiba guy was telling the truth."

"K-kiba?" Wally asked confused.

"He means Cobra," Jellal said, "come on, let's get going, before anyone else comes in."

An explosion rocked the entire ship, making Wally and Sho tumble to the ground, Jellal grabbed onto a pillar and cried out in pain, Natsu struggled to stay on his feet as the entire building started to tilt, "what's going on!" Natsu shouted.

"The supports, they must have been blown," Jellal struggled out, holding his sides, "We have to leave!"

"But how?" Sho asked, holding onto a counter, "there's really no way we can get around this!"

Sho was leaning against one of the windows he looked out, "Hey! There's a window washing unit over here!"

Jellal limped over, looking out, "it's a bit of a drop…but we could get to it, and it could get us all the way down to the bottom floor."

Wally nodded and broke the window, leaning out, "I'll go first, then Jellal, then Sho,"

"No, you and Sho go first, "Jellal said with gritted teeth, "then it'll be Natsu."

'No way man!" Natsu argued.

"Yeah, you need to get out Jellal, you're injured!" Sho exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this!" Jellal growled, pushing Sho out of the window, he landed on the unit and looked up, "Wally, go."

"Jellal…'

"NOW!"

Wally flinched and jumped out, he overshot it and only survived because Sho caught his hand, "come on Natsu!"

Natsu walked to the edge, then stopped, realizing something, "the controls aren't on the unit…"

"You're right, they're on the roof, which means that I'd have to cut the support cables so it'll slide down the side of the building." Jellal said, "so one of us has to stay behind so the others can get out."

Natsu turned around to argue but was caught in the gut by Jellal's boot, kicking him out onto the unit, he then picked up the knife Cobra had given him and slashed the cables, the unit groaned as it slid down the now leaning building towards the ground.

"JELLAL!" Sho shouted as they fell.

Jellal gave a small smile "at least they'll get out…" he muttered.

"Which is more then I can say for you, Seigrain." Midnights voice growled, Jellal let out a scream as a blade went through his stomach; he fell to his knee's as Midnight leant in, "they may get away, but I'm going to make sure you end up in hell!"

Erza ran in, "JELLAL!" She shouted, running at Midnight and kicking him out of the way, she slowly guided Jellal to the floor, laying him on his side, "Jellal…" she whispered.

"g-get out of here Erza…" he groaned.

She cupped his cheek, and then turned to Midnight, "you son of a bitch!" she shouted, running at him.

* * *

><p>Metallicana dodged Motherglare's punches with ease, the thug was now covered in cuts and slashes, some shallow, others deep, he was tired, and sure that blood loss was getting to him, "you've gotten sloppy." Metallicana growled, kicking the man back,<p>

"That's what happens when you're in prison." Motherglare growled, "For ten years I was in prison, thanks to you and your brother."

"You deserved it." Metallicana muttered, pulling his sword out again, "you killed over seventeen people in your killing spree."

'Including your wife." Motherglare taunted, "Do you want to know how much she begged for mercy? Or called out for you? The pathetic whimpering of a weak woman, I was surprised she was the wife of the Iron Dragon, it made me laugh!" he let out a laugh that was cut short as Metallicana stabbed him through the chest.

Metallicana looked down at him with a cold, withering glare, "and now I have my revenge, you gutless son of a bitch." He snarled, kicking Motherglare off of his blade, making the thug fall into the grass, gasping for air, Metallicana put the blade to his throat, "for years I wished I had the courage to kill you when I first stopped you, but the thought of my son having to witness it stopped me, but he's not here now, and I'm fresh out of mercy." He thrust the blade forward, stabbing Motherglare straight through the throat, Motherglare let out a gurgling cry as he feebly tried to grab at the sword, Metallicana pulled it out and cleaned the blade on the grass, "rot in hell, bastard." Metallicana said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Igneel exchanged blows with Zero, their fight shaking the very room they were in, they were so fast that to the naked eye it looked like two blurs fighting. Igneel grappled with Zero for a little while.<p>

"I'll admit Igneel, you're still as powerful as always." Zero growled, "but you can't defeat me, you never could."

"You under estimate me Zero." Igneel snarled, throwing him into the wall, he ran at him, rapidly punching him in the stomach, Zero hit his arms down and punched him in the chest; soon the two were back to their stalemate of exchanging punches. It wasn't until another explosion rocked the building and sent them to the floor that they realized how bad the building was tilting, the building seemed to start to fall faster, forcing Igneel to grip onto the wall, Zero wasn't as lucky, he fell and slammed into the glass, making cracks spider web around where he hit, as he started to sit up, a section of destroyed concrete wall fell towards him, it slammed into his stomach and he cried out in pain, he looked down at the wound and struggled to push it off, just as he did, the glass shattered, he hastily grabbed onto the jagged edge of the window, stopping himself from falling.

Igneel dropped down onto a sturdier part of the wall, and reached out to Zero, "take my hand!" he shouted.

Zero glared at him, "you insult me further?" he growled, blood trickling down from his hand, his shirt drenched in blood.

"Just do it you stubborn bastard!" he snarled.

Zero laughed, "I will deny you you're vengeance!" he said, letting go of the ledge and plummeting to the ground below as the building stopped falling, it was now leant up against a nearby building, no longer falling, but no longer attached to the ground, Igneel stood up, looking down where Zero had landed, his hands curled up in fists.

"Damn you." He muttered, glaring at Zero's prone figure, "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

><p>Grey and Racer landed on the lawn in front of the building, they had been thrown out of the building from the last explosion, but that hadn't stopped their fight, they were still exchanging blows in a merciless onslaught, and would've dragged on if Lyon didn't suddenly appear out of nowhere, clocking Racer in the chin.<p>

"Lyon?" Grey asked in surprise, "why are you here?"

"Uh…mom called." Lyon said, "it doesn't matter, lets just take care of this guy! Alright?"

Grey looked at him funnily, but nodded, the two turned to Racer, who now had a knife out, "come on then." He shouted

* * *

><p>Down in the cellar Lucy and Juvia double teamed Angel, Hoteye had already given up, now Jura and his gang watched as the three girls duked it out, the foundation shook, making Jura look around, "we need to get out!"<p>

"Go!" Lucy shouted to them, "We'll handle the bitch!"

Jura grabbed Hoteye by the neck, "don't die." He said to them and ran out, his gang following.

"We need to finish this." Lucy said to Juvia.

"Juvia agrees, lets go!"

"Like you can bitches!" Angel shrieked, and ran at Lucy, trying to go for the weakest link, Lucy slid to the ground and hit Angel's legs out from under her, Juvia jumped on top of Angel, punching her several times in her chin until she knocked out.

"Good job Lucy." Juvia said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah…" Lucy said tiredly, "come on, lets get out of here" the two hauled Angel's limp form up and limped out of the basement and out into the night, where they were almost immediately met by law enforcement.

"Get down now!" one cop shouted, pointing his gun at them, almost instantly, Juvia and Lucy hit the deck, letting Angel fall to the floor with a thump, Lucy looked around and saw Jura and his gang being talked to by police, Hoteye, Deliora, and Acnologia were in handcuffs, Acnologia was still struggling, several cops were having a hard time restraining them, Racer was on a stretcher, knocked out, bruised and beaten with his own knife in his shoulder, Lyon and Grey were standing off to the side, their shirts off, talking to police, the parents were no where in sight.

Lucy looked to Juvia, "looks like we won…" she whispered.

"That's all good…" Juvia mumbled, 'but where's Natsu and Erza?"

* * *

><p>Erza and Midnight stood on what used to be a wall, exchanging blows with their katana's, off to the side, Jellal was close to passing out, his skin was pale and his breathing was labored.<p>

"You and your boyfriend aren't going to make it out of here alive." Midnight growled.

"That's what you think!" Erza shouted, kicking him back, she charged him swinging her sword down, Midnight stopped it with his and kicked her back, making her slide towards the open window, she almost fell out into the open air but Jellal had caught her arm, he cried out as the jarring impact of catching her made his injuries scream in pain.

"Well isn't this juicy!" Midnight said gleefully, walking towards them, "oh how I'm going to relish hearing your screams of misery as I cut your arm off, and let your beloved fall to the earth." He raised his Katana over his head, ready to bring it down, just as h was about to the window underneath his feet exploded into a million pieces as bullets went through it, "WHAT!" he cried out in surprise falling into open air, he reached out and grabbed onto a cable that used to be apart of the window washing unit.

* * *

><p>Far below, Simon sat outside a gun store, a rifle in his hand and the owner beside him, counting money, "thank you sir." Simon muttered, handing him the gun back.<p>

"My pleasure mister." He said with a smirk.

Jellal helped Erza up into the building, leaning against the wall, "thank god…" he whispered.

"Help me!" Midnight cried, 'Please! I can't hold on!"

Erza looked down at him with cold eyes, she didn't say a thing, she just pointedly turned away from him and helped Jellal to his feet, trying to find a way to get out of the building.

"No…" Midnight whispered as he lost his grip and fell, "NO!"

Erza looked around, the exit to the room was basically the ceiling now, and she couldn't get to it with Jellal.

"Erza…" Jellal whispered tiredly, "Get yourself out."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Erza said, "The other building's close enough to where we could get to it…maybe…"

"Erza…please listen to me…" Jellal whispered quietly.

"Just let me save us Jellal." she said, looking at a steel beam that lead to the next building, it didn't look sturdy, but it was the best they had, so she carefully started walking across it, Jellal had passed out, he was limply hanging on Erza's back and shoulder, "Just hold on Jellal, please…" she whispered as she got halfway across, just as she was about to get to the opposite window, it opened, revealing Natsu, "come on!" he shouted, 'Hand me Jellal!"

* * *

><p>Lucy sat with her friends in the police headquarters, they had just been questioned by the police and were waiting for their parents to come get them, Erza had already gone, having been checked out by her grandfather and taken to the hospital to see Jellal, Lucy waited gloomily for her father, not wanting to explain why she had been there.<p>

"So, what about you Natsu? All of us have family coming to get us…and I don't think Wendy can bust you out."

"Guess I'll just sit in a jail cell for the night, wouldn't be the first time." Natsu said with a shrug.

An officer walked in, "Natsu Dragneel, Grey fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, Lucy Heartfilia, you're all free to go. Your parents are here for you."

Natsu's eyes widened, "but…" he started, but stopped when Igneel filed in with everyone else's parents, the redheaded martial artist looked tired as he walked over to his son, "come along." He said in his gruff voice, "it's time we got home."

* * *

><p>Erza sat beside Jellal's bed, holding his hand, she had been there for four hours, since they had let her leave the police station, now she was waiting for Jellal to wake up, the medical staff had told her that it was a very high probability that he wouldn't wake up, but Erza wasn't going to give up hope she was determined to be there when he woke up, even if that meant she was going to be there for days or weeks, she would wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Cobra limped into his house, he was glad he had woken up before the building had completely fallen, and he was also glad for the confusion Natsu and Erza caused. It had allowed him to get away; he got into his kitchen and sat down, nursing his wounds.<p>

"Erik?" a soft voice asked, making Cobra look over, a young teen with purple hair ran over to his side, "you're hurt bad this time."

"I'm fine Kinana…" he whispered, 'Just sore." He looked her over, "were you asleep? I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh shut up." She said, swatting his arm as she started feeling his ribs, "you're not too bad, you're lucky your ribs aren't broken…"

"Wouldn't that make your day," he scoffed, "you finally get to drag me to a godforsaken hospital.

Kinana laughed as she opened a drawer and pulled out a needle and thread, going to work to close up his cuts, "like you'd ever let me." She whispered, finishing up the stitching and putting some new gauze on, "There," she said with finality, "all fixed up."

Cobra stood up, grunting a little with effort, "We finally brought down the Oracion gang." He said with a smile.

She kissed his cheek, "Saving the world, one gang at a time, huh?"

"You know it..." he muttered, softly touching her cheek, he kissed her softly, and she returned it tenderly, the two lost in the small world that was theirs.


	19. aftermath

Natsu sat beside his father as they drove through downtown, neither really said anything.

"So." Igneel mumbled, stopping at a red light, "are you hungry? Because I'm really hungry."

"Fighting can do that you know." Natsu said with a smirk.

Igneel laughed, "You remember that little piece of wisdom huh?"

"of course I do." He said, "I live by it.'

Igneel chuckled and pulled into a 24-hour diner, "has your sister contacted you?"

"Yeah, she said she's glad we're both safe." Natsu said.

Igneel nodded, "text her and ask her if she's hungry."

Natsu nodded and shot a quick text to Wendy as they got out, walking into the diner, they got into a booth seat and waited for the waitress to come by, "so…" Igneel started, "you probably have a lot of questions…"

"I do," Natsu said, "but it can wait until our food gets here.

He nodded, "I understand." He said.

"Are y'all ready to order?" a waitress asked.

"Yes." Igneel said, "I'll have the Classic cheeseburger, everything on it, fries, and a large coke to go."

"Okay, and what about you?"

"Same, except a milkshake, and a Philly cheesesteak, with macaroni and a small coke." Natsu said, reading off what Wendy had sent him.

The waitress left, leaving Natsu and Igneel to their awkward silence.

"So how's school?" Igneel asked.

"Good…passing."

"That's good…any extracurricular other then boxing?"

"Not really, I do jobs outside of school to pay for food."

Igneel raised an eyebrow, "the account I left you pays for a months worth of food."

"He-he…well…I usually eat that months worth within two weeks."

Igneel shook his head and laughed, ""you're your fathers son alright." he said with a chuckle.

Natsu smiled a little, "Do you remember when we used to go train? Out in the mountains?"

"How could I forget? You were always so excited to train, you practically dragged me out to those mountains."

"Do you remember that egg I found? The really large one?"

"Of course, you fretted over that thing for months!"

Well it hatched." Natsu said with a smirk, leaning back.

"No way, what was it? A dragon?"

"Nope, it was a blue cat, named Happy." Natsu said.

"An exceed? That's a rare find son."

Natsu grinned. The waitress brought the food and Igneel paid, soon they were back on their way, reminiscing about their mishaps and catching up.

"Okay, so me and Grey had gone down to a creek after work." Natsu said, "it was cold, but refreshing, half-way through swimming I get out to go piss, and I see some berry's, so I start picking them, and come face to face with a grizzly and it's trying to nuzzle my hand, trying to get the berry's I just picked, so I start running, a bear right behind me, and a confused grey watching."

Igneel laughed, "How'd you get away?"

"I had to throw a few berries back at it, and that's when I found out it was a pretty friendly bear." Natsu said.

"So you have an exceed and a pet bear." Igneel said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't say a pet bear, more like a friend named Bosco."

Igneel laughed as he pulled into the driveway.

"You ready to say hi to your daughter?" Natsu asked.

"Of course." Igneel said, opening his door.

* * *

><p>Romeo ran into his home, "Dad!" he shouted, looking around frantically.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen!" the tired reply came, Romeo ran in and stopped as he caught the sight of his dad sewing a cut on his chest up, "sorry I wasn't able to go get you…I got caught up in something…"

"What happened?" Romeo asked.

"Just a fight, the guy pulled a knife, got me pretty good."

Romeo sighed and sat down, "you're worse then I am." Romeo muttered.

"Well you know what they say, like father, like son." Macao said, finishing up, he leaned back and looked at his son, "so, how was your day?"

Romeo gave a dry laugh, "you get stabbed, come home and stitch yourself up, and then act like it's a normal day…"

"Well if I didn't, then things would just get awkward." He said, "Now, how was work?"

"Good, I think they're trusting me more." He said, "They had me lock up tonight."

"That's good." He said with a smile, "so what are you going to do with your paycheck."

Romeo tensed up, he hadn't told his father about what had happened with Wendy, "um…well…I have something to tell you…"

" Oh boy, this sounds good."

Romeo looked down, "Um…you know I was going out with Wendy Marvell right?"

"Yeah, she's a good girl, a lot better then what you usually go out with."

"You're not wrong." He said with a smile, "but…we had broken up…about three weeks ago…and…I found out…she's pregnant…I'm the father."

"You're…you're kidding right?" Macao asked.

Romeo shook his head slowly, "no, I'm really the father…"

Macao clenched his fist, "how could you be so stupid? Do you know what you did to that girl? Huh?'

"I do…" Romeo mumbled, "and before you start telling me what I need to do…I'm already saving all my money, I'm not spending it on anything, unless she's going to need something, I'm going to be there for her."

"For how long?" Macao asked, "I know you Romeo, when things get hard you run."

"I know! But I'm trying to change for her!"

Macao stared down his son, neither were backing down, finally Macao let out a tired sigh, "you're such an idiot." He said, standing and walking to the fridge and pulling out a beer, "I hope you realize that you're gonna lose a lot of spare time."

"I know." Romeo said, "She's worth it."

Macao chuckled, "I guess so…get to bed, you got another shift tomorrow right?"

"Actually…I was going with Wendy to a sonogram."

"Bring me back pictures." Macao said, walking into his room, leaving Romeo to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in her room, getting an angry speech from her father.<p>

"I can't believe you did something as dangerous as taking on a gang! Are you an idiot? What were you thinking? You weren't thinking, otherwise you would've just stayed home!"

"My friends were in trouble, I couldn't just leave them!"

"You could've called the cops! You could've minded your own business! What you did is reckless and stupid! No doubt a trait you picked up from your friends and that good for nothing boyfriend of yours!"

"Do not bring them into this!" she said angrily, "They have nothing to do with this."

"Yes they do, ever since you started at that infernal school you've done nothing but get in trouble! It's over!"

"What do you mean it's over?"

"I mean you're not going to be going to that school anymore, I'm going to send you to Hargeon to finish your high school."

Her eyes widened, 'No…no I'm not going, you can't make me."

"I am your father! You will do as I say!"

"I will not!" she shouted, making Jude glare at her, they stared each other down for a while until Jude turned away.

"It doesn't matter what you say Lucy, as your father, and legal guardian, my word is law, there is nothing you can do, so make your peace with this." Jude walked away, slamming her door, Lucy stood up, her hands trembling, "I HATE YOU!" She screamed after her father, punching the wall. She kicked the door several times and started throwing things around her room, she tore through her closet, ripping up the expensive clothes she even grabbed her TV and threw it against the wall, she fell against her wall, silently sobbing.

* * *

><p>WWWWWWWWWWWWWW<p>

Cana sat on top of her roof, a glass of wine in her hands.

"Look at you, drinking the fancy stuff." Grey said as he climbed on to the roof a little bit a way from her.

Cana turned around, her eyes widening, she dropped her glass and ran over, throwing her arms around him.

"Uh…Cana…what's…" he started; she let go and hit him in the chest.

"You idiot!" she said angrily, "why can't you ever stay out of trouble huh? Doing something as stupid as fighting a gang! You could've died! Or been hurt! You stupid, stupid idiot!" she kept hitting him in the chest, tears coming to her eyes.

"Cana calm down." He said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she shouted at him, "do not even try fullbuster! Do you know how worried I was? Huh? Watching the damn news and seeing my friends in a fight for their lives! Do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you at the end…when they said people had died…" she looked down, tears trailing down her cheeks, "I thought…I thought you were dead…' she choked out, "and that thought scared me…"

Grey put his arms around her, trying to comfort her, "don't cry Cana…" he said softly, "I'm sorry I worried you.' he said softly, "We just couldn't leave a friend like that."

"Always have to play the hero." She mumbled.

Grey reached up and wiped her tears away, "you know it." He said with a smile.

She looked down, "you're a jerk…" she muttered.

"Why? Because I helped a friend?"

"No, because you scared the living shit out of Me." she retorted.

"I didn't mean to." He said again, putting his hand on her cheek.

She sighed, closing her eyes, "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you…" she mumbled.

He looked down at her, "Cana…"

"You're my best friend…I…I just…"

"Cana." he said again, making her look up, "you're never gonna lose me, alright?"

She looked into his eyes, and then slowly leaned forward, Grey did the same and the two kissed, it was a soft, tender kiss, one that felt natural between the two friends,

Grey was the one to break the kiss; he looked at Cana, who was softly blushing.

"You're shirts off…" she mumbled.

Grey looked down and groaned, "I don't do this on purpose I swear."

She laughed, "idiot…"

* * *

><p>Erza woke up to someone shaking her shoulder, "hmm…" she mumbled raising her head, her eyes widened when she saw Jellal looking down at her, a smile on his face.<p>

"Jellal!" she exclaimed, hugging him, "oh thank god you're alive!"

"Ow…Erza…I'm still hurt…"

"Right, sorry." She said quickly, letting him go.

"It's alright…" he grunted, trying to get comfortable, "how long have I been out?"

"Two days…" she mumbled.

"I must've been hurt bad…" he muttered, "sorry if I worried you…"

Erza shook her head with a soft laugh, "why are you apologizing? You're the one injured, not me."

He looked away, "you could've been." He muttered, "and I would've been to blame…all because I wanted that power…"

'It wasn't your fault." She said as she made him look at her, "eve if that's true, I don't give a damn, you're important to me Jellal, I won't leave you, no matter what."

Jellal smiled and kissed Erza, she returned it eagerly, when they broke apart, Jellal looked deep into her eyes and muttered, "I love you…so much…"

Erza gave a small smile and responded with, "I know…"

* * *

><p>Laxus snored softly on the couch in his living room.<p>

"Laxus…' a soft voice said.

"Hmm…it's too early for cartoons Mavis, get back to bed, 'he grunted, turning on his side.

"Laxus." The voice said more forcefully, hitting him on the shoulder, he jumped up and looked around, coming face to face with Lucy sitting beside him, shivering.

"Lucy? How the hell did you even get in here?" he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

'You leave your window unlocked…" she mumbled.

"It's cold as fuck down in that basement," he said taking the blanket off his body and wrapping it around her, trying to rub some warmth into her limbs, "what are you even doing out here this late?"

She looked at him, "if I asked you to run away with me…would you do it?" she asked.

His eyes widened, "w-what?"

"If I asked you to run away with me…right now…no looking back, no stopping…just going…would you do it? Would you run away with me?"

"What brought this up?" he asked, "Why do you want to run away?"

She looked down, 'My dads sending me to Hargeon tomorrow…he said he doesn't want me to be around Natsu and the others…he said they were influencing me to be…I don't even know…he also told me he wanted our relationship to end…but I don't want it to end…I don't want to have to live through life without you…"

Laxus put a hand to her cheek, "you won't," he said softly as tears started spilling down her cheeks, he wiped them away, "are you sure you want to run away? If you're completely sure, then we'll go, we'll load up my truck, and we'll head out, and we won't look back…so are you sure about this?"

She thought about it, and then nodded, "yes. I'm sure."

Laxus smiled, "then lets get going."


End file.
